Sparks of the Tempest
by AsItBegan
Summary: Sequel to Child of Innocence. With Harry's fifth year comes the return of Voldemort; ominous news for both Harry and Severus. Coupled with the oppression of the Ministry of Magic, Harry's fifth year is not shaping up to be much better than his last. With Severus's help, can he manage to defy the Ministry and convince the Wizarding world of Voldemort's return?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Harry?" Severus called up the stairs.

Harry came trotting down to the landing coming to a stop in front of his guardian. "Yeah?"

"Happy birthday," Severus said, holding out a bag of money.

Harry took it, surprised at the weight. "What's this- a bag of gold?"

"Yes, it is," Severus confirmed. "Your Triwizard winnings."

"Oh," Harry replied with a frown, remembering more than he wished to. "I feel bad taking this. Shouldn't I give half to Cedric's family?"

"Since you both won, you both got the full winnings," Severus explained. "They have since received Cedric's."

Harry bounced the bag on his hand. "What am I going to do with this? Do you want it?" he offered.

"Certainly not. It is yours; spend it on whatever you wish," Severus said. He shot Harry a sideways look. "Within reason, of course."

Harry grinned. "No pet dragons then?"

"Those are illegal and you know it," Snape replied smartly.

"How about a dog?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Just call over your godfather."

Harry laughed, setting the sack on the kitchen table. "I guess I'll figure out something to do with it."

"Would you like me to deposit it in your vault?" Severus offered.

Harry considered the bag. "Not just yet. I'll see if I can come up with something first," said Harry.

"Alright," Severus replied. "You ought to take that to your room and then help me clean the house. Your friends are coming in an hour."

"Okay," Harry said, gathering up his sack of money. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, they were in the sitting room, picking up loose envelopes and arranging the cushions on the couch. Harry was in charge of dusting and clearing the bird droppings off the windowsill. As he worked, Harry got to thinking about his birthday. He was fifteen now. It seemed somehow surreal. He felt like, with all of the crazy things that had happened over the past few years, he should be older. Either way, Harry at the right age to enjoy a party, even if it was to be supervised.

"I'm kind of surprised everyone is coming," Harry noted.

"Why would that be? They are your friends," Severus said, sorting through a stack of letters.

"Yeah but I haven't talked to them very much over the summer. Usually Hermione writes constantly, but even her letters are short these days. I feel like I don't know anything that's been going on with them," Harry said, trying to keep complaint out of his tone. He would hate to sound like the ten year old whose friends didn't play with him often enough.

"Perhaps they are just busy," Severus guessed. "I am sure it is nothing to worry about."

"Probably not," replied Harry with a shrug. He set to scraping some wax droplets off of the writing desk.

The Floo flared and Harry turned, suddenly forced to catch a little red package flying through the air at him. "Woah!" he blurted, catching it just barely on the ends of his fingertips. "Thanks for the warning, Sirius," said Harry, shooting his godfather a dark look.

"Gotta keep your wits about you, Harry," Sirius said with a wink. "Happy birthday. You drinking age yet?"

"NO," Severus replied for him.

Harry and Sirius shared a grin. Sirius flopped down on the couch. "Well? You going to open it?"

"Shouldn't we wait for the actual party?" Harry asked.

"Nah. Go on."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He ripped off the paper to reveal a small jewelry box. His brow furrowed. He shot Sirius a look. "Don't tell me you got me jewelry."

Sirius snorted. "That wouldn't be very bada-"

"Sirius," Severus warned.

"-would it? And come _on_, Severus. The kid's fifteen."

Harry just rolled his eyes and opened the box. He pulled out a thick ring in some sort of gunmetal color. It was smoothly curved, sloping lines giving it an almost liquid the large, round, flat spot was engraved "JP" in an elegantly masculine script. Harry glanced up at Sirius. "What is this?"

"It was your father's. It's his seal to press in the wax and seal letters."

"Oh," Harry breathed, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. He had somehow never considered that any of his parents' things remained. Now, thinking about it, there had to be more. The house didn't burn down when they were killed, so why did this small ring have such an effect on him? With moist eyes, he sat down on the couch and hugged Sirius. "Thank you, Sirius."

"Of course," he replied, arms tightening around Harry for a brief moment.

"Yes, yes, very touching. Are you going to help clean up, Black?" Severus asked shortly.

"Wasn't planning on it," Sirius admitted. Severus glared at him until he relented. "Alright, fine."

"Good," Severus said. "While you do that, I can give Harry my present."

"Feeling outdone, are you?" Sirius muttered spitefully.

Severus simply left the room, not deigning to reply. Harry helped clean until he returned, carrying a very similar package. "Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry replied, taking the package. He opened it to find another jewelry box. Glancing at Severus curiously, he lifted the lid. "Wow, thanks, Sev."

"I figured that it would not do for one of the most famous people in the Wizarding World not to have his own seal," Severus said.

Harry lifted it out gently. The ring was identical to his father's in every way, save the initials "HP". Harry's recently dried eyes had become moist again. This was something that was his, yet held the very essence of his father. It was perfect.

"Thank you," Harry repeated, stepping over to give Severus a hug.

Severus patted Harry on the back. "It was no problem."

Harry stepped back, blinking rapidly. "You guys are the best family I could ever ask for."

Harry met Severus's eyes, which were unusually soft, and knew that should he wish to, Severus could see that Harry meant that with all his heart. He gave a small smile and was surprised to find it reciprocated.

"I'll... er... see how Midgy is doing with the cake," Sirius said, edging towards the kitchen.

Harry turned his way and stopped him. "I meant you too, Sirius. Really."

Sirius gave a wry smile. "You look so much like your father, but I think that was Lily talking."

Harry grinned.

Sirius clapped his hands abruptly. "Well! Let's finish up, we've got to get some decorations up before your friends get here. And maybe Midgy will let me sample that cake..."

* * *

"This cake is excellent," Hermione commented. "Who made it?"

"Midgy," Harry replied automatically.

"Midgy?" Hermione asked curiously. "Who's that?"

Harry looked at her. He had forgotten that she had never been to his house before, being that she never had access to a Floo. Except now because, he assumed, she was staying with the Weasleys' or Malfoys' for a bit. "Our house elf."

"You have a house elf?" she asked, eyes widening.

Harry took her response to be one of envy. After all, the Weasleys, Ron in particular, often commented on how nice it must be to not have to do chores. They surely wanted a house elf. "Uh... yeah?"  
"That's horrible!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing her cake away.

"What?" Harry asked in surprise. "Why?"

"They're like slaves! They _are_ slaves! Do you pay him?" Hermione demanded.

Harry shirked back, noticing Ron and Draco watching in amusement from across the table. He shot them a quick glare before responding to Hermione. "Uh, no? I don't think she wants paid. And Midgy is a girl, by the way."

"Either way," Hermione said, glaring at the cake as if it would make a difference. "I thought that after the way your relatives treated you and after seeing Dobby, you wouldn't let something like this happen."

Harry stared at her in shock. "Let something like _what _happen? Midgy likes it here. We treat her just fine. Midgy!" he called.

Midgy appeared in a sparkle. Her tea towel was sparkling white, nothing like the rags that Dobby used to wear. "Yes, master?"

"You make her call you _master_?" Hermione said, appalled.

"No, I don't make her! She just won't stop," Harry said defensively. He turned to Midgy. "Midgy, tell Hermione honestly what you think of being here."

Midgy nodded, long ears flapping. She looked up at Hermione with huge eyes. "Midgy likes masters very much. Midgy likes to help them because masters treat Midgy very well."

"You don't want to be freed?" Hermione asked, peering at her closely.

"Midgy be freed? Where would Midgy go?"

Hermione frowned. "Wouldn't you like to be paid?"

"What would Midgy do with money? Masters give Midgy everything Midgy needs," the elf squeaked.

"Hm. Well," Hermione said, thinking that over.

"Is something wrong with Master Harry's friend's cake?" Midgy asked in concern, gaze darting between Harry and Hermione. Hermione's cake lay pushed away, nearly untouched.

"No, Midgy, it's delicious," Hermione insisted kindly. "Thank you."

"Midgy is happy."

"You can go now Midgy," Harry said. After a nod, she disappeared. Harry looked at Hermione. "Are you done overreacting now?"

Hermione looked a bit sheepish. "Yes. But just because Midgy is happy here, it doesn't mean all house elves everywhere are happy."

"Yeah, okay," Harry said, humoring her.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized. "I'll go tell the twins there's cake."

"As if they don't already know," Ron muttered. "I swear they have food sense that tingles when they're missing out."

Hermione left the room and Harry turned to his other two friends with a groan. "Thanks for helping me out there, guys."

Draco grinned. "It was fun to watch her tear into you like that."

"Yeah, Hermione doesn't do that often," Ron seconded.

"None of us do, really," Harry noted. "So what've you been up to this summer?"

Neither gave him a direct answer. Draco shrugged, saying, "Not much, really."

"Same," Ron said.

"Where's Hermione been staying that she was able to Floo over?"

"With me," both Draco and Ron said at the same time. They glanced at each other quickly, almost panicked.

Harry's brow furrowed as he looked between them. "Sorry?"

"Er, uh," Draco began. He cleared his throat. "Both Ron and Hermione are staying with me. So she's kind of staying with both of us."

"Oh," Harry commented. "I guess one more would have overloaded your house," he muttered. He knew just how large the Malfoy manor was.

Ron adopted a hurt expression. "I'm really sorry Harry, but we-"

Ron winced and Draco withdrew his elbow. Harry looked between them with a new sense of betrayal settling down on him. Had they really all gotten together without him? Didn't they want him?

"Heya, Harry!" a cheery voice said from behind.

"Ooh, is that cake?" George said, grabbing a piece.

"You just told me you had already gotten some!" Hermione complained.

"No, we didn't," George said.

"Well, he might have, but I certainly didn't," Fred said, taking a piece of his own.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys. Aren't they ever full?" She glanced at Harry with a quick half smile, but froze upon seeing his face. "You okay, Harry?"

"Okay as I can be having found out that my best friends don't want me around."

Hermione scowled, looking over at Draco and Ron, then back at Harry. "What?"

"Oh, nothing like you all getting together, having fun, having a blast and leaving me out of it. That certainly couldn't be it," Harry said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The twins were eating their cake and watching this exchange like a show. Harry ignored them as the fury bubbled up in his veins.

Hermione looked to the other boys for help but none was forthcoming. "Harry, we thought you'd want to spend some time with Professor Snape. I mean you were gone-"

"I was gone from you and Ron, too," Harry pointed out smartly.

Hermione looked a bit scared. "Harry-"

"No, it's okay. I can tell when I'm not wanted," Harry snapped.

"Hey, Harry, you can come work at our joke shop!" one of the twins offered.

The offer threw a wrench in Harry's worked up temper. "You have a joke shop?"

Fred shrugged. "Well while we're talking about things that may or may not be true-"

"-your friends hating you-"

"-us having enough money to open a joke shop..." Fred finished with another half shrug. "Would be neat though, wouldn't it?"

Harry looked at them flatly. His mind flashed to the gold he had upstairs but he was hardly in a charitable mood. After all, the twins had to have known that Harry was being excluded. They could've mentioned it in an owl. "Perhaps you guys had better go," he said, eyes on the table.

"Oh, Harry-" Hermione began.

"Hermione," Draco said quietly. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw him steer her into the other room. At least that made it easier. Arguing about whether or not they should leave would have ended badly. "Bye, Harry."

"Sorry for ruining your party, mate," Ron said.

"Happy birthday," the twins chorused.

When Harry didn't respond, both Ron and the twins left the room. It wasn't their fault entirely. He had ruined his own party. What a fabulous way to spend his birthday, Harry thought bitterly.

* * *

AN: Welcome to Sparks of the Tempest, the fifth in the As it Began series! I recommend reading the others first if you are just stumbling onto this story as you will be very confused. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it and please do review! I love reviews! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry heard the Floo flare as his friends left, but didn't hear anyone call out "The Burrow". All he heard were whispers. Maybe they had decided it would be best if they left quietly. Harry could hear Sirius and Severus saying goodnight to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they followed their children. He had no idea where Ginny had gone off to.

Harry thought of all of this with a certain sort of numbness. He was still lost in thought when Lupin, Sirius and Severus wandered into the kitchen where he was seated.

"Harry, I wanted to tell you happy birthday before I left," Lupin said, coming closer. "Are you alright? Was I disturbing some sort of deep thought?"

Harry shook his head. "You're fine. Thanks, Lupin."

"Sure. Have a good one, Harry," Lupin said. He nodded to Sirius and Severus. "I'll talk to you soon."

They replied in kind as Harry returned to staring at the grain in the wood of the table. Harry was vaguely aware of Severus pulling out a chair and sitting next to him.

"Everyone is gone, Harry," he said rather gently.

"Okay."

"So do not think I am going to believe that everything is okay. You are obviously disturbed. Care to talk about it?" Severus asked.

Harry shrugged.

Sirius cleared his throat. "I should go as well. The meeting is to start in a few minutes..." he hinted at Severus.

Severus didn't take his eyes off Harry. "Then tell them I will be late," he said in a tone that implied he would obviously be staying behind for a few minutes.

"You can go," Harry said. "I mean, it is your job."

"You are my job too, Harry," Severus said as Sirius left. "What happened?"

Figuring that he'd end up telling his guardian everything sooner or later, he gave in. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"My friends have all gotten together. Without me," he said glumly.

"Ah."

Harry's anger flared at his guardian. "'Ah'? That's all you've got to say?"

Severus remained calm. "That is not all I have to say. I was simply registering what you said."

"Oh," Harry replied. "But the point is that they don't want me around anymore, I guess."

"Are you truly one to give up so easily?" Severus asked. "That is not the Harry I know."

"I'm not going to force myself upon them," Harry replied stubbornly. "If they don't like me anymore, then fine."

"Are you sure that is the reason they did not include you?" Severus asked. "Perhaps that is not it at all."

Harry scoffed, "What other reason could there be?"

"Maybe they weren't allowed," Severus suggested.

Harry gave him a flat stare. "What, Mrs. Malfoy actually hates me and doesn't want me over?"

Severus sighed. "Harry, I am not suggesting that anyone hates you. In fact, I am pointing out the opposite. I do not believe that you are hated by anyone of which we speak. I am simply trying to say that you do not have all the facts, nor are you aware of any extenuating circumstances."

Harry didn't reply.

"Don't jump to conclusions and let this ruin your friendships. That is all I ask."

"Why do you care?" Harry asked testily.

"Because your happiness matters to me. I get the feeling that your friends are and will continue to be very important in your life. Do not give up so easily," Severus said softly.

"But I've got you and Sirius. Isn't that enough?"  
Severus shook his head. "I will not be around forever, Harry. Another war is beginning; nothing is certain. Your friends will be there where family fails. Remember that."

Harry looked up at him, pained. "Alright. I'll give them another chance."

"And perhaps many more after that," Severus said, standing.

"Since when did you become the forgiving one?" Harry muttered.

"Times are changing, Harry," Severus said grimly. "It may be too late for me but not for you. Now, I really must get to that meeting."

Severus left Harry wondering when his guardian had gotten so darkly philosophical. Had he missed something? Harry seemed to be missing a lot these days.

* * *

Severus entered the room and sat down with a swish of his robes. "I apologize for being late."

"That's alright," Mr. Weasley offered. "Sirius told us there was a bit of end-of-party wrap up work to do."

"Indeed. Have I missed much?"

"Well we are almost finished, actually. There isn't much more we can do until Dumbledore can manage to stop by," he replied.

"There's plenty we can do," Moody growled. "But none of it's gonna get done by sitting here and talking about it!"

"Somebody's got to _plan_, Moody," Tonks replied placatingly. "We can't just be running all over the place, doing anything we want, can we?"

"Can we hurry this along?" Severus interjected moodily. "I dislike leaving Harry alone and by arguing we are wasting time."

"We offered to assign a guard, Severus," Mrs. Weasley pointed out gently.

"I am quite capable myself, thank you," he snapped. "We would be better served assigning a guard to... well, you are quite aware."

"I agree with Severus," Moody asserted. Under his breath, he added, "For once."

"Since we are agreed, perhaps we could appoint Lupin to draw up a schedule? Give him something useful to do," Severus said snidely.

"Severus," Tonks snapped. "You know full well-"

"Yes, yes, it is almost the full moon but that does no-"

"Stop. It's fine," Lupin assured her. "I'll do it."

Tonks still looked a bit put out but Severus obviously didn't care. He turned to Kingsley who had been silent throughout the majority of the meeting. "Has there been any news about the Tournament?"  
Kingsley shook his head. Replying in his signature deep voice, he explained, "The international confederation was more than happy to turn the investigation over to Fudge and his investigative department. Therefore, it has, naturally, been thoroughly covered up and explained away."

"Why would they do that?" Sirius demanded. "Why on earth would they think Fudge could do a better job?"

"It is not that he can do a better job," Kingsley told him, "it was because they did not want the controversy that would undeniably be stirred up when their findings were released, especially if they happened to miss something. If they chose the wrong side in the debate over You-Know-Who, it could have serious consequences. Much better to allow Fudge to take the risk and deal with the fallout."

"But Fudge chose the _wrong_ side," Sirius protested.

"Yes, well, there's nothing we can do about that, is there?" Mrs. Weasley piped up. "I say we just focus on what we can do, like trying to protect the-" she cut herself off, peering at the door.

Severus looked that way, trying to figure out what had attracted her attention. He didn't see anything amiss, save a thin piece of flesh colored string in the crack at the bottom of the door.

"Can we call this meeting closed?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I have a certain pair of twins to flay," she said with a venom, loud enough to be heard through the door. Severus noticed the string recede.

"I think we're done for today. Next time Dumbledore gets a chance, we'll meet again," Kingsley said authoritatively. "Dismissed."

The moment he said that gathered herself up and charged out the door. Severus fully expected horrified screams from upstairs soon enough. As everyone filed out, Severus pulled Sirius aside. With a look, he indicated for him to hang back until everyone else had left the room.

Alone, Severus closed the door.

"Harry is convinced that his friends hate him," Severus said bluntly.

"What? Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because they're here and he is there."

Sirius pulled his hand through his tangled hair. "This is your fault, you know."

"How do you figure?" Severus asked, scowling.

"You're the one who ordered me not to tell him anything or let him come over," Sirius said.

"Could you imagine what would happen if he came over here?" Severus demanded. "He wouldn't give it a rest until he found out what was going on." He added defensively, "And those were Dumbledore's orders, not mine."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "As much as I love and respect Dumbledore, I'm not sure he really knows what's best for Harry. After all, he's only even met him a few times; talked to him even less. Harry's a normal fifteen year old as one can be with what he went through and now thinking that his friends don't like him anymore? He's insecure, Severus and he can't be kept in the dark any longer!" Sirius raged.

"Are you quite finished?" Severus said calmly.

"Yes, I am," Sirius replied.

"Until Dumbledore says differently, or until I decide Harry is no longer safe at Spinner's End, that is where he will stay," Severus stated.

"Then at least let his friends come over more often," Sirius suggested. "I know that you're not exactly an expert in matters of friendship being that you never had one-"

"I had one."

"- but this is what Harry needs. Really," Sirius finished.

"Fine."

Sirius nodded in approval, seeming mildly surprised that he had won the argument. "And you might let him leave the house from time to time, Severus. I mean, he's not a prisoner."

"It isn't safe."

"Don't be so overprotective," Sirius admonished. "Your town is like five blocks wide at most. How dangerous could it possibly be?"

"Very."

"Well maybe with his friends then," Sirius pushed. "Just think on it, okay? Believe me, there's nothing worse than feeling caged."

"Azkaban is hardly the comparable to a house," Severus noted.

"But the feeling is the same," Sirius insisted. "Come on, I think I smell dinner."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Your animgaus form is fitting, you know. You both think with your stomach."

"Yep," Sirius said proudly.

"I could say something about intelligence too, but I'll spare you," Severus deadpanned.

"Thanks for that."

"Anytime," Severus replied shortly. They entered the kitchen were the twins were being forced to set the table and wash dishes at wand point. "As it happens, I am not staying for dinner."

"Why not, Severus?" Mrs. Weasley said as Harry's three friends wandered into the kitchen. "Go grab Harry."

Severus looked at her critically. "We have been through this. He is not to know of the Order's existence."

From the corner of his eye, Severus saw the fifth years look down awkwardly.

"Oh, I know, but-"

"I appreciate the offer, but we will have to decline," Severus said in a monotone. He scrutinized the trio for a moment, much to their discomfort. These people had caused Harry such distress. They meant a lot to him and Severus knew how much power that gave them. He hoped they were worthy of it.

Stepping out of the Floo at home, Severus met an unnerving silence.

"Harry?" he called, feeling the need to assure himself that nothing was wrong.

"What?" Harry asked, meandering in from the other room.

"Just checking," Severus responded.

Harry shrugged, throwing himself on the couch. "Okay. Everything okay at Hogwarts?"

Severus hesitated for a fraction of a second. "Everything is fine."

His assurance was met with silence. Severus crossed his arms.

"I spoke with Sirius-"

"Thanks."

"Pardon?" Severus asked, Harry's comment breaking his stride.

"For talking about me," Harry said. For good measure, he added, "Behind my back."

Severus felt a spike of anger. "Do not accuse me of gossiping like a teenage schoolgirl," he snapped. "You are out of line."

Harry scowled moodily.

"I realize you are frustrated at the moment, but your godfather and I are concerned about you. If you cannot accept that we are doing this for you, then I suggest you at least keep your comments to yourself," he said testily.

Harry looked down. "Sorry."

"I will excuse it this time, but do keep that in mind," Severus said stiffly. "Now I was going to offer to let your friends come over but only if you snap out of this mood in the meantime. Agreed?"

"Alright," Harry agreed. He added, "Sorry."

"It has been a long day for the both of us. I suggest you get some rest."

Harry nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Harry went off to his room and Severus rubbed his forehead. He had been truthful; it had been a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry I flipped on you," Harry said apologetically when his friends came to visit a week or so later. "I guess I overreacted a bit."

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione offered quickly.

"Yeah, I mean, we should have told you earlier," Draco added. "Sorry."

Ron simply nodded. Harry looked between the three of them. He tried not to notice the fact that none of them had offered for him to join them at Draco's.

An awkward silence formed, broken by Hermione, looking intent. "So how have you been, Harry?"

"Pretty good. Sirius and Severus have been kind of busy so, you know," he shrugged, "a lot of time to think."

"Think on what?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort," Harry replied bluntly. "The fact that my scar keeps burning randomly." The fact that he was left alone here with nothing to do, nowhere to go, Harry added in his head.

"Your scar's been burning?" Draco asked worriedly.

"That's not good," Hermione agreed.

Harry shrugged. "It's not so bad."

"Does Snape know?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "He's got enough on his mind."

Ron frowned. "Like what? School's out, I mean, what else is there for him to worry about?"

Harry looked at Ron in bewilderment. "Oh, nothing except maybe the fact that _Voldemort's_ back?"

"Well, yeah," Ron admitted. "But isn't your scar part of that? You're not really adding another worry, exactly, you're just increasing the one that's already there."

Harry blinked at him. "What?"

"Oh, forget it. I've confused myself, even," Ron said with a light amusement.

"Glad I'm not the only one," Draco muttered.

Harry shot him a grin. "So what have you been up to?" he asked, immediately regretting it.

"Not much, actually," Hermione admitted, seeming honest. "A lot of cleaning."

"Cleaning?" Harry asked skeptically.

Draco nodded. "Really, you've got it better here. Want to trade?"

Harry shrugged. As another silence fell, Harry stood abruptly. "Want to go for a walk? It feels like a month since I've gotten outside."

"Why?" Ron asked. "Don't you fly in the summer?"  
"Severus thinks it's dangerous outside the wards and the wards don't extend very far. Sirius seems to think that if I go with you guys, though, that he'll let me. Want to try?"

"Sure," Draco replied for the others. "I bet we can pressure him into it. If he doesn't agree, leave it to me."

Harry grinned. "I knew that there was still Slytherin in you."

Harry led them to Snape's study where he sat looking over a diagram of some sort. When Harry entered the room, he promptly rolled it up with the tap of his wand.

"Something wrong?"

"No," Harry replied. "I just wanted to know if we could go for a walk."

"We've never seen around here, sir," Hermione piped up. "It seems like a nice little town."

Severus looked at them in consideration. "How far will you go?"

Harry shrugged. "A couple blocks? Not too far, it's just that it's such a nice day..."

"I do not think it is safe."

"That's alright, Harry," Draco broke in. "I told you that if he didn't agree then you could come over to where we're staying and play two-on-two quidditch."

The look that Severus shot Draco was incredible. Harry figured he must have hit a nerve somewhere but Harry couldn't figure out what it was. After all, they'd gone to the Malfoy Manor before and Severus had never objected when Mrs. Malfoy offered to have Harry come over.

"Fine. But two blocks only and be back in a half hour at the outside. If you are not, I will assume something horrible has happened and you will be grounded for a week upon your recovery."

"But if something horrible does happen, not that I think it will, why would I get punished for it? Why wouldn't you ground the person responsible?" Harry asked, lightly taunting his guardian.

"Begone with you."

"Thanks, Severus. Come on," he said to his friends, leading them from the room. "Draco, have you picked up Legilimency? You knew exactly what to say. Good work."

Draco shrugged. "Lucky guess."

Harry, leading the group, missed the glance that passed amongst his friends. Soon enough, they were walking in the warm sunlight and Harry was feeling better than he had been in a long time. Maybe all he needed was a bit of fresh air. Strolling along and chatting idly, it was easy to lose track of time. Luckily, they had Hermione with them.

"Harry, it's been twenty five minutes. We ought to head back," she said conscientiously.

Harry sighed. He knew she was right; he had no desire to get Severus worked up or to earn himself a week's "detention" of sorts. "Okay."

They turned on the spot and began walking back to Harry's house, the forest on one side of the path and the road on the other. Looking idly across the street, Harry noted a charming little house made of stone with a sprawling, tangled rose garden lining the cobblestone pathway. The white picket fence didn't seem quite so Dursely-ish in front of this house. Instead, it lent a comforting, homey feel. Harry smiled slightly, remembering that not all muggles were as tasteless and banal as his relatives. They passed several yards where people were out weeding or playing ball. It was odd to think that they had no idea who Voldemort was or that he was back.

Suddenly, Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Do you feel something... off?" he asked his friends who had continued a few feet ahead before realizing he had stopped.

"Off how?" Draco inquired.

"It's too cold for a day like this," Harry said, glancing up at the sky.

"I feel it too," Ron piped up.

"Dementors," Harry said definitively.

"Dementors?" Hermione asked, looking at him in surprise. "Here? It's a muggle village."

"We need to get back to the house," Harry said urgently.

"Agreed," Draco said. "Come on."

Harry felt jumpy as they hurried down the sidewalk. He glanced back over his shoulder several times but saw nothing. His house was almost in view when Harry chanced another look behind him. Two huge dark shapes were hovering at the edge of the trees, closing in on them rapidly. As Harry's began to choke out a warning to his friends, his shoe caught in a crack in the sidewalk and he went down with a thud. His head hit the pavement and he knew no more.

* * *

Snape glanced at the clock once more, the furrow in his brow growing deeper with each successive look. Harry was to have been home five minutes ago. Had it simply been Harry, Severus would have dismissed it as simply getting distracted, but the fact that Hermione Granger was with him changed matters. In fact, she had been part of the reason Severus had let Harry go, for he knew that she was anal enough to keep close track of the time and get them back as scheduled.

Suddenly deciding that something horrible had happened, Severus scooped up his wand and strode from the house, steps long and brisk. It was odd; he thought that it was a sunny day but at the moment dark, heavy clouds blocked out the sun. Hurrying down the sidewalk in the direction that Severus guessed Harry would go, Severus heard something. He rounded the corner and found four figures on the ground and two dark forms swooping in for another pass.

Wand raised in an instant, Snape bellowed a spell, trying to keep the anger and fear from his thoughts. "Expecto Patronum!"

A glowing blue doe shot from the end of his wand, cantering into the oncoming dementors and causing them to scatter. It looped in a wide circle before coming to a stop in the center of the children, standing guard. Maintaining the spell for safe measure, Severus hurried over to the four, stopping at Harry first. He rolled him onto his back and found blood that made his stomach roll. Bleeding from a gash in his head, Harry seemed unconscious. The others were also knocked out.

"Rennervate," Severus muttered, pointing at each of them in turn. He could not levitate four at once and, since it didn't look like the others were injured, they could walk themselves. Finally, he revived Harry who, like the others, sat up blinking rapidly. He tried to bolt upright but swooned at the quick motion. Severus grabbed his shoulder, holding him still. "Are you alright?"

"Killer headache," Harry muttered. "What happened?"

"Dementors," Severus said gravely, glancing at the others. "You are all fine as well?"

They nodded, still looking pale. Severus looked around and, seeing no sign of the dementors, let the patronus fade.

"Come, we have to get inside," Severus said, turning to Harry. "Can you walk or should I levitate you?"

"I can walk," Harry insisted. "It's just around the corner."

Severus helped him to his feet and with a hand around Harry's shoulders, led him down the road towards the house. The other three followed, rubbing their arms as if chilled.

"Where did the dementors come from?" Severus asked.

"Out of nowhere," Hermione answered. "Harry and Ron felt them in the trees before they appeared. We started to run back but Harry tripped and got knocked out. We couldn't leave him. They came down on us and... I don't remember anything else." She sounded shaken and rightfully so.

"You ought to be taught how to cast a Patronus if you continue to hang around Harry. They seem to have an affinity for him," Severus said dryly.

"Sir," Draco began, "I don't think it was random."

Severus brow furrowed as they stepped onto the walk leading up to the house. "What makes you say that?"

"We started running a good while back. I know they're attracted to people in general, but there were others along the way they could've gone after. They followed us, waited for an opening. It was eerie," Draco admitted, naturally pale face even more devoid of color than usual.

"That is a cause for concern," Severus acknowledged. "Thank you for informing me. Come, we should find you all some chocolate."

"The one thing I like about dementor attacks," Harry muttered with a weak but wry smile.

Severus gave him a sideways look. "If you can manage to avoid being attacked, you may have all the chocolate you wish."

"Mmm," Harry replied, swaying a bit dizzily.

Severus tightened his grip on Harry and kept him upright, guiding him through the door. He lowered his charge into the closest seat at the kitchen table.

"Midgy," Severus commanded. When the elf appeared, he instructed, under Hermione's watchful eye, "Bring my kit then get everyone some form of chocolate."

"Yes, master."

Severus noticed that Harry had closed his eyes and with a jolt, he realized that Harry was still losing blood. With the dementors and all, Severus had not even thought to close the wound. He berated himself for his foolishness. Muttering a string of words, he aimed his wand at the gash and a thin layer of skin closed over it. It was not healed on the inside but at least the external tissue would prevent further blood loss.

Midgy reappeared and handed Severus a worn black box. He opened it and it unfurled into several collapsable layers, each stocked with a different set of potions. Choosing one carefully, he glanced at the bottle before shaking Harry lightly by the shoulder.

"Drink this," he instructed as Harry opened his eyes.

Harry took the uncapped bottle of muscle knitting potion and downed it with a grimace. "Gross, as usual."

"The worse it tastes, the more potent it is," Severus stated.

When Winky reappeared with a tray of fancy chocolates and a chocolate cake, Severus remembered rather suddenly that he and Harry were not alone in the room.

"Eat," he told Harry's friends, who were looking around in a daze.

They did so and color began to return to their cheeks, thankfully. It would not be fun explaining to Narcissa and Molly about their catatonic children. After several minutes, they had recovered, for the most part.

"I think it would be best if you three Floo home," Severus said. Harry had closed his eyes once more. "And if you would, tell Black that I need to speak with him. Here."

Draco nodded. "We'll tell him."

Severus watched as Draco helped Hermione up, not that she needed it, and walked with her to the Floo, Ron trailing behind with an intense expression on his face. Harry seemed to have fallen asleep and Severus figured that might be best. This way, he and Sirius could have a conversation first. After the three Gryffindors had gone, Severus gently levitated Harry to the couch where he would be more comfortable. Just as he tossed a blanket on Harry, the Floo flared and deposited Sirius.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked, stepping out with a look of deep concern on his face. "Is Harry okay?"

"Yes," Severus replied curtly, turning to Harry's godfather. "Harry is no longer safe here."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry awoke to terse whispers. His eyes were still closed though he could hear what was being said above him.

"Should we tell him now?" came Harry's godfather's voice. "Or should we wait?"

"There is no point in prolonging this. Are you sure you have room for the both of us?" Severus's familiar voice asked.

"Of course," Sirius replied. "The house is bigger than you'd think. Besides, most of the Order don't stay at the house."

Harry could resist no longer and opened his eyes.

"Harry," Severus said immediately, helping him to sit up. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Harry answered. "My head still hurts a bit but I'm fine. What were you talking about just now?"

Severus shared a look with Sirius. Concerned, Harry pushed himself farther up, freeing him from his need for his guardian's help.

"Harry, please don't freak out," Sirius said.

That didn't sound good.

"Don't freak out about what?" Harry demanded.

"Listen, Harry, we really wanted to tell you but we weren't allowed..." Sirius trailed off, sending a helpless look at Severus who was studying Harry intently.

"What? Tell me," Harry insisted.

"During the last Wizarding War, Dumbledore formed a secret society called the Order of the Phoenix. It has been reinstated and has its headquarters at Sirius's house. We are going to stay there, being that you are no longer safe here, as shown by the dementor attack," Severus explained.

"A secret society to fight Voldemort? Why am I just hearing of this?" he asked, trying to keep the accusation from his voice."And these 'meetings' you've been going to, they haven't been Hogwarts, have they?"

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded, anger coursing through his head, causing it to pound. "Don't you think that I, of all people, should know? I watched him come back! I was there!" Harry raged, tossing the blanket from his legs and standing up. Severus matched and overtook his height. "Didn't you think I would want to help?"

Sirius had melted into the background a bit, leaving Severus to answer the accusations. "You are not of age," he reminded Harry. "Dumbledore seemed to think it was best that you be removed."

Harry's jaw dropped with incredulity. "How can Dumbledore make that choice? He doesn't even know me!"

"He knows you better than you would think," Severus replied. "We all must trust his judgement or else the Order will fall apart."

Harry gritted his teeth. "Even if that judgment means holing me up in a house, alone, for a whole summer? Keeping me in the dark? I bet my friends know, don't they?"  
Sirius looked at the floor. "They've been staying at the house with us."

"Us? Who's us?" Harry demanded.

"Well, most of the Weasleys, Lupin, some of the aurors..."

Harry angrily swept a hand through his hair. "So my friends have spent more time with my godfather than I have this summer? That's just great."

"I'm sorry, Harry, really. I wanted to tell you but-"

"I wouldn't let him," Snape spoke up bluntly. "It was not in your best interest."

Harry stared at his guardian. "I trusted you to tell me what was going on. Don't you remember, you promised to keep me informed- back when I had to find out that SIrius Black was my godfather from hiding out in the teacher's lounge- remember?" Harry remembered the day exactly, for whenever he wondered if he was missing something important, he thought back to Severus's promise. He put his faith in it, in his guardian.

"I will not tell you things that put you at even more risk-"

"Don't talk to me about risk," Harry said snappily. "I know all about risk. How would keeping me ignorant help reduce the risk?"

"The more you know, the more incentive there is for the Dark Lor-"

"HIS NAME IS VOLDEMORT," Harry exploded. "And he's going to try and kill me either way, so what's it matter? And if you keep keeping me in the freaking dark, it's just going to happen that much faster!"

"Harry-"

"I _trusted_ you, Severus," Harry spat, turning to storm to his room. Screw Grimmauld place. Harry didn't want to see his friends right now. _They _knew what was going on. What gave them more right to know than he? Harry slammed the door, shaking the entire doorframe. He sat on his bed, fuming. Harry's head pounded and his scar hurt. Again. If Severus wouldn't tell Harry about the Order, why should he tell Severus about his scar?

Harry tried to force himself to calm down, to quiet the rush of blood pounding behind his ears. He tried to still his anger, but something deep within him fought against the calm. Some part of him embraced the anger, fed off of it. And Harry didn't resist.

* * *

"Well now you've done it."

"Shut it, Black," Severus snapped. "I did not see you helping."

"It didn't look like you needed it," Sirius replied. "You set him off just by being your normal, sympathetic self."

Severus glared at him.

"Hey, don't give me that look," Sirius said. "I wanted to tell him beforehand but no..."

Severus shook his head impatiently. "That is not all. Harry must learn to control his temper. I will not tolerate such blatant disrespect and he will not go sulk in his room like a moody teenager."

"He is a moody teenager," Sirius pointed out.

"I have warned him about this already," Severus said, ignoring Sirius's comment. "I will give him a half hour to calm down before I go break down his door, if necessary."

"You mind if I stick around?" Sirius asked innocently. "That should go over well."

Severus shot him a dark look and headed upstairs to pack his things. Agreeable-Harry or not, they were going to Grimmauld place. Harry's safety was valued over his happiness in Severus's mind, not that his happiness was completely disregarded. As he passed Harry's door, Severus paused, listening. He heard nothing. Not surprised, he continued on his way.

* * *

Harry considered running away. He would have, except he didn't have anywhere to go. Besides, Harry wasn't even sure he really wanted to run away; maybe he was just angry. That much was for certain, though the target of his anger was still unclear. Severus made an easy target, being that he kept Harry in the dark all summer, yet Harry knew that it was really Dumbledore's fault. Dumbledore. He had spoken to Dumbledore maybe five times in the past four years and still he thought to control Harry's life? What gave him the right to decide who gets informed and who doesn't? At this point, Harry figured that if he hadn't earned the man's approval then he never would.

Thinking this about Dumbledore, Harry was forced to acknowledge how much Severus respected him. There were few people whom Severus showed such a blatant respect, almost admiration for. The Minister of Magic definitely didn't garner anywhere near the respect that Dumbledore did. Harry wondered why. He wondered what Dumbledore had done to gain such an undying loyalty. Maybe he'd ask Severus one day. Despite Harry's current misgivings, he truly trusted Severus more than anyone he could think of. If Severus trusted Dumbledore... well, Harry couldn't accept Dumbledore's decisions blindly in his current mental state, but later he would probably give in.

A loud knock sounded around the room. Harry glanced at the time, wondering how long he had been thinking.

Even after acknowledging that his anger wasn't solely directed at his guardian, he was still irked with Severus. He had broken many orders before, Harry knew, so why couldn't he have told Harry? Even after he thought his friends didn't care about him anymore, Harry thought. It dawned on Harry that they might deserve an apology. Then again, maybe not.

"What?" Harry said shortly.

The doorknob rattled but it was locked. "Can I come in?" Severus's mildly irritated voice asked through the thick wood.

"I guess," Harry replied, sounding difficult.

"Alohomora," came Severus's muffled voice. There was a click and then Snape stepped into the room. He looked at Harry sitting on the bed and then closed the door.

There was silence as they looked at one another, each waiting for the other to speak.

"Well, are you not going to apologize?" Severus asked expectantly.

Harry's jaw almost dropped. "Apologize?" he asked, anger spiking again. "Shouldn't you be the one apologizing?"

Severus seemed to choose his words carefully. "I... regret that this situation has hurt you so. However, I do not regret the fact that I acted in what I believed to be your best interest. I am sorry that I was not able to protect you from the dementor attack. Your recalcitrant remarks, on the other hand, were out of line."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Severus cut him off with a hand.

"I understand that they may have been called for, but you had no right to deliver them in such a manner. It will not be tolerated. Is that understood?"

Glaring, Harry responded, "Yes." He didn't exactly put much effort into sounding sincere.

Severus stiffened. "Good. Now pack your things. We are leaving shortly."

"We?" Harry asked, deliberately sounding surprised and disappointed. "You're going too?"

A flicker of hurt passed over Severus's face and for a moment, Harry wondered if he had gone too far. With two short strides, he came to sit next to Harry on the bed.

"Don't do this, Harry," Severus said softly.

"Don't do what?" Harry asked innocently.

Severus looked at him with those fathomless dark eyes. "Do not play ignorant. It does not suit you," he snapped halfheartedly. "Now that the Dark Lo-"

"Voldemort."

"Yes, I know his name. Now that he has returned, we must be more vigilant than ever. This is not the time to be squabbling amongst ourselves. This is not the time to be torn apart; we must all work together."

"It's a bit hard to work together when you don't even know who's working," Harry muttered.

"Harry, stop. Now you know what is going on, and we are going to join the others. Other than your feelings and your head, nothing has really been hurt. It would be easier if you simply let this go."

"'Sometimes we need to choose between what is right and what is easy'," Harry quoted automatically.

"What?" Severus asked, his solemnity broken by confusion.

Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore said that once; Hermione quotes it every time Ron and I try to skive off homework."

"Does that happen often?" Severus asked, raising a brow.

"Not with Hermione around."

Severus shook his head, a bit exasperated. "Regardless, are we alright now? Or would you like to stew in your anger a bit longer?"

Harry knew he was being snide but Harry had forgiven him somewhere along the line. He nodded and returned, "Yeah. We're good. Sorry."

"I am sorry too, Harry," Severus said softly. "I am sorry that you were attacked, I am sorry that I cannot protect you here any longer. I am sorry that there is nothing I can do to protect you from the Da-Voldemort."

Harry smiled lightly at his guardians use of Voldemort's name. Finally.

"Er, there's something I should probably tell you..."

Severus started in concern. "What?"  
Harry's lips twisted as he gathered his thoughts. "I've uh... My scar's been hurting a lot lately."

Severus's brow furrowed. "When did this start?"

Harry hesitated. "At the beginning of summer."

Severus looked at him, deeply worried. "Why did you not say anything sooner? Merlin, Harry, it has been months!"

For a moment, Harry felt guilty that his withholding information was causing Severus such distress and concern. But then again, didn't that go both ways? "You seemed to be so busy and I didn't really think it was important. The first few times, yeah, but then I kind of started ignoring it. Got used to it." After a moment, Harry admitted, "Then I wasn't going to tell you because I was angry."

Severus ran a hand through his hair. "Harry, no matter how busy I am, I will always have time for you. Please do not keep anything like this from me again, even if you are angry."

Harry thought for a moment. "I'll promise if you promise to not keep anything like the Order of the freaking Phoenix from me again."

Severus hesitated.

"Severus..."

"I can only agree under the stipulation that I can keep something from you if by telling you, you would be placed in mortal danger," Severus said.

Harry weighed this in his mind. "Agreed."

"Agreed, then."

Severus reached over with an arm and gave Harry a half hug. Harry leaned into his guardian's shoulder. "I'm glad we got that resolved," he admitted.

"As am I. Are you ready to go?"

"In a few minutes I can be," Harry said. He sighed. "I'm not so sure I want to see my friends though."

"Are you still angry with them? I thought you had given them a second chance."

"That was before I knew they were at _headquarters. _They know more than I do; that's worse than them all together simply having fun. Now I know they're having _informed_ fun. Plus, they lied to me," Harry said stubbornly.

"Do not be too hard on them, Harry. They never actually heard anything. The meetings were private. They have been cleaning, mostly," Severus informed him.

So they had been serious about that. Harry scoffed, "'Privacy' has never stopped the twins. I bet they know something."

"Let us hope that they do not."

Harry looked at him in askance.

"Or else Mrs. Weasley will have to think up some new and creative form of punishment."

Harry laughed lightly. He could only imagine that was true.

* * *

AN: There have been a few "concerns" brought up about the handling of the investigation of Cedric's death by the international wizarding police, per say. I tried to give a brief explanation (chapter 3) about why they would turn the investigation over to Fudge (so that he can then cover it up) but I'll admit that it isn't very detailed or thorough. Please keep in mind, however, that this is simply a story (and a fanfiction, at that) and it will not always be logical or accurate. After all, I really don't know enough about law, let alone Wizarding law, to write intelligibly about their motivations. Sorry for any confusion, but I recommend accepting it the way it is, for the whole topic will probably not be mentioned again. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh, Harry dear! We heard about the dementors, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked urgently the moment Harry stepped in from the Floo. She stroked his forehead, assuring that it was not gushing blood as she had expected.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, thanks," Harry said dismissively.

"Well, it is good to see you," she said fondly. "I've been wanting you to come over for weeks but-"

"I know," Harry said, cutting her off before his anger could rear up once more.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him in a motherly way. "Come, I'll show you to your room."

Harry glanced over at Severus with wide eyes at Mrs. Weasley's fussing before following her off. Even though he knew the way, Harry allowed Mrs. Weasley to lead him to the room in which he would be staying.

"You'll be in a room with Draco and Ron," Mrs. Weasley informed him. She pointed at a doorway as they walked past. "Hermione and Ginny are there and Severus will be next door to you three."

"Alright," Harry said agreeably.

"Well here you are, dear," she said coming to a stop in front of one of the guest rooms.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

She gave him a warm smile and then turned to hurry back down the stairs. "Tell everyone that dinner is in an hour."

"I will," he said. Harry turned to the door, reaching for the knob. He hesitated. Harry wasn't sure he actually wanted to see his friends at the moment. He had reconciled with Severus but they were a different story. Harry told them everything, meaning their withholding information stung all the more harshly.

Opening the door, he found Draco, Ron and Hermione sitting in a circle on a rug on the floor.

"Harry!" Ron greeted in surprise. Ever tactful, he blurted, "What are you doing here?"

Harry scowled at him. "I'm staying here now. I know about the Order, no thanks to you."

"Harry, we wanted to tell you but we couldn't," Hermione said defensively, looking earnest.

"Dumbledore made us swear," Draco added.

"I don't want to hear about Dumbledore right now," Harry said dourly, propping his trunk up against the bed.

No one seemed to know how to take that.

"Your head looks better," Hermione commented. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine," Harry replied curtly.

"Have you figured out who sent them?" Draco asked conversationally.

"Haven't really had the time, considering I had to be filled in on what was going on over at my godfather's," Harry said dryly.

His friends looked away uncomfortably.

"So," Harry said with deceptive brightness. "What's been going on at the Voldemort front? I'm sure you guys know something, what with being smack dab in the middle of headquarters and all."

"We really don't," Hermione said awkwardly. "They don't let us in on the meetings."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, they don't let you in on the meetings. I should have guessed. Naturally, you haven't picked up a single scrap of news, then? Been holed up in this room here all summer, eyes shut, ears closed."

"Harry," Draco warned.

"What?" Harry demanded. "Is it too much to ask that my best friends, whom I've shared _everything_ with, tell me what's going on? Tell me they're staying in the headquarters of the Order of the freaking Phoenix? At MY godfather's house?"

"Really, mate, we haven't heard anything. And Dumbledore made us swe-"

"Yes, yes, I know," Harry cut him off impatiently. "And you can't expect me to believe that you just sat up here, content with not knowing what's going on under the very same roof. I'm not stupid."

"Nobody said you were, Harry," Hermione said quickly as a sort of damage control.

"Besides, why couldn't I be here with you at least? I mean, _I'm _the one who faced Voldemort three times, _I _saw him come back! And yet you guys can be here while I'm all one over at Spinner's End? I deserve to be here more than all of you combined!" Harry raged, revisiting the same points he had used against Severus earlier.

"Harry, we didn't-"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course, you didn't have any choice. Like you even tried on my behalf."

"We did, Harry!" Hermione said with a hint of desperation. "We did!"

"Honestly, Harry. We did try," Draco piped up. "Now quit ripping our heads off; what did you want us to do anyway?" he asked in more annoyance than fear of Harry's wrath.

"TO TELL ME WHAT WAS GOING ON," Harry cried.

His friends looked stunned and rightly so. Harry rarely unleashed his temper and usually they were not the targets. The door squeaked open and Harry spun, ready to jump on who ever it was who wanted to join the "party".

Severus poked his head in. "I would like to point out that you can be heard downstairs. I suggest a silencing charm if the debate continues, especially since I am lucky enough to be in the room next door," he said sarcastically. After nodding at the three sitting on the floor, he withdrew. Harry stared at the door for a moment, thinking how absurd that was. He heard the closing of another door and footsteps through the thin wall.

Just as Harry finished angrily casting his silencing charm, two loud cracks sounded simultaneously. Fred and George stood grinning in the middle of the room, much to Ron, Hermione and Draco's annoyance. And therefore, to Harry's pleasure.

"Hi, guys," Harry said in greeting. "You didn't tell me you got your apparation license, but then again, no one tells me anything anymore so..." he trailed off bitterly.

"Yep, that was Harry who we heard shouting," Fred commented to George who nodded.

"Well, welcome to this dark and dreary place, Harry," George said cheerily.

"Thanks," Harry said dryly. Unable to resist, he continued, "I guess you've given up on trying to figure out what's going on just like these three have?"

Fred and George looked both appalled and offended. "Do you believe us so easily dissuaded? A closed door? A silencing charm? They're no match for us," George said confidently.

"And these guys haven't given up either, they're in it with us," Fred commented to their mild horror.

"Is that so?" Harry asked innocently.

"I'm not," Hermione said firmly. "I don't condone the use of any of their foolish inventions."

The twins rolled their eyes in unison.

Fred said, "We're working on something just for you, Hermione."

"What's that?"

George replied, "It's a pin for other people to wear so that when they're around you and you say something smart or boring-"

"Or bland or dull-"

"Or _rule-abiding_," Fred said with a shudder, "it will pipe up with 'buzzkill'-"

"Or 'downer'-"

"Or 'bother'-"

"Or 'pain-in-the-a-"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Hermione exclaimed, cutting them off with a glare. "Doesn't change that fact that eavesdropping is wrong."

"Never mind that," Harry said dismissively, "how do you manage to eavesdrop?"

With a joint grin, the twins each pulled a long, flesh colored string from their pockets. "Extendable Ears, the newest Weasley creation."

"Can I see?" Harry asked.

A string was immediately pressed into his hand. Harry examined it, then put the one end in his ear to test it out.

"Nice," Harry commented, able to hear Hermione's scoff loudly through the string. "Are you selling these?"

Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged. "How much?"

"One thousand galleons," Harry said impulsively. He hadn't seriously considered giving the money away until that comment at the party. Afterwards, the idea began to grow. After all, what would he do with it? And it would definitely irk both Ron and Hermione. Ron because it was a ridiculously large amount of money and Hermione because of the uses they would put it towards. Draco would probably be indifferent.

Harry thought for a moment that the twins' eyes were going to pop from their heads.

"What?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Be serious, Harry," George scolded. The moment those words left his mouth, he shuddered. "I cannot believe I just said that."

"I am being serious," Harry replied. A pun about his godfather sprang to mind but Harry realized this wasn't the time. "I got all that gold from the Triwizard and I don't really have anything to do with it. You guys need it more than I do."

For a moment, possibly for the first time in their lives, the twins were speechless. "...and you would just _give_ it to us?" Fred said as if re-evaluating Harry's sanity.

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't mind if you made me a partner, if it would make you feel better."

It only took a glance between the twins for them to come up with their answer. "Deal!"

Harry shook hands with both of them, each grinning ridiculously.

"Thank you a million times over, Harry," George said excitedly.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go write to Lee and get those plans we talked about last year in action," Fred said mischievously.

"Don't you want the money first?

"You have it on you?" George asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I wasn't about to leave it unattended in my room, I mean anyone can Floo over there."

"I bet Snape's got some sort of nasty hidden surprise for anyone who breaks in," Fred said skeptically. "And you could have locked the door."

Harry shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me. And really, as if every wizard above the age of eleven _doesn't_ know 'Alohomora'."

George elbowed his brother. "See, Fred? If we'd have known he had it on him, we could've just stolen it and then he wouldn't have to be partner!"

Harry snorted; he knew they would never do that to him. Harry opened up his trunk and pushed aside some clothes to find the sack.

Fred gave his brother a look. "We were just talking about Snape's nasty surprises. Don't you think he'd have one for us if we made off with all of Harry's prize money?"  
"You afraid of Snape, Fred?" George taunted.

"You should be," Harry interrupted thrusting the bag of gold at them.

"Great, thanks a bunch, Harry," Fred said.

"Yeah, you're our new hero," George added.

"Join the club," Harry muttered.

"There's a club?"

"NO."

"We should start one, then. Whaddya say, George?"

"I'll make the buttons."

"I've got the posters."

"_I've _got a hex ready for if you two don't get out of here," Harry inserted darkly.

"Right."

"Sorry."

"Bye."

"LEAVE!"

With a pop, they disappeared. Harry sighed into the blessed silence, suddenly realizing that his other three friends were still in the room. He looked at them, waiting for a comment.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something, Ron, about how much money that is to give away? And Hermione, aren't you going to chide me for being irresponsible?" he asked, somewhat halfheartedly. The exchange with the twins had actually brightened his mood a bit; one of the good and reliable effects that they had upon people.

Ron shrugged. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Neither was I," Hermione commented. "Even if it _was_ a supremely foolish move."

Harry looked at them, for some reason wanting them to say something he could argue with. "And you?" he asked Draco.

"Can you imagine how much stuff we can help them test on the Slytherins?" Draco asked with a sly grin. "I'll have to tell them some of the stuff I learned at Durmstrang."

"Nothing dark," Harry warned.

"Of course not," Draco agreed. Hermione shot him a concerned look.

It seemed they have opted to carefully avoid another shouting match with Harry. That was no fun. "I guess I ought to go tell Severus that I just gave away a thousand galleons."

"Yeah, that's probably the sort of thing he ought to know," Draco commented casually.

They looked at Harry and he looked back. "Dinner's in a half hour," Harry said simply before leaving the room. It wasn't a far walk to Severus's room; after all, he was right next door. Harry arrived and knocked a couple of times.

"Severus?" he asked.

There was no reply. That was strange, Harry was certain he had heard him over here just minutes ago. The door was unlocked so Harry opened it and stepped inside.

"Severus!" he cried, hurrying to his guardian's side where he lay on the floor in a grimace of pain.

"Close...the door," he managed.

Harry flicked his wand and it slammed shut. For good measure, he cast a quick silencing charm.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Harry asked urgently.

"I am... being called."

Harry's blood ran cold. He knew that this would happen eventually and so it had. And at last, Severus would have to pay the price for his betrayal. He would have to pay the price for Harry. And Harry would have to stand it.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry bit his lip. "Is... is there anything I can do?"

Severus shook his head and grimaced as another wave of pain apparently shot through his mark. Looking at Severus, Harry felt his scar burn fiercely, suddenly.

"Ah," he hissed, pressing his hand to it.

Severus looked up in horror but Harry waved him off. "It's fine. I'm fine."

All at once, the pain eased, lessening to a dull throb. Harry blinked his vision clear and saw Severus release his arm, knuckles white. They sat in silence for a moment, recovering as best they could. Harry could still feel the stark anger that had, for a split second, pulsed through his scar. This time, it didn't feel like the anger was his.

After a minute, Harry said, "Well, that was fun."

"Understatement of the year," Severus said, his voice rough.

Another silence fell. At last, Harry could hold it in no longer.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly.

Severus gave him a look like they had had this conversation before. Just to be certain, he asked, "Whatever for?"

"It's my fault. That you're being hurt; it's my fault," Harry said unsteadily.

"Harry, it is certainly not your fault that Voldemort is cruel to his servants and former servants. Whether I had adopted you or not, I would still have been called right now."

"But you could've gone. You wouldn't have had to resist for me," Harry protested.

"Would you have wanted me to go?" Severus asked, raising a brow. "Would you have me return to that life?"

"Well, no..."

"Then it is fine." Severus raised a hand to cut Harry off as he began to protest. "It is. I would be going through worse pain if I had gone, had you not been here, had I not had someone to fight for. I can handle this, Harry, trust me."

Harry frowned deeply. "And there's no way to remove the Dark Mark?" he asked finally.

"Not unless you are the Dark Lord," Severus said with a hint of dark humor. He pushed himself up on the wrong arm and winced at the pain.

Harry grimaced. "Isn't there something you can brew to help that?"

Severus thought for a moment. "I have never faced this situation but there are a few things we could try. Would you be open to returning to Spinner's End to do some brewing?" Severus hesitated. "Or you could always stay here, with your friends."

"I'll go," Harry replied immediately. "I want to help. But I thought you said it wasn't safe?"

"Not without me there," Severus clarified. "Not for you alone."

"Oh," Harry said simply. "Dinner's probably ready by now," he commented absentmindedly.

"Then we ought to head down," Severus said, straightening. "Mrs. Weasley has probably gone to much effort."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked worriedly. "You could always stay up here, I'd bring you something."

"I am fine."

"But-"

"Harry," Severus scolded lightly. "You know full well that I will be able to appear as if nothing is amiss. No one will notice."

"I will," Harry protested quietly.

"Come," Severus said in reply. "We should not leave them waiting."

Back straight, head high, Severus strode from the room. Despite himself, Harry felt a twinge of guilt. He followed Severus down the stairs, noticing that he held his left arm at his side, carful not to bump it on the railing or against his leg. Everyone was already gathered in the kitchen and the twins were reluctantly helping to set the table.

"Heya, Harry, where're you sitting?" Fred asked, carrying a plate Cornish pasties that looked absolutely delicious.

Harry looked around, seeing that Severus had chosen a seat and was sitting already. "There, next to Severus."

"Alright, these are going right next to you, then," Fred said, waving the plate beneath Harry's nose.

"Anything else you fancy?" George asked.

"Treacle tart?" Harry asked hopefully.

"You got it," George said with a wink, disappearing into the kitchen.

Harry grinned, taking his seat between Severus and Hermione. It suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't gotten a chance to tell Severus about the prize leaned over to his guardian.

"Just thought I'd let you know that I gave my thousand galleons prize money to Fred and George to open a joke shop. Okay? Okay," Harry said quickly in a low voice, passing it off in his tone as trivial. He then turned to Hermione. "So, Hermio-"

"Harry," Severus said darkly. "You are not getting out of explaining that easily."

Hermione looked between the two of them. Harry shot her a look, begging for help. "You're on your own for this one, Harry. I'm still not clear on why you did it," she said.

Harry turned dramatically back to Severus. "What's there to explain?"

"Hm, let us start with _why_," Severus replied, equally as dramatic. "What in Merlin's name would make a small fortune in funding for the twins seem like a good idea?"

Harry glanced nervously at Mrs. Weasley but she was out of hearing range and Severus was talking low. Harry shrugged. "At least this way we know where their start up money came from," Harry pointed out. "I mean, they're bound to get it either way, it might as well be legitimate."

"That is hardly reason enough to-" Severus cut himself off as Mrs. Weasley came bustling over with a bowl of potatoes. "We will address this later," he told Harry sternly. Harry nodded obediently.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. That's the last thing you want to hear from Snape," a feminine voice said from behind Harry.

Harry twisted in his seat to look at the woman with purple hair who had just entered the room.

Her eyes grew wide and her hair flashed to pink. "And to Harry Potter, even?" she continued. "Good luck with that one, Harry." She offered her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot."

"Thanks," Harry replied, shaking her hand. "You are..."

The woman's hair turned red to match her blush. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Tonks."

"Just Tonks?" Harry asked, liking her already.

"Nymphadora Tonks," Severus supplied helpfully.

Tonks glared at him. "I hate that name and you know it."

"I like it," Harry offered. "How do you do that with your hair?"

"Hm?" she asked, turning her attention back to Harry and losing the glare. "Oh, I'm a metamorphagus. I can change my appearance, see?"

Her hair grew longer, darker and her face shrunk a bit until looking out at Harry was a perfect likeness of Hermione.

"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed, mood lifting. "Hermione, look."

Hermione turned and gave Tonks a look. Tonks mimicked it. "Real mature, Tonks."

"How's this one then?" she asked. Her face grew wider, paler and her hair shortened. Harry chucked as she became the mirror image of Snape. "Mature enough?"

"Quite," Severus said dryly.

"You haven't got the voice down though," Harry told her.

Tonks scowled at him, quite like Snape, before squeezing her eyes shut and turning back into herself. "Anyways, that's how I passed the concealment and disguise part of the Auror exams."

"You're an auror?" Harry asked excitedly as she pulled out a chair across from him. He remembered the Durmstrang boys talking about Aurors one day. Granted, they were badmouthing them for their apparent incompetence, but even so.

"Yep."

"_Really_?"

"Wanna see my badge?" she asked rhetorically, rolling her eyes.

"That's brilliant," Harry said happily. "How many dark wizards have you caught?"

Tonks shrugged nonchalantly. "I lost count after my first year. It's a group effort, really."

"Sounds like fun," Harry said earnestly.

"Thinking of joining?" Tonks asked lightly, her tone lilting.

"No," Severus answered for Harry. Harry shot him a look. "It is quite possibly the most dangerous job you could choose."

Harry rolled his eyes but caught Tonks's wink at him the moment Severus looked away. He grinned.

"Hello, Harry, good to see you whole," Lupin said, sauntering into the room. He took a seat next to Tonks and they struck up a conversation.

"Thanks, Lupin," Harry replied casually. Leaning over to Severus, he asked, "How many people are in the Order?"

"A good many."

"Will I get to meet them all?" Harry asked, wondering how many more like TOnks he could expect. He liked her.

"Yes, I am sure you will. There is a meeting tomorrow with Dumbledore, most should be here at Headquarters," Severus replied.

"Can I come?"

"To the meeting?" Severus asked. "Absolutely not."

"Why?" Harry demanded, working hard to keep his voice neutral so as not to attract attention from those conversing around him.

"You are not of age. We have been over this," Severus pointed out.

"But there's no reason I can't see what's going on," Harry replied petulantly.

"Yes, there is," Severus replied. "It is not safe."

"Says who?" Harry asked in a difficult tone.  
"I," Severus replied. "And Dumbledore."

"I'd like to have a talk with Dumbledore," Harry grumbled.

Severus warned, "Harry..."

Harry rolled his eyes again and joined Hermione's conversation with Ron. She had her bushy brown hair tied back in a ponytail that came inches from hitting Harry's face every time she whipped around at a comment of Ron's.  
"I am _not_ as stuck up as Percy!" she was saying, face flushed with anger.

Ron slunk down in his seat and scoffed. "Oh, then why were you reading the dictionary the other day? That was Percy's favorite bedtime story."

Hermione huffed, "I'm sorry I like to look up things I don't know. Maybe you should try it sometime. Unless you know what 'incorrigible' means?"

Harry, who did, chuckled. Ron was the very definition of incorrigible; no matter how hard Hermione tried, she just couldn't get him to listen. Frustrated, Hermione turned on Harry. "And you..."

"What did I do?" Harry asked defensively. "I just joined this conversation!"

Unable to think of anything, Hermione turned in her chair so that she wasn't facing either one of them.

"She's nutters," Ron mouthed to Harry who nodded fervently.

Hermione shot them both a scowl. She rolled her eyes and faced away.

Harry shrugged at Ron, who grinned. Though he was still a bit annoyed, Harry was glad to have his friends back once more.

* * *

Severus watched Harry laugh with his friends in an odd, sort of detached way. His dark mark still throbbed painfully but he had pulled up his well practiced mask so that not even Harry could see.

Harry. He was causing Severus more pain than his arm, not that he would ever admit that to his son. And it certainly was not intentional. Severus wanted so badly to tell Harry everything, to warn him of what was quite possibly to come. If only Dumbledore would let him... But Dumbledore's reasons were valid, Severus agreed. Harry didn't realize that if Voldemort could really access his mind through his scar, he might unknowingly compromise the entire Order. Knowing Harry's predisposition to generally misplaced and all consuming guilt, Severus was not about to inform him of this. And yet, it was hard not to give him a reason for remaining in the dark.

Most of all, Severus wanted to tell Harry about the prophecy. At the same time, he dreaded the day that Harry found out, for he could very well find out how the prophecy came to light at the same time. Severus could only imagine what would happen if Harry turned away from him after that revelation, not that he wouldn't deserve it. Severus would rather resist being called a thousand times than feel that sort of pain all over again.

"What do you think, Severus?" Sirius asked from where he stood, palms on the table, leaning down to talk to Lupin.

"What about?" Severus asked, coming back to himself.

Sirius gave him a look and lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. "I think we should tell Harry."

"No."

"He deserves that much, Severus," Sirius insisted.

"Look at him, Sirius," Severus said with a tinge of raw emotion in his equally quiet voice. "Would you destroy the boy who sits there laughing with his friends? You know that is what would happen if we tell him."

Sirius looked torn. "I'm afraid that's what will happen if we don't," he said with an odd graveness. "He needs to be prepared, Severus."

"We will speak about it with Dumbledore tomorrow," Severus compromised. "But I am loathe to destroy his innocence."

Sirius, for once, looked serious. "I don't know where you got that impression, Severus, because his innocence was taken a long time ago."

"What is left of it, then," Severus corrected flatly.

"It will happen eventually," Sirius reminded him.

"I wish I did not have to be."

Lupin looked at Severus, finally speaking after observing the rest of the conversation. "You really have changed, Severus. I doubted what Sirius said but... he was right."

Severus scowled but he couldn't bring himself to regret or even resent his change. It had been for the better, he was sure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry tapped his fingers against the hardwood floor in boredom. "Have they started yet?" he asked idly to the twins who were currently propped up against the wall, Extendable Ears trailing across the floor.

"Not that I can tell," George replied.

"I think they're waiting for Dumbledore," Fred said.

"_I _think you two shouldn't be using those things," Hermione said haughtily. "They deserve their privacy as much as anyone else."

"Says the one who _wasn't _kept in the dark all summer," Harry muttered gloomily.

"Besides," Hermione continued, ignoring Harry, "Mrs. Weasley will catch you and have all of our skins, or worse, your wands."

"We talked our way out of it last time," Fred pointed out. Despite his assertions, he fingered his wand lovingly, only just gaining the allowance to use magic whenever he wanted, being of age.

"Last time," Hermione repeated for emphasis.

The squeak of a door caused everyone to scramble to their feet. The twins bolted into another room with Draco and Hermione, hiding, while Ron hesitated before following. Harry felt his pocket, feeling the bulge of the invisibility cloak there. He considered pulling it out, slipping it on and trying to follow Dumbledore into the room, but something told him he wouldn't make it in time. Therefore, he chose to make a point. Harry stayed right where he was, casually sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway. He wanted Dumbledore to see how isolated he was and how casually resentful.

Sure enough, the gray haired man soon rounded the corner, pausing as he took in Harry slumped against the wall, staring off into space. Moving nothing but his eyes, Harry looked at Dumbledore and he stared back, saying nothing. He seemed to sense Harry's anger and withdrew into himself.

"Harry," he acknowledged evenly.

"Professor," Harry replied, managing a certain amount of contempt despite his indifferent tone.

After another searching look at Harry, Dumbledore stepped past him, entering the room in which the others were gathered. Harry glimpsed Sirius bent over a piece of parchment before the door swung shut.

"Clear," Harry called to the twins.

They emerged warily, glancing at the door to make sure it was indeed closed. Seeing that it was, the twins assumed their previous positions, the other boys moving over to join them.

"Here you are," they said, presenting Harry and Draco with Extendable Ears.

"Hey, what about me?" Ron asked petulantly.

"Keep your voice down," George scolded. "And we've only got four."

Ron scowled at them.

"Yeah, sorry, Hermione," Fred added, glancing over at her. She stood at the edge of the doorframe, arms crossed, looking at them with an air of superiority.

"I'm devastated," she said sarcastically.

"Well if you don't approve of our methods, I suppose we oughtn't share anything we learn," George told her, inserting the flesh colored string in his ear.

Hermione looked torn. Harry put his in as well, letting the other end snake under the door as it was intended. He heard voices but they were a bit muddled. Straining to make them out, Harry could hear Dumbledore speaking.

"It is fairly safe at the present moment, given the lengths we are taking to keep it that way," he said as if breaking up an argument.

"Yes, but don't you think it would be better if we moved it elsewhere? That place could be compromised so easily, it is hardly the most secure place for a weapon of such import-"

"And where would we move it to?" Severus asked, cutting Sirius off. "Hogwarts? Here? We cannot spare the people to guard it elsewhere."

"We are now," Sirius protested.

"They are already there," Lupin spoke up. "In addition, you know that it can't be removed by just anyone."

"Then we'll get the one who can!" Sirius shouted. "It's only right, fair for him."

"Keep your voice down," an unfamiliar rasp came. "Silencio."  
Suddenly, Harry could hear nothing. He pulled the device from his ear with a venom. "What weapon?" Harry demanded.

"This is the first we're hearing about it, too, mate," Fred said carefully.

"What?" Hermione asked. "What did you hear?"

"They were talking about moving a weapon of great importance," Draco drawled. "But apparently they cannot without someone whose name they didn't mention."

"There's a weapon that can help us defeat Voldemort and they haven't even told us!" Harry cried angrily.

George sent a wary glance at the door, seeming glad, actually, that there was a silencing charm upon it. "Why would they?"

"Yes, I mean, it isn't our job, necessarily, to destroy Voldemort," Hermione pointed out.

"And we're not in the Order," Ron added bitterly.

"But we've done more than most of them have," Harry complained. "I've fought him three times already! What happens if I get stuck with him again and I don't have the weapon to destroy him?"

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione admitted, looking a bit concerned. "But if I were you, I wouldn't let on to Snape that you know. That can only end badly."

Harry scowled. "We'll see."

* * *

"I'd like to tell Harry," Sirius said simply, alone with Severus and Dumbledore after the meeting.

Dumbledore frowned. "Why do you feel it necessary?"  
"The poor kid is beginning to think we all hate him and that's why we're keeping him in the dark," Sirius said with dismay. "If we don't tell him, he might become so detached that he'll never come fully back. He'll start to hate _us_. We've got to make him understand why we're not saying anything."

"So tell him enough to give him a taste of what he is missing, only so he understands why he can't know more? That is foolish and I quite disagree," Severus stated. "I think that he should remain as sheltered as possible."

Dumbledore considered this before turning back to Sirius. "What do you propose we tell him? How much?"

"Albus-" Severus began.

"Severus," Dumbledore stopped him. "Let me hear him out."  
Looking the slightest bit smug, Sirius replied, "At least that his scar is a connection with Voldemort. I understand that he can't know about the prophecy, but I think he should be allowed to be told a little more about the Order."

"Telling him that he is a gateway to the Dark Lord will only freak him out and increase his already substantial misplaced guilt," Severus snapped. "And what would you tell him about the Order that would not be compromised if the Dark Lord were to invade his mind at any given moment?"  
"He deserves to know what his parents died for, _Severus_," Sirius growled.

Severus glared at him. "He does know. He knows enough, why add to his pain at the moment?"

"Becaus-"

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore interrupted. "Please. As much as it hurts me to see Harry in distress-"

Sirius scoffed lightly.

"-and yes, it does hurt me to see him in distress, I am not sure I can consent to telling him much of anything," Dumbledore said gravely. "Even at the cost of his resenting me."

Severus opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore waved him off.

"I realize that he blames me for this, Severus, and it is not unjustified in his eyes," Dumbledore said calmly. "I met him in the hallway on the way in here and he was... 'cool', shall we say, to me."

"I will speak with him, if you wish, Headmaster," Severus offered.

"Do not worry about it, Severus. I understand that teenagers are quick to accuse and quite capable of holding grudges. It will, I believe, pass, in time." He folded his hands carefully. "And I would not give him more to hold against you."

"So you won't let us tell him a blasted thing?" Sirius demanded, growing angrier at the old man by the minute.

"I maintain what I told you earlier this summer. Harry is only to be told what he needs to know," Dumbledore said, pacing to the window. He folded his hands behind his back and looked out passively. "I can only hope that our precautions will not be necessary."

"Harry's scar is still bothering him," Severus pointed out.

Dumbledore turned back gravely. "That does not bode well; it only serves to prove my point. Once Voldemort discovers their link, Harry, and his mind, will no longer be safe. It is regrettable, but unavoidable, I fear."

"And there is nothing we can do?" Severus asked.

"Occlumency, Severus. I believe that is his best chance. Has he been practicing?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am not certain. Not when he is around me, at least. I will look into it," Severus promised.

"Good. Are we done here, then?" Dumbledore asked, throwing a glance at Sirius who was still obviously peeved.

"I believe so," Severus supplied.

Dumbledore nodded. "I will see you both at the next staff meeting, then."

Severus nodded. Sirius, on the other hand, replied curtly. "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore spared him a sympathetic glance. "I am sorry, truly. But this is the way it must be."

* * *

After dinner, Harry lingered for a few moments at the table. Mad-Eye Moody eyed him with his odd blue eye, unnerving Harry greatly. They had been introduced only after the meeting and Harry was unsure whether he would ever get used to the darting eyeball or the grotesque scars that marred Moody's face. As it was, he tried not to make eye contact with either of the man's eyes.

"I best be going," he barked to Mrs. Weasley. "Thanks for dinner."

"Oh, certainly. Glad you could stay this time," she said graciously. "I really wish Tonks and Minerva could have as well."

"Yes, well, there's work to do," he said shortly. "I intend to go do it."

With that, he exited the room, heading for the outside to apparate away. Harry waited until Kingsley had also excused himself before finally speaking. Only Severus, Lupin, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley remained within hearing distance. Even Harry's friends had left, figuring correctly that Harry needed a bit of time to himself. Mrs. Weasley busied herself with dishes while the others remained at the table.

"You know I could get Kreacher to do that," Sirius offered.

"Goodness, no," Mrs. Weasley replied immediately. "I'm just fine, thank you."

"Well he might as well be doing _something_ around here," Sirius grumbled. "I mean, the kids are doing more cleaning around here than that elf."

"They are hardly kids, Sirius," Lupin said quietly.

"That's true, I'm sorry," Sirius replied, glancing over at Harry.

Harry saw his chance. "On that note, being that we're not kids, I would like to know what's going on."

"Haven't we been over this?" Severus said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I seem to recall the conversation but not the answers to any of my questions," Harry replied coldly. Severus's eyes narrowed. "How was the meeting?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius glanced at Severus. "Er, good."

"Did you guys talk about anything that I should probably know? You know, being that I have the greatest probability of facing Voldemort again, 'cause he sort of has it our for me," Harry said snidely, voice dripping with accusation.

Sirius clearly didn't know how to respond to this, but judging by Severus's glare, Lupin's neutrality and Mrs. Weasley's preoccupation with the china, he seemed to be Harry's best bet.

"Sirius? Anything I should know that will help prevent me from getting killed?" he prompted, pushing at the weakest link, his godfather.

"Blast it, Harry," Sirius said, giving in. "They don't want me to tell you but-"

"Black!" Severus said sharply, cutting him off. In a low voice, he continued, "You heard what Dumbledore said. Only what he needs to know."

"And I think this qualifies!" Sirius replied hotly.

"Harry did make a good point," Lupin seconded.

Harry kept carefully still, not wanting to push his sudden luck. He watched as the dark glare previously focused on him switched to the pair of marauders.

"It is not your choice to make," Severus told Lupin sharply.

Lupin tilted his head in concession. "Fair point."

"But it is mine," Sirius argued. "What with being his godfather and all."

"Being his father, the ultimate decision, however, is mine," Severus shot back. "And I say that Harry is not to know, as per Dumbledore's orders."

"For once, I must agree with Severus," Mrs. Weasley piped up. "Dumbledore was quite clear on the fact."

Harry could feel the tide turning against him. "But shouldn't my opinion matter? Or are you just going to keep talking about me like I'm not here?"

"And you shouldn't be," Severus said immediately, impulsively.

A look of hurt passed over Harry's face before it hardened. "Well if that's what you think." He stood, making to leave.

"Harry-"  
"NO! You don't tell me anything, you bring me _here_ and don't tell me anything, and now you say you don't want me here?" Harry demanded. "Well, if that's how you feel, then I'll be going."

"Just because you shouldn't be here doesn't mean I don't wan-"

"Right," Harry snapped. He looked at his godfather. "Bye Sirius, Lupin," he said pointedly.

Spinning, Harry bolted from the room, heading down the hallway and pulling the invisibility cloak from his pocket as he ran.

"Harry!" Severus called in a mix of anger and panic from the kitchen. Harry heard the scrape of a chair on the floor and his guardian's heavy footfall as he hurried after him.

Harry freed the cloak from his pocket and slipped it over himself just as Severus rounded the corner.

"Harry!" he called again. "Wait, please!"

But Harry had already turned the knob, opened the door. Harry was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry wandered down the street with a scowl. Eyes on the ground, he trudged along the hot sidewalk, wishing that he was elsewhere. Anywhere, really. Harry felt the slightest bit guilty about running out like that, but he couldn't take it any longer. He snapped and something within him had been yearning to run for a while now.

Not long after he left, while still under the invisibility cloak, Harry heard Severus's calls after him, glimpsed him on a street corner even. At the look on his face, Harry almost ripped the cloak off and revealed himself, but he wasn't ready for that just yet. He wasn't ready to go back, to get scolded and to go on knowing just as little as before. And so Harry had turned away, wandering down the next street instead. Eventually, it had gotten too hot to remain under the cloak and so Harry had bunched it up, stuffing it under his arm as he walked. The night was peaceful, for once. So little seemed truly peaceful these days. And so Harry walked on.

* * *

Severus looked around wildly in panic. He was searching for some sign, any sign of Harry but simply could not find one. If only Harry were allowed to do magic, he might have been able to track the trail of the spells, but alas. The sun began to creep lower as Severus hurried from street to street. Clearly, Harry wasn't thinking of the risks of running off like that; he wasn't thinking of the evil things that could be lurking, of all the people after him.

And if Harry got hurt, it would be Severus's fault, and he knew it. He had pushed Harry too far, kept him too in the dark. Let the wrong words slip. If Harry got hurt, he would never forgive himself.

Rounding a corner, Severus almost ran right into Lupin.

"Have you found Harry?" Severus asked hopefully.

"No," Lupin admitted. "But we've got everyone available out looking." He paused, taking in Severus's almost crazed appearance. "We'll find him, Severus."

"But will we find him in time?" Severus muttered. "He's already been attacked once, you would think he'd have more sense."

"No, I don't think he would. He's been through a lot these past few days and he had to blow off steam. Harry isn't exactly known for thinking of the consequences of his actions," Lupin said honestly. "We'll find him," he repeated.

"I hope so," Severus said earnestly.

They parted and Severus headed farther away as night fell. How far could Harry have gotten by now? He could be halfway across town. He could be dead. Severus's gut twisted painfully as he called out once more, "Harry!"

There was no reply.

* * *

Harry wandered in and out of the houses and streets, watching the darkness close in on the town. With the dark came a chill in the air, making Harry wish he had brought his cloak. He patted his wand in his pocket, knowing that if worst came to worst, he wouldn't freeze to death.

That wasn't his plan, however. By walking, he had calmed down for the most part, and was certain he had proved his point. Harry wasn't sure that he was quite ready to forgive Severus but he was more than ready to go home. He began heading back to Grimmauld place, luckily having spent just enough time at his godfather's to be able to find his way home.

He turned down the familiar street that held Sirius's house and eyed the numbers. On the even side of the street, the numbers went from ten straight to fourteen. Harry frowned. Suddenly, Harry couldn't remember where his godfather lived, only that it wasn't either of those two places. He knew, however, that it was between them, yet there was nothing there; the buildings were side by side. Why wasn't it there? How was he supposed to find it, to get back home? Harry looked around. If it hadn't been for the small cluster of muggles hanging out under the street light across the road, he might have tried shouting out to see if they could hear him within.

It was then that the chill of the night deepened into the cold familiar ice that cast dread upon Harry's soul. Dementors. Again. They must have been tasked with following him, wherever he happened to go. Someone knew he was here. Harry drew his wand to meet the dark gliding figures that advanced across the pavement, drawing nearer by the second. Harry faced a moment of indecision. He was underage, he could be expelled from Hogwarts for casting a spell. The alternative, however, was the loss of his soul. Surely self defense was justified, Harry thought as he raised his wand and readied the spell.

"Harry, duck!" a voice came from behind. Harry twisted, ducking as he did so. "Expecto Patronum!"

A large spectral dog form shot from Sirius's wand, eliciting a scream from one of the muggles across the street. The dementors were dispelled and Harry rushed over to Sirius.

He whispered to Harry, "I live at number twelve, Grimmauld place. Remember that."

Harry nodded, deciding it wasn't the time for questions. The dementors circled above, waiting for another pass. Harry looked back at the buildings and all of a sudden, number twelve was there. Sirius ushered him to the door, glancing up at the sky in concern.

"Get inside."

Harry didn't argue but stepped inside, Sirius close behind. Sirius closed the door and turned to Harry grimly.

"I hope you now realize the foolishness of what you've done. That could've ended very, very badly," Sirius said.

Harry was truly beginning to regret leaving. "I'm really sorry, I just sort of lost it."

Sirius sighed. "Well, I guess I can't talk. I ran away once too." He rubbed his forehead. "I'll send a message to the others that you're safe. Severus is worried sick."

"Others?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked at him. "Your safety is paramount, Harry. Did you honestly think we wouldn't send every available hand out to look for you?"  
Harry looked down, feeling even worse. "Sorry," he repeated.

"The important part is that you're safe," Sirius said tiredly. "Go on inside; your friends have been worried too."

Harry nodded and headed farther inside, feeling sheepish and childish. He entered the sitting room where Hermione was sitting on the couch, face filled with worry, and Draco's arm around her shoulders. Ron sat in a chair across the room, looking into the fire.

"Harry!" Hermione said, jumping up. The other two looked at him in surprise and relief. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"They wouldn't let us out to look for you," Ron said apologetically. "But I think everyone else is."

Harry was soon enveloped in a hug from Hermione, then treated to a nice scolding.

"Though you shouldn't have run off like that, it was rash and foolish and you're lucky to be here now," she said sternly, sounding disconcertingly like Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, especially being that I was attacked by dementors again," Harry said, slumping down in a chair. Before they asked, he elaborated, "Sirius saved me from having to use magic underage."

"Oh my-"

"Harry!" Severus's sharp voice came from the hall.

Harry cringed, shrinking down in his seat.

"In here, Professor," Draco spoke up, sending Harry a wry grin. Harry responded with a glare.

Severus entered the room, glancing around and spotting Harry in the chair, looking a bit apologetic. To Harry's surprise, he rushed over, gathering Harry up into a hug.

"You're safe," he breathed in relief.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry, really," Harry said, wondering if his few hours of absence had truly driven Snape mad, for he hadn't let go yet. When he did, Harry knew he was in for it. Much like Hermione's change, Severus's face hardened into the look that Harry knew to be his looking-forward-to-doling-out-punishment expression.

"If you _ever_ run off like that again, you will be locked in your room for a solid month, do you understand me?" he asked.

Harry gulped. "Yes, sir." The politeness couldn't be overdone at this point, he figured.

"I told you that we weren't telling you anything to keep you safe and then you go off and put yourself in jeopardy like that? What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" Severus demanded.

Harry could see the worry in his eyes. "I wasn't really."

"That much is obvious," Severus said stiffly.

Harry apologized again, noticing that his friends shuffled awkwardly over in the corner, obviously not comfortable with the entire exchange. "I was just frustrated and when you said you didn't want me-"

"I never said that," Severus interrupted. "I said you shouldn't be here, and it is true- you should not. I should have been able to protect you at home, without relocating you. I certainly did not mean that I did not want you here."

Harry looked away, feeling even more chagrin than before. "Sorry," he said again.

"Stop apologizing, you are obviously forgiven," Severus said in a tone that contradicted his words.

It didn't seem so obvious to Harry. He was about to say more when Sirius walked in with Lupin, face pale.

Harry could almost see Severus preparing a snide comment about the dementors but he cut himself off. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?" What other horrible things have I caused? he added silently.

"I...I-" Sirius tried to speak but looked so shocked that he failed.

Lupin took the paper from Sirius's shaking hands. He read from it, "Sirius Black, you are hereby formally being summoned for trial under the Wizengamot for use of magic in the presence of a muggle, thereby threatening the integrity of the International Statute of Secrecy. Your hearing will be held at ten o'clock on the morning of August eleventh. Sincerely, Harriet Scott, Department of Wizarding Security."

There was a palpable tension in the room as silence fell. The knot in Harry's stomach tightened into a knot that seemed to be tearing him up from the inside. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Harry said hurriedly, expression apologetic.

Sirius waved him off. "It'll be okay, I think." He sounded anything but certain.

"But you might get in trouble now, all because of me," Harry said, feeling his heart twist. "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"I think you just did," Sirius said, a failing attempt at humor.

"Surely once you explain that there were dementors on your doorstep, the Wizengamot will understand," Lupin said comfortingly.

"I'll go with you, testify," Harry offered.

"Thanks, Harry, but I don't know if it will help," Sirius said. He ran his hand through his hair. "I think I'll head off to bed now," he said, almost in a daze. "Goodnight."

Sirius left the room and Harry slumped back into the chair, burying his face in his hands. It was all his fault; all of it. He was rash and stupid and he had done more damage than he could possibly imagine. Harry could feel the guilt welling up, swallowing him whole. At least it enveloped the anger he previously felt. Harry wondered if perhaps the anger would have been better.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was not until the next day that Harry saw Sirius again. His friends had thankfully left the room, leaving him in much needed solitude. He was sitting on his bed, back against the headboard, knees tucked to his chest, when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry asked warily.

"Severus," came the reply.

"Come in," Harry said in relief. He was still feeling far too guilty to see Sirius.

Severus opened the door and stepped inside, Sirius in tow. "And Sirius," Severus corrected.

Harry scowled as he felt a rush of embarrassment. He didn't meet Sirius's eyes.

"Harry, you cannot stay in here all day," Severus said. "You cannot just hide and sulk. There is work to be done."

"I know," Harry replied.

"Why don't you leave us alone for a minute, Severus?" Sirius asked, voice lacking its usual bright energy.

_No, don't, _Harry wanted to protest. But he didn't.

Severus closed the door with a snap and then they were alone. The awkwardness was next to unbearable.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Harry said again.

Sirius came to sit next to Harry on the bed, but still Harry did not look up. "I don't blame you, Harry."

"You should."

"Harry, listen to me," Sirius said sternly. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, Harry raised his head.

"I don't blame you," he repeated, slower for emphasis. "You weren't the one who sent those dementors and if you had been alone to fight them, I never would have forgiven myself. I would take your place any day. That's what I'm here for."

Harry felt hot tears burning in his eyes. "You can't go back to Azkaban, Sirius, you _can't_."

"I won't," Sirius said confidently.

"How do you know?" Harry mumbled.

Sirius grinned. "Dumbledore's defending me."

"Oh," Harry replied. Despite his misgivings about the man, Harry knew that Dumbledore would be an excellent ally in court. "But you wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for me."

"Yes, but instead, _you _would be going to court for using magic underage," Sirius replied. "Trust me, Harry. This is better. I mean, there are already enough things going around about you, we wouldn't need to add something else."

"Things like what?"

Sirius looked regretful and Harry got the impression that he had slipped. "Oh, you know. Anyways, I forgive you. Will you stop being guilty now? I'd like my fun godson back."

"I'm a terrible godson," Harry muttered.

"Harry," Sirius warned. "No guilt."

Harry sighed, but gave in. "Alright."

"That's better," Sirius said, giving him a hug. "Now come on, let's get some breakfast and then you can help your friends clean."

They stood up and Harry's brow furrowed. "Hang on, I thought you were cleaning last summer? You wouldn't let me come over because you were in the process of cleaning."

Sirius nodded shiftily. "The process, yes."

Harry looked at him, waiting for more.

"Well, I got a bit distracted, you know," Sirius said sheepishly. "It happens."

"Distracted with what? You said there was nothing to do around here."

"...Nothing to do for humans that is," Sirius said ambiguously. Harry groaned. "But for _dogs_, there's a little park down the road a little ways, and sometimes an attractive young lady stumbles upon it...women are suckers for dogs, you know."

Harry shook his head at his godfather as they walked down the stairs. "And I suppose you put on the 'lovable stray' look?"

"Worked on you at that picnic, didn't it?"

"You're a piece of work, Sirius," Harry commented.

"Thank you," Sirius said proudly.

* * *

Later, after managing somehow to remove every single doxy from the curtains in the sitting room, Harry collapsed on the couch and closed his eyes. He was only allowed a moment's peace before he was rudely awakened.

"Harry," Severus's sharp voice came. "This is no time to sleep. Are you coming back to Spinner's End with me to attempt the potion?"

Harry sat up and rubbed his dry eyes. "Yeah."

"Good. Let's go now, then, before you are taken up with another of Mrs. Weasley's never ending chores."

"Agreed," Harry said, hopping up. "I've breathed in so much dust in the past hour, I think I might develop lung disease."

"Yes, add that to the growing list of 'things that may or may not happen to the most unlucky boy on earth' and it will be over three feet long," Severus said snidely.

Harry looked at him as they walked to the Floo. "You're in rare form today."

"I just lost an argument," he replied darkly.

"Ah," Harry said, "that clears everything up."

Severus shot him a brief glare. "You first," Severus said, gesturing to the Floo.

Mrs. Weasley's bright voice grew louder as she bustled into the room. "Oh, where are you off to?"

"We have a few things back home that need taken care of," Severus replied stiffly.

Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips. "Oh, well. I suppose the other three will have to start on sorting out the attic without Harry, then. If we can get that cleaned up today, maybe we can move a few beds up there, give everyone a little more space."

Severus had donned the look like he didn't care in the least. "I am sure Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger and all of the Weasley's are more than up to the task," he stated. "Harry, if you will."

"Well, do be back for dinner," Mrs. Weasley insisted. "And when you get back, Severus, I think there might be a boggart in the cupboard upstairs. Would you take a look? I keep meaning to get Moody, but that man never has a spare moment."  
"I will look at it," Severus said, giving Harry a look and a nod, implying that he should just go.

"Spinner's End," Harry said, throwing down the Floo powder. He stepped into the flames and was off, heading home.

Severus followed a few seconds later, looking worn out.

"Good to be home, isn't it?" Harry asked lightly.

"Indeed," Severus said. "I will be in the library, looking up a few things. I will come get you when we are ready; until then, you can do whatever you want."

Harry nodded, heading up to his room. There were a few things which he had forgotten to pack that he would rather like to bring to Grimmauld Place. Upon opening his door, Harry saw a tawny owl take flight from the tree outside his window and come to land on his windowsill.

Harry let it in, feeding it a handful of owl treats. He wondered how long it had been waiting. Untying the note from his foot, Harry, led the bird over to Carmax's abandoned water dish and filled it from a nearby jug. He glanced at the name on the note and recognized the writing.

"You're Rhea's bird, aren't you?" he asked. This was the first she had written to him this summer; Egypt was a good week or two flight away. "I'll leave the window cracked and if you come back, you can just slip the note in, okay?" For a moment, Harry felt foolish for talking to a bird. However, given how well they seemed to understand who to deliver notes to, perhaps it wasn't futile.

Harry unfurled the note and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope all is well since you last wrote, I know it will be a while before this note reaches you. Egypt is alright, I suppose, but every year it grows more dull. The magic of it all when I was a child has noticeably diminished, probably because, compared to your escapades last year, everything seems mundane. Perhaps next year, I will be able to persuade my family to go on a holiday to Greece. _

_I must confess that I was slightly disappointed not to find a mirror with your letter - perhaps it would be an easier journey to send it to Durmstrang in the fall. That is, if you would still like to keep in touch. _

_Harry, I do get the news here, and I want to say I am completely on your side. Aris and Bennet are with me in this; if you should need anything that we can help with, feel free to ask._

_On a darker note, though I am quite removed from most magical contact, the few wizards there are agree that something is stirring. It is difficult to name, but there is an ancient sort of magic here and it has been disturbed. Given events of last year, I cannot help but think that you might be involved, and I urge you to be careful. I would not like our last meeting to be our final one. I suspect my fears are unfounded, though, given the nature of your guardian. Even so, please don't do anything stupid._

_Write soon. My owl can bring a message from you to save yours the trip._

_Yours,_

_Rhea_

Harry reread the message once, hearing it echo in his mind in Rhea's voice. He missed her, actually. That was something he hadn't expected. Idly, he wondered what she meant by the news and being on his side. Severus had unsubscribed to the Daily Prophet at the beginning of summer, after yet another inaccurate article professing that he was the only winner of the Triwizard Tournament, not mentioning Cedric's death or Voldemort's return at all, had been published. Maybe he'd see if Sirius had a paper he could borrow.

"Please don't do anything stupid," Harry read aloud. Muttering to himself, he complained, "Why does everyone think I'm prone to doing something stupid?" In the back of his mind, a voice pointed out that running off had been stupid. And look where that led him.

Pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill from his writing desk, Harry wrote back.

_Dear Rhea,_

_I am very glad to hear from you and am grateful for your support._

Harry figured it was best to remain ambiguous on this topic, rather than betray his ignorance.

_As for how things are going here... well, not so great, really. Your warning didn't come fast enough and I did something stupid. I may have gotten my godfather in serious trouble-_

Harry winced at the pun.

_-and I feel horrible. It turns out that both he and my guardian have been keeping really important things about Voldemort from me and upon finding this out, I acted rashly. I regret it now, but... Anyway, there is definitely something happening. To be honest, I'm a little scared, but I can only hope that we'll make it through like we have every other time. _

_I'll work on getting the mirror to you as soon as term starts; I would very much like to keep in touch. _

_I wish I had better news, brighter news, but I can't find much. I gave all of my Triwizard winnings to the Weasley twins (you remember-from the conversation in the mirror?) so that they can start a joke shop. They made me partner. That promises to be interesting. I'll send you some of their "experiments" once they're up and running, provided that you promise to use them on people like Gregor. _

_I hope to hear from you soon. Until then, I will honestly try to stay out of trouble, but, knowing me, I won't succeed. Oh well, you can't have everything, right?_

_Yours,_

_Harry_

Harry rolled up the sheet of parchment and sealed it with the ring that Severus had gotten him. His initials looked beautiful and dignified in blood red sealing wax. Harry was in the midst of admiring it when Severus called from outside the door, "I am prepared, Harry. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, one second," Harry said, tying the note to Rhea's owl and letting him off through the window.

Before going downstairs, Harry watched him fly off, disappear into a speck in the distance. Somehow, it seemed symbolic to Harry; as if he were sending off his worries to some distant place where they were more removed, less important. Just a speck in the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry handed Severus a bottle of thick gooey mucus from some creature that only Hagrid would associate with and then leaned one elbow on the table.

"That looks disgusting," he said candidly.

"Luckily we do not have to ingest this potion for it to work," Severus replied.

"Are you sure it _will_ work?" Harry inquired from his spot on the stool, a safe distance from the bubbling and currently toxic potion.

"Not entirely," Severus admitted. "It is, however, our best shot. Unfortunately, it requires two weeks to mature."

"Two weeks!" Harry exclaimed. He looked at his guardian, pained. "You know how many meetings he can have in two weeks?"  
"Unfortunately, I am quite aware."

"Right." Harry frowned. He wished he wasn't the cause of everyone's pain, but apparently he was. Everything would go so much smoother if he hadn't accepted Severus's offer four years ago. Sure, he'd be lonelier, but at least he wouldn't feel quite so guilty. Harry could not regret rescuing Sirius, on the other hand. Leaving him with the dementors was an unbearable thought.

As if reading Harry's thoughts, Severus asked, "Have you and your godfather returned to good terms?"

Harry nodded. "He made me drop it."  
"But naturally, being you, you are still feeling guilty," Severus said with a hint of snideness.

Harry nodded again.

"Guilt helps no one. Focus on action," Severus advised.

Harry looked at him. "How exactly am I supposed to act? There's nothing for me to do."

Severus set down his stirring rod. "There. That has to simmer for twenty minutes." He turned to Harry. "During which time, I must speak with you."

Harry raised a brow. "Aren't you doing that now?" he asked smartly.

With long strides, Severus crossed in front of Harry to take a stool on his other side. He sat facing Harry, arms clasped in front of him, looking intense. Harry gave him an odd look. He was acting a bit strange.

"How is your Occlumency?" Severus asked abruptly.

"Er...I don't know? Why?"

"Have you been keeping up with it?" Severus asked. "Do you employ it without thinking?"

"Er, I haven't really needed to. I trust you not to legilimize me, so now and then I might use it, but not very often..." Harry trailed off, getting increasingly worried. "What's this about?"

"It has been a long time since you have faced a true mental attack," Severus said, ignoring the question. "Keep me out."

"Okay," Harry said a bit tentatively. He pulled up the blank wall that was at one

instinct to him. Harry really hadn't practiced a lot since first year. Sure, there were a few times at Durmstrang when he had used Occlumency, but they were few and far between, mostly out of paranoia than real danger. "I'm ready."

"Legilimens," Severus said.

Harry held his wall in place with effort. The cauldron popped and cracked behind him and Harry flinched. Severus latched onto this slip and used it to drive into his mind, breaking his wall. He released Harry immediately.

"Again."

They practiced several times with much the same result. Harry was able to produce a decent block, but the moment some outside stimuli distracted him, he was vulnerable.

"Why are we doing this?" he asked finally.

"You must learn to employ Occlumency at all times, talking, eating, sleeping, waking. All times," Severus stressed. "Please continue to practice. It is imperative."

"Why?" Harry demanded.

Severus seemed reluctant to answer, but to Harry's surprise, he did. "Because Dumbledore has a suspicion that the reason you feel such pain in your scar is due to it being a link to the Dark Lord."

"Voldemort," Harry corrected quietly, trying not to interrupt too much. He was finally getting some information.

"Yes, him. He is still recovering, readjusting, but there will come a time when he realizes the link between you. It is almost inevitable. When he does so, we fear that he will be able to penetrate your mind and see what you know," Severus said grimly. "That is why you mustn't know more than necessary and why you must practice Occlumency."

Harry frowned. "Why didn't you just tell me that to begin with?"  
Severus gave a slight sigh. "I had wished to protect you from all of it. I did not want you to have to worry about being a link to Voldemort. I feared that you would somehow feel guilty for 'brining that upon us' as you no doubt would have put it," he said flatly. "The argument I lost a few hours ago was whether or not to tell you. It seems, once again, I made the wrong choice for you. "

Harry didn't dispute that. "I-I won't hurt anybody, will I?"

"I cannot answer that. I think not, but this is all new to me," Severus admitted. "I wish I could help you more."

"You're doing fine," Harry offered absentmindedly. "I'm sorry I flipped out, then."

"Stop being sorry," Severus said a tad harshly. "Your penchant for guilt is unmatched."

Harry almost replied, "Sorry," but stopped himself. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that people keep telling me they're on 'my side'? Rhea said something about getting the news, but she was on my side. What's that supposed to mean?"

Severus rubbed his forehead with a large hand. "I unsubscribed from the Daily Prophet in attempt to spare you from this as well. It seems to have not worked."

"Spare me from what?" Harry asked, getting a little irritated. "Severus, you can't protect me from everything!"

Harry was beginning to believe his own words about things going smoother if he _didn't _have anyone to protect him.

"I know, but I had to try," he said. "They have not actually reported on you in a while, exactly. After they acknowledged your claim of Voldemort's return, they immediately began bashing it. At this point, nobody believes he is back and your name has become..."

"A joke?" Harry asked numbly.

"Precisely. They slip it in unusual places such as 'only Harry Potter could come up with a tale as crazy as that'," Severus said, anger latent in his voice. "It is outlandish and ridiculous and you should spare no more thought for it."

Harry simply nodded. So he was a link to Voldemort, the world thought he was crazy, and he might be responsible for Sirius returning to Azkaban. Fabulous. How was he not supposed to feel guilty?

* * *

Harry sat cross-legged on the floor with his friends back at Grimmauld place. A forgotten card game sat in the center of their little square and Ron was attempting to build a card tower. Harry watched, waiting for it to fall.

"Close one," Harry commented as it wavered but managed to steady.

"Yeah," Ron said with a sigh of relief. The rush of air leaving his mouth knocked the stack over into an unorganized pile. "Oh."

"You're lucky those aren't Exploding Snap cards," Draco pointed out.

"So Sirius's trial is tomorrow," Hermione commented casually. "Is he nervous?"

"Who wouldn't be?" Harry replied, watching Ron as he started again. "I mean, one wrong word and he goes back to Azkaban." The bitterness, directed mostly at himself, was hard to miss.

Hermione patted his leg comfortingly. "You're worried for him aren't you?"

Harry kept his eyes fixed on Ron's slowly growing card pyramid. "Yeah. I'd rather go myself than send him back to Azkaban."

"Have you figured out who sent them?" Draco asked. "The dementors?"

Harry shook his head. "Probably someone else who wants me dead," he said in a resigned way.

Hermione and Draco shared a look.

"What was that?" Harry demanded, looking up at them.

Hermione hesitated. "Well, we were thinking earlier about how it was good that you weren't as angry anymore. You know, at Snape. But I don't think you should be depressed either."

"I'm not depressed," Harry shot back immediately.

"Then what are you?"

"Worried," Harry said, knowing right away that it was the truth. "I didn't tell you why I stopped being angry, did I?"

"No," Ron said, looking up from his project.

"Why?" Hermione prompted when Harry paused.

Harry wasn't sure he should tell them. He feared he would frighten them away, that they would see him as...well, as Voldemort. Or some subset of him. On the same level of evilness, or potential for evil. But then again, if he couldn't trust his friends to stick by him, who could he trust?

"They gave me the information I needed, wanted," Harry said. He continued dully, "They think my scar is a link to Voldemort."  
Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand. Ron and Draco just looked at him.

"They don't think he knows it yet," Harry added.

"Maybe he never will. But if you need anything, Harry, we're here," Hermione said.

Draco and Ron nodded in agreement. Draco's eyes flickered to their hands and Harry let go.

"Really? You're not...afraid of me?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. "Harry, remember what I said to you over at Durmstrang? You're too good."

Harry looked at him. He could read in Draco's eyes that he didn't feel that way about himself. Though Harry was certain Draco was no longer embroiled in Dark Magic, such an influence couldn't be good for him. Harry wondered if he himself were any better.

Ron must have read the doubt on his face. "Really, mate. If anyone were going to be a portal for You-Know-Who, I'd want it to be you."

Harry stared at him in confusion. "Er...thanks?"

They laughed briefly as Ron attempted to clarify. "I mean, you have the least chance of being corrupted, I think."

"That's good to know," Harry replied. He didn't exactly agree. "Anyway, the important thing right now is Sirius. Voldemort is just going to half to wait," he said flippantly, trying at humor. They grinned back at him.

"Draco? Ron?" Mrs. Weasley called from below. "Come help move this table around, the twins are being-"

"Be right there!" Ron called, cutting her off. He rolled his eyes at Harry. "Honestly, Fred and George just _try _to fire her up so she'll take it out on the rest of us. You're lucky she still likes you or else you'd get roped in."

Harry grinned. "Have fun."

"Oh, and Severus? Have you looked at the boggart?" Mrs. Weasley's voice came floating up the stairs as Ron and Draco opened the door to leave.

Harry wrapped his arms around his knees. It was just he and Hermione now.

"So are you and Draco...?" Harry asked, fishing for conversation. They seemed closer than he remembered.

Hermione shook her head, blushing fiercely.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"No, it's alright. I mean, we're good friends of course, but he... I think he likes me more than I like him," Hermione said, glancing up at Harry from beneath her mass of hair. "Is that okay?"

"Absolutely," Harry replied. "Though someone should probably tell him."

"I don't have the heart to," Hermione admitted. "I mean, I do like him." She shrugged. "I just don't want to ruin our friendship, you know?"

"I know," Harry replied.

"Have you heard from Rhea?" Hermione asked.

"Just a few days ago, actually," he replied, nodding. "She's doing well."

Hermione smiled.

"What?" Harry demanded, blushing despite himself.

"Nothing," she said, still grinning. "Come on, we should go help."

Harry stood and helped her up. They headed down the stairs, Hermione going first. As he passed the Drawing room entrance, he paused. Hermione stopped and looked back at him.

"Go on," Harry said, "I just thought I head something. I'll be down in a second."

There was a crash in the kitchen and Hermione nodded, headed that way just as the screaming from Mrs. Weasley started. Harry vaguely thought he heard sobbing from inside, but he couldn't be sure. Pushing open the door, Harry stepped inside and froze.

Severus stood, back pressed up against the wall, as a fake version of Harry lay on the floor, still, dead. Suddenly, it sat up, eyes red, hissing in parseltongue.

"_You have failed me, Severus," _the fake-Harry hissed. "_I have embraced the Dark like you never could."_

Harry blinked. In a shaky voice, he managed, "Severus- what's going on?"

* * *

Severus's heart pounded in his ears. He couldn't think. All he could see was Harry, switching back and forth from Dark to dead. He couldn't decide which he feared more.

The fake-Harry sat up and rasped unintelligibly. Severus couldn't make sense of the hissing, but he willed it to stop.

"Severus- what's going on?" a small voice came from the doorway. Severus glanced that way. Harry. His Harry.

Seeing Harry there brought Severus back to reality. It was a boggart, nothing more.

"Riddikulus," Severus said, voice soft and distressed.

Fake-Harry shrank into a dog and Severus forced it back into the cupboard. It was then that Severus realized that his cheeks were wet. He swiped at them in embarrassment.

* * *

Harry blinked as the boggart was forced back into the cabinet. Severus's worst fear was that he would end up dead, or worse, Dark. Harry shivered involuntarily and stepped forward. Severus's eyes were still detached and distant.

"Severus? I'm right here," Harry said. "I'm not dead and I'm not evil." Yet, he added to himself.

Severus looked down at Harry before placing a hand on his shoulder as if to assure he was real.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. He had never seen his guardian cry, yet there were streaks on his cheeks. It was unnerving.

"Yes," Severus said a bit unsteadily. "Yes, I will be fine."

Harry bit his lip. He never wanted to be so important to someone that just the thought of his death would affect them in that way. It was too much pressure. And still here he was. He felt so bad for Severus but knew he wouldn't want his pity. So Harry gave him the only thing he might want.

"I promise I won't go Dark, Severus," Harry said quietly. "I promise I'll do everything I can to resist. And I promise I won't die."

"You can't promise that," Severus said quietly.

"I don't know, I think I can," Harry replied. "After all, I do my best not to break my promises. See, you haven't failed me. In the end, I think you'll be the one to save me."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry had a feeling of déjà vu as he sat outside the courtroom while the people inside decided Sirius's fate. Just last year, he had hoped he would never feel this way again. And yet, here he was. Harry had already given his testimony, but he wasn't certain anyone believed him. He told them that two dementors followed him, chased him to his doorstep, but all he got was a series of blank looks and narrowed eyes. One irritating lady in pink had even gone as far as to call him mental, essentially, as well as a liar. She cited the Daily Prophet of all things, and the sad part was that many of the others seemed to agree with her.

"I'm going for a walk," Harry said. "I can't sit here any longer."

Severus had refused to let Harry sit outside the courtroom alone, given the circumstances, and had insisted upon accompanying him. Now, he looked over at Harry and nodded. "Alright, but stay within my sight."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's just this hallway."

"Yes. You are welcome to pace," Severus said firmly, if a bit disparagingly.

Harry nodded and set to wandering up and down the hallway. He passed several doorways, not really paying attention to where they lead. Absently, he glanced down a corridor at the far end of the hall, one that was tiled completely in some dark granite. There was a door at the end-

The courtroom door slammed open and the Wizengamot filed out, much like last time. Dumbledore came striding past, glancing at Harry but not stopping. Harry thought maybe he should apologize, being that he now knew the truth; that he had really been trying to protect him.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry called through the throng.

Dumbledore's head twitched slightly and Harry thought he heard him. He didn't turn back.

"Professor!"

And Dumbledore was gone. Harry searched the crowd for one more moment before turning away, hurrying back to where Severus and-

"Sirius!" Harry cried, hurrying over. "What'd they decide?"

Sirius gave Harry a bit of a smile. "Well, good news and bad news. Good news, I'm not in Azkaban," he said, lip twitching. Then, he frowned and continued, "They decided not to arrest me, but did determine that I was too irresponsible to teach at Hogwarts."

"You...you're fired?" Harry asked in shock.

Sirius nodded sadly.

"How could they find you not guilty but still think you're irresponsible? If it wasn't enough for you to go to jail, why's it enough to make you lose your job?" Harry demanded angrily.

Sirius shrugged. "Someone suggested it and everyone seemed to think it reasonable."

"Yes, no more teaching, what a travesty," Severus said dryly. Harry shot him a look. Severus conceded, "I apologize, that was out of line."

Sirius just shrugged. "Well, it's better than the dementors."

"Yeah," Harry said quietly. "I'm sor-"

"Don't, Harry," Sirius said, cutting him off. "Don't say you're sorry. It'll only make it worse."

Harry bit back an apology for making things worse.

"Come on, let's go home," Sirius said.

Sirius walked ahead with heavy steps, head hung ever so slightly, back bowed. Harry watched him, wishing he could meet the person who came up with this punishment. And he wouldn't stop with that.

* * *

"Well, I suppose that is good news," Mrs. Weasley said over dinner. Tonks, Lupin and Kingsley were at the table, along with the usual crew. Sirius was still rather gloomy. "After all, you're still free."

"But what's the point?" Sirius asked desolately. "I loved Hogwarts."

Harry looked down.

"Yes, and I'm sure Hogwarts will be sad to see you go," Lupin offered. "And, from the stories I heard, the students will miss you quite a bit. The faculty, on the other hand..."

"Hey," Sirius protested. "I was what is called a _fun _teacher! Unlike you, I'm sure."

"I don't know, we had a lot of fun in Lupin's class," Hermione spoke up. "Don't you think, Ron?"

"Well, not as much fun as yours, Sirius, but I stayed awake through them both, so points to both of you," Ron said lightly.

Sirius cracked a smile and Lupin let out a laugh.

"Do you know who they're going to replace you with?" Draco asked bluntly.

"Hardly," Sirius replied sarcastically.

Harry glanced at Severus, wondering idly if he might know. Just as he did so, Severus stiffened abruptly, gripping the edge of the table. He caught Harry's concerned glance and threw him a small smile intended for reassurance. It was this, more than anything, that told Harry something was wrong.

"Severus, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked quickly, purely for the benefit of the others. Harry knew that Severus wouldn't want them to see him betray his pain. "Maybe in your room?"

"Certainly," Severus replied in a tight, strained voice. He rose and headed out, Harry close on his heels trying to mask his worry.

The minute they were in the hallway, Harry leaned close. "What's wrong?"

"My mark is burning," Severus said, hugging the wall for support.

Harry grimaced. "The potion won't be ready for another week. It's still got to set and then harden into a cream. We ought to go check on it soon. My scar isn't burning this time. It's a weird time for him to be calling a meeting," Harry pointed out, rambling in attempt to distract both himself and Severus from the pain.

"He isn't," Severus said with a gasp.

"What?" Harry demanded, helping Severus up the stairs. "What do you mean?"

"It's... different." One more step. "Just me."

Harry blinked. "Jus-just you? He can do that?"

Breathily, Severus replied, "Apparently."

Harry opened the door and guided Severus into his room for privacy. Severus sat down heavily on the bed, cradling his arm.

"Severus, please tell me there's something I can do," Harry said helplessly. He hated so much to be powerless.

Severus shook his head. "Just go." He paused for a moment. "I'll be fine."

"I'm not going anywhere, and don't pretend it's fine," Harry said forcefully. "It's not. You're allowed to be human, Severus. You're allowed to hurt."

"I've had...worse," Severus managed. "I'll be fine," he repeated.

"No, you won't!" Harry shouted. He lowered his voice with difficulty. "You don't have to be strong for me, Severus."

Severus inclined his head. "What makes you think it's for you?" he asked, voice less strained than a minute ago. "Hm. It seems the Dark Lord has grown bored already."

Harry stared at his guardian. "How can you be so casual about this? He was torturing you just a moment ago!"

"Still is, as I recall," Severus said dryly. Harry just looked at him in astonishment. Severus explained, "I learned long ago that if you take the Dark Lord's actions as they truly are, you will soon go mad. I am reminded of how to make it more bearable, shall we say."

Harry shook his head. "You shouldn't have to."

"Yes, well there is nothing we can do about it, is there?" Severus asked, a bit of his old snap coming back.

"There's got to be," Harry insisted.

Severus stood now, recovering. "There is no way to remove the Dark Mark," he snapped. "It is not like I have not tried. There is no way. Do you understand?"

Harry felt his jaw tense. Yes, his guardian had definitely recovered from that defensive bit of flippancy. "Yes."

"Good."

"But don't expect that to stop _me _from trying," Harry muttered.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, because I am sure there is something that you, a fifteen year old, could come up with that I have not tried."

Harry felt a flash of anger at his guardian and suddenly, his scar burned. Harry's eyes clamped shut and he suddenly had an image of Severus in his mind, but much different than he had ever seen him. He was younger and surrounded by Death Eaters, professing his loyalty.

The image faded and Harry opened his eyes. His scar still throbbed dully. "That was...I just saw you."

Severus scrutinized him. "Perhaps that is because I am standing in front of you."

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. His anger was gone. "I saw you becoming a Death Eater."

Severus scowled at him. "How is that possible?"

Harry shrugged. "Because I'm a conduit for Voldemort?" he asked, not really being serious. Nevertheless, Snape took it as such.

"Did it seem to you that he had figured out your link?" Severus asked. "That he called up that memory to show you?"

Harry bit his lip. "Er, not really?"

"Let us hope not," Severus stated. "Come, we should return before someone starts looking for us."

"They probably haven't even noticed we're gone," Harry said.

"Even so."

"Severus," Harry said, stopping him. "You...You don't really think he can, you know, control me or anything, do you?"

Severus looked at Harry for a long moment, saying nothing. Something in his dark eyes betrayed his total lack of certainty. Harry suddenly recalled the boggart yesterday; the boggart of him. _You have failed me, Severus,_ it had said. Maybe that was really Severus's greatest fear. Failure. Or more importantly, the fact that his failure might hurt Harry. All of a sudden, Harry felt as if he knew his guardian much better. Better then he wanted to, even.

"Occlumency, Harry," was all Severus said. It was less than encouraging.

* * *

Feeling sorry for Sirius, the twins had staged an "I'm-sorry-you-aren't-our-DADA-professor-anymore" party for Sirius which Harry was now attending in the sitting room. And they were legitimately sorry. The twins and Sirius had some sort of connection that can only stem from being fellow mischief makers.

"I can't believe they can do that!" Fred said to Sirius.

"They can," Sirius said. "We've been through this a thousand times."

"_We_ haven't," George protested. "We just got here."

Fred shot a glance at his mother whose back was currently turned as she chatted with Tonks. "We were in Diagon Alley buying 'school supplies'," he said in a low voice to Sirius, making quotation marks in the air. "Look at this." He pulled a thin box out of his pocket and handed it to Sirius.

"What's this?"

"Open it," George advised.

Sirius gave them a wary look and did so. Harry was glad that Severus was upstairs. Sirius looked at whatever was inside the box and his eyes bulged. "Where in Merlin's name did you get that?" he hissed, closing the box hurriedly and passing it back.

Fred grinned. "Just found it laying around."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll bet."

George frowned. "It's not going to be the same this year without you, Sirius. We had such fun last year."

Sirius matched his frown. "I know. You guys were like my mauraders in training."

"What am I, chop liver?" Harry spoke up.

"Pretty much," Sirius replied easily. Laughter spread around the four of them. "No, really, Harry, Severus would kill us both if I got you to do half of the things these guys did," he said, pointing with a thumb at the glowing twins.

"Right on, Sirius," Fred said.

"You can be our outside source for troublemaking advice, okay?" George proposed.

"Sounds good," Sirius said with a smile.

"Did you tell him about the money?" Harry asked the twins.

Fred shook his head.

"What money?" Sirius asked.

"I gave them my Triwizard winnings to start a joke shop," Harry said. As those words were leaving his mouth, an idea sprang into his head. "Hey, you guys were going to make me partner, right?"

"Of course, Harry," George said. "There wouldn't be a shop without you, mate."

Harry nodded. "Then how about you give Sirius the title for a while? I mean, it's not like I can help, but he can. He can start getting things set up for when you guys are out of Hogwarts. Like a manager."

A spark appeared in Sirius's eyes at the suggestion. The twins brightened also. "Would you do that?" Fred asked excitedly.

His eyebrows shot up. "Would I? Owning a joke shop is the dream of every troublemaker out there," Sirius said earnestly.

Fred and George shared a look. "Then you're hired! Just don't tell our mum."

Sirius grinned widely. "Thanks, guys! This'll be great fun, let me tell you. Excuse me, I've got to go tell Moony..."

As he disappeared with a new bounce in his step, Harry looked at the twins. "Thank you," he said. "That's really what he needed after a day like this."

"What're you thanking us for?" George asked incredulously.

"Yeah, our shop's going to be set up by one of _the _Marauders," Fred said. "They've been our heroes for years now!"

Harry grinned. "Looks like everything worked out for the best, then."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry capped a two small silver tins and handed one to Snape, slipping the other in his pocket.

"That was finished just in time," Harry commented. "School starts in another week."

"Yes, well, for you anyway," Severus said, fingering the tin. "Are you sure you do not want to stay at Grimmauld place and ride in with your friends?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't mind going early." In truth, he couldn't imagine how bad he would feel if Snape was called while he wasn't there. But Harry would never admit that to Severus. "So does it look like it's going to work?"  
Severus gave a half shrug. "I do not see how we can know other than to wait and see."

"So we're just waiting for him to have another meeting, then," Harry commented. "That's odd."

"I suppose it is better than dreading another meeting," Severus said. "If it works, we may have to make more. It filled smaller tins than I expected."

Harry nodded. "It condensed as it solidified."

Severus gave him a sideways look. "Yes." He paused. "I never really considered asking, but how did you do in Potions at Durmstrang?"

Harry grinned. "Everyone thought I was a prodigy or something," he said. "I just said I had a good teacher."

Severus straightened with something that could very well have been pride. "And I suppose they had a good Potions program?"

"Very," Harry assured him. "But not as tough as yours."

"Hm," Severus said concomitantly. "Well, we would not want them to be anywhere close, would we? Best widen the gap."

Harry's eyes grew wide.

Severus sneered. "After all, this is OWL prep year."

"But you don't have to make it harder! You're doing just fine, I'm barely able to keep up," Harry assured him hastily.

Severus smirked.

* * *

After their return to Grimmauld Place, Mrs. Weasley immediately set Harry to work cleaning with his friends. It seemed she had abandoned the attic idea, but the parlor room was fair game.

"This sucks," Ron commented, scrubbing the floor with a brush. Harry and Hermione were helping him while Draco...supervised. "Honestly, we've been cleaning all summer and the house looks the same. Can't she give it a rest?"

"It's the last week she has guaranteed labor," Hermione pointed out.

"More like 'forced'," Harry muttered. He glanced up at Draco, leaning against the doorframe inspecting his nails. Harry scowled at him. "What are you doing, Draco? Not going to help?"

"I'm taking a break," he replied with a sly grin.

"Awful long break," Ron commented.

"The last time I helped, that stuff turned my nails yellow," he said defensively.

Harry squinted at Draco's hands. "And they aren't yellow now, so the last time you helped was...how long ago?"

Draco smirked. Harry tossed his soapy brush at Draco. It hit him in the chest.

"Hey!" Draco said indignantly, bending to pick up the brush, probably to throw it back.

"How's it going in here, kids?" Mrs. Weasley said, gliding into the room. "Harry, where's your brush?"

"Oh, Harry's just taking a break," Draco said smoothly, suddenly on his knees with Harry's brush.

Harry glared at him. Mrs. Wesley looked Draco over. "Oh, you're all covered with soap, dear. Why don't you go off and get cleaned up?"

Draco left, shooting the others a wide grin. They stared after him, appalled.

"Can we go get cleaned up?" Ron asked hopefully.

Mrs. Weasley looked around. "When you're finished. Dinner is in a half hour."

She left and Harry, Hermione and Ron let out a joint groan.

"That little sneak," Ron muttered. "How's he always get out of stuff?"

Hermione shrugged. "He wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing."

Harry grinned. "You know what we have to do, then?"

"What's that?"

"Get him right back," Harry said smugly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Not horribly, right?"

"Nah," Harry said, sharing a look with Ron. He matched Harry's grin.

* * *

At dinner, Draco was more than smug. The teenagers sat at one end of the table while the adults conversed at the other. Hermione had come up with her idea of a good joke just moments before Draco arrived and now she let her hair down as the signal for Harry to begin.

"Hey, you guys want to hear a joke?" Harry asked.

The twins answered together, "Sure!"

Everyone else nodded.

"Two hags walked into a bar," Harry said dramatically, smiling widely as if he were trying to hold in a laugh. "And the bartender asked, 'What'll it be'? The first one said, 'Firewhiskey' and the second one said," Harry paused for a laugh, "'Gillywater'!"

As planned, Hermione and Ron broke into laughter. Draco glanced at them in confusion, then started laughing himself, far over-exaggerated. Fred and George just stared at Harry.

"I don't get it," Fred said.

Through watery eyes, Harry gasped, "Neither do I!"

"Then what...?" George began.

"It was a fake joke to trick Draco into laughing," Hermione explained with a grin, seeming proud of herself.

Fred and George shared a look.

"You guys are mental," Ginny spoke up.

"Not to mention lame," Fred put in.

"Agreed," Draco added, looking annoyed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It was Hermione's idea."

"Surprise, surprise," George said. "Fred, I don't think we should hire her to work in our shop," he said.

"Definitely not," Fred agreed.

"Good, I wouldn't want to work there, anyway," Hermione said, crossing her arms. "But I might let it slip to your mum."

"You wouldn't," they said in horror.

Hermione raised a brow.

"We love you, Hermione, you know that," Fred said with a winning smile.

She rolled her eyes as a pecking sound drifted over from the window. Hermione stood up. "Those must be our Hogwarts letters."

Hermione pushed open the window and untied the letters from the bird's leg before releasing it back into the sky. She sorted through them, handing each to its respective recipient.

"Thanks," Harry said, taking his. He ripped it open and found the familiar letter with the list of books that he would have to purchase. Some of them seemed pretty dry, such as _Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Practical Handbook_.

Across the table, Mrs. Weasley began clearing dishes and the other adults got up to help or to simply wander off. Severus came over to their side of the table, seeing all of the papers laying around. He glanced over Harry's shoulder.

"Is this it?" he asked, taking the paper when Harry handed it over.

"Yes," Harry replied, brow furrowing. What else would there be?

"Hm. We ought to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, then," Severus said.

Harry nodded and glanced over at Hermione who was staring at her letter in shock.

"Er, are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I...I'm Prefect!" she exclaimed with a very un-Hermione-ish squeal. She glanced at Harry's letter. "Are-"

"No, I don't think so."

"I am," Draco spoke up, pride obvious in his voice. He shot Hermione a smile. Hermione was almost exuding happiness, but Harry felt his spirits sinking. He couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't chosen. After all, he was just as qualified, if not more than Draco. And he hadn't been dabbling in the Dark Arts at Durmstrang. He frowned, then caught himself and forced a smile. "Congratulations, guys."

Hermione shot him a sympathetic smile.

Ron said, "Yeah, congratulations. Thank goodness I'm not a prefect. That'd suck the fun right out of Hogwarts, huh, Harry?"

"You bet it would," Harry replied.

"Regardless, who in their right mind would make _you_ a prefect, Ron?" Ginny asked teasingly. "It's not like you have a total regard for school rules."

"Hey, are you saying _we_ wouldn't make good prefects either, then?" Fred demanded, pointing with a thumb at George.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. Besides, you both wouldn't be able to be prefects; it's only one girl and one boy from each house."

"We both managed to be Quidditch captain last year, George pointed out.

"Because _Sirius_ was in charge," Ginny protested.

"Like we couldn't charm Dumbledore the same way?" Fred asked with mock insult.

Ginny looked at him flatly. "You can't."

"Well, then, George could pass for a girl," Fred said, assessing his twin. "I mean, it almost worked for Percy a few years ago."

"Why me?" George demanded. "Why not you?"

"Because I'm more handsome and manly," Fred said firmly.

George replied, "We're identical!"  
Fred clapped him on the shoulder. "Whatever you have to tell yourself, Georgina."

"I'm done with you two," Ginny said, stalking off.

As the twins continued their argument, Harry twisted in his seat to look up at Snape. "Where's Sirius? I wanted to talk to him about something."

"He said he was going upstairs to do some reading," Severus said. "So it is a safe bet that he is doing anything but reading."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'll be back later."

Severus nodded as Harry left. He went upstairs to Sirius's room and knocked on the door. To be honest, he didn't really have a reason for coming up here; Harry just wanted a bit of conversation.

"Come in," Sirius's muffled voice came.

Harry opened the door and found Sirius, feet propped up on his desk, reading a book. Harry froze dramatically.

"Ar-are you feeling okay?" he sputtered.

Sirius gave him a dark look. "Fine, thanks."

Harry grinned and closed the door, sitting down on Sirius's bed. "So what'cha reading?"

Sirius raised it so that Harry could see the spine. "Belgar's Book of Business? That sound's boring."

"It is, trust me," Sirius replied, closing it with a sigh. "But I figured that I should at least a bit about business before I start working with the twins."

"You're taking this seriously."

"I am generally unable to take things as anything but Sirius," he replied with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes. "See? You can't yell at us about the name puns if you do it just as much!"

Sirius grinned. "Fair enough. So what's up?"

Harry shrugged.

"Uh oh."

"What?" Harry demanded.

"I was a teenager once, too, you know," Sirius said admonishingly. "Uh oh's never good."

"Were you a prefect?" Harry blurted.

Sirius laughed heartily. "Merlin, no!" He smiled and shook his head. "Remus was the prefect of our little group."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Not my dad?"  
Sirius gave him a look. "James? No way. He broke every rule in the book. He was the head of the Marauders, who would make him a prefect?"

Harry tilted his head. "Lupin was a marauder and a prefect," he pointed out.

Sirius twisted his lips. "Yes, well, they had hoped he'd be able to exercise a bit of restraint over us."

"Did it work?"

"Harry, we refused to acknowledge that there was a word 'restraint'. Or 'prefect' for that matter," Sirius said with a grin. "Why? Are you a prefect?"

"No," Harry said with a twinge of sadness. "Draco and Hermione are."

Sirius's brow furrowed. "And you are...sad about this?" he asked as if unable to comprehend.

Harry looked at him in confusion. "I guess. I mean, it'd be nice to be picked..."

Sirius's brows shot up. "And have your fun ruined? Have to watch out for other people breaking the rules? Not break the rules yourself? Are you really James's son?"

Harry shrugged. "Anyway, you don't miss much, not being a prefect?"

"Not at all. I think it's better, actually," Sirius said comfortingly.

"But _why_ didn't they pick me?" Harry asked, half to himself. "That's more important than the fact that they didn't."

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe you've got enough influence already, you don't need a badge. If you saw someone breaking the rules and told them to stop, I'll bet you they would because you're the Great Harry Potter."

Harry gave him a dark look. "Well, thanks for this enlightening conversation. I think I'll go see if Severus has anything to add."

"See you," Sirius said cheerily as Harry left.

* * *

"I'm going to go write to my parents," Hermione said brightly a few minutes after Harry went upstairs. Draco moved to follow her, but Snape called him back.

"Draco," Severus said. "May I speak with you?"

Draco shrugged. "Sure."

Severus drew him over to the corner. "Just a quick question, if you do not mind. Do you think that your mother would be at all interested in joining the Order?"

Draco considered this for a few moments. "Would they actually let her join? I mean, with my father and all..."

"I think they could be persuaded, provided she doesn't believe in the same things as he, obviously," Severus said.

Draco nodded. "Then she could probably be convinced."

"Could we perhaps stop by and speak to her in person tomorrow after Diagon Alley?"

"I'll write her and tell her we're coming," Draco agreed.

* * *

In the end, it was Snape who found Harry, rather than the other way around. Harry was in his room, sorting through some of the old things in his trunk when Severus walked in.

"Are you alright?" he asked without prelude.

"Because I'm not a prefect?" Harry asked, looking up. He shrugged. "I think so. Sirius helped a bit."

"By saying what?" Severus asked, seeming skeptical.

"That if I was a prefect, I wouldn't be able to get in as much trouble as I'm used to and it wouldn't be as much fun," Harry said with a hint of a grin. "Or something like that."

"Hm," Severus said. "I may have to have a chat with him."

"Don't bother," Harry said. "You won't get anywhere."

"Probably not," Severus admitted.

There was a temporary silence before Harry asked the question currently rattling around in his mind. "Were you a prefect?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I suppose I seemed Dark even then."

"Did you want to be?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus admitted. "I wanted the prestige and the power that came with the badge, certainly. I wanted to be chosen. And I wanted a chance to become closer to your mother," he said in a rare show of candor.

Harry nodded.

"Harry, know that I will not think any less of you because you are not a prefect. Not at all," Severus assured him. "In all honesty, I believe this is to your benefit. You have a lot on your mind at the moment, an added responsibility would not help you."

Harry nodded again.

"I will be in my room, should you need me," Severus said, standing up. "Or if you would like to talk."

Harry watched Severus leave, realizing that he was in an oddly good mood for whatever reason. Alone now, Harry thought back to what Sirius had said. _Are you really James's son?_ He frowned. Harry was beginning to think that in everything but biology, he was not James's, but Severus's. And the thought didn't bother him as much as he might have expected.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was deep into the night before Harry's return to Hogwarts when he woke up, scar searing with pain. He bolted upright, breathing heavily and clutching his scar. Harry pulled off the covers, realizing they were soaked with sweat, and fumbled for his other set of robes. From the pocket, he pulled out the tin of salve that he and Snape had made. He supposed it was finally time for a test to see if it worked.

Harry spread the cream over his scar, feeling instant relief. The coolness of the balm eased the burn until it was barely present and definitely manageable. Harry allowed a bit of a sigh of relief.

He put his head back on the pillow when another thought struck him. What if that burn meant Voldemort was calling his Death Eaters? Slipping out of bed once more, Harry tiptoed to the door, careful not to wake Draco or Ron since they were all sharing a room. He shut the door gently and padded over to Severus's room.

Knocking three times, Harry asked, "Severus?"

Heavy footsteps sounded behind the door just before it was unceremoniously yanked open. "Harry? Is something wrong?" Severus asked, hair tousled from sleep.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, biting his lip. "I didn't mean to wake you. My scar just started hurting and I thought maybe he was calling a meeting..."

Severus looked relieved and tired. "Come in."

Harry followed him inside, feeling sheepish. "Really, it's okay. You can go back to sleep."

"Sit," Severus commanded.

Harry sat on the edge of Severus's bed.

"Your scar started burning?" Severus asked. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"No," Harry replied immediately. "Er, maybe. I don't remember."

Severus nodded. "Did you use occlumency before you went to sleep?"

Harry winced. "No, I forgot," he admitted. To distract from his lapse, Harry said, "The salve worked, though. I put it on and now I can barely feel it burning."

"That is no guarantee it will work when He calls," Severus said grimly. He pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache. "Your scar has burned in the past and normal salve has worked on it."

"That's true," Harry said with a frown. "I'll, uh, let you get back to sleep now. Sorry I woke you."

"It is quite alright," Severus assured him. "I am glad you notified me of the pain in your scar."

Harry nodded and stood. "Well, goodnight then."

"I believe it is morning now," Severus said dryly.

"Then good morning," Harry corrected himself with a hint of a smile. He left, closing the door behind him. Back in his own room, Harry glanced at the time, seeing that it was only a few hours before he generally woke up. He closed his eyes and tried for sleep but it was elusive. Every time he began to drift off, the darkness seemed oppressive somehow, as if it was more than mere lack of light. The pitch black dream world in which he walked was more than simply the land of nightmares. It was oblivion. Harry's eyes snapped open. He had the feeling he wouldn't be getting much more sleep that night, or morning, as Snape would have it. He repressed a shiver and rolled over.

Sitting up once more, Harry suddenly found the blackness of the room to be frightening. The dark had never scared him before, being that he spent many of his younger years in a cupboard, but now, with the lingering chill of the dream still upon him, it seemed unbearable. Harry reached into his trunk and fished around until his fingers felt the waxy side of a candle. He pulled it out and lit it, setting it on the nightstand between his bed and the window. Harry watched the shifting forms in the flame of the candle Rhea had given him until dawn broke.

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes as he sat at the breakfast table. He grabbed a piece of toast off of the plate and nibbled on the corner.

"You look tired, Harry," Hermione commented, coming into the kitchen. Severus lowered his paper and peered at Harry, eyes narrowing as if to scrutinize him.

Harry shrugged. "Just a bit of a rough night, that's all," Harry said, sending a reassuring smile at Hermione and then at Severus.

Hermione pulled out a chair and served herself some eggs and bacon. "You're going back to Hogwarts today, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Wanna come?"

"No, thanks," Hermione said with a grin.

"You'd have the library all to yourself," Harry tempted lightly.

Hermione shook her head. "Tempting, but no. Why do you want to go early anyway?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "It's kind of fun to have the run of an empty castle. Who knows, maybe I'll get to meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Maybe I can get on his good side before the term even starts."

"Do you know who it is?" Hermione asked curiously. "The text selections are so standard that it's not even possible to get a feel for what they're like."

"Severus, do you know yet?" Harry asked.

"The last I heard, the Headmaster was still undecided," Severus said. "Which is probably why the text is simply standard."

"Any chance it will be you?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I should hope not," Severus said, to Harry's surprise. "Two days is hardly time enough to prepare."

"Oh, right," Harry said. He shrugged to Hermione.

"I just hope we have a good teacher this year," Hermione said. "I mean, it is O.W.L. prep year and I'd like to actually learn something."

"Haven't you learned anything the past four years?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled apologetically. "Well, I love Sirius and all, but his class was, well, pardon the pun, less than serious. Lupin was good, Lockhart was an idiot and Quirrell couldn't lecture to save his life. If you filtered out the stuttering, maybe."

Harry nodded. "That about sums it up. My Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Durmstrang was good, but not very amiable." He glanced sideways at Snape. "Kind of like you used to be."

"Used to be?" Severus repeated. "Hm. If that is what you think, I may have to correct my image this year."

"Don't worry," Hermione said, "I think you still get the meanest teacher in the building award."

"Thank you, Ms. Granger," Snape said, nodding to her before returning to his paper.

Hermione leaned over to Harry, "Wow, I just made a joke to Professor Snape and he didn't murder me," she whispered, thinking Snape couldn't hear her.

Before Harry could reply, Severus cut in, without looking up, "Do you mean to suggest I _am_ slipping, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione blushed. "No, sir, not at all."

Severus's lip twitched ever so slightly and Harry laughed just as Sirius walked in.

"Mornin', Harry, Severus, Hermione," Sirius said cheerily. He dropped down into a seat with a grin. "Well, when do you two leave?" he asked, looking between Harry and Severus.

"That eager for us to leave?" Severus asked, casually raising a brow.

"Of course not," Sirius said sincerely. "Not saying that it won't be nice not having you around to bug me about cleaning up the place..."

"Not saying it won't be nice to have to be the one cleaning up the place," Harry added.

Sirius winked at him. "You got it, Harry. But really, when do you leave?"

"This afternoon," Harry replied. "Why?"

"I have something for you. Come on," he said, standing up.

They went upstairs to Sirius's room where he opened a dresser drawer and offered Harry a mirror.

"Is this yours?" Harry asked.

"No," Sirius replied. "I made one for you to send to your girlfriend."

"She-"

"Don't even bother denying it, Harry," Sirius said, shaking his head. "Here."

Harry took it by the handle. "Thanks," he said, twisting it so that it caught the light. "Did you put an unbreakable charm on it this time?"

"Sure did," Sirius said.

"Thank you, Sirius," Harry said with a smile. "And you'll call me on yours, right?"

"Of course," Sirius said. "It'll be just like old Durmstrang times."

Harry couldn't resist asking, "Are you sad you aren't going back to Hogwarts?"

Sirius shrugged. "A little," he admitted. "Teaching was a lot more fun than I expected. Then again, it was a lot more work too. I'm fine with moving on, though. I think this job with the twins is more my style anyway." He grinned. "They're leaving me in control of a couple of experiments while they're at Hogwarts."

"Oh, Merlin," Harry breathed. Harry knew that the twins didn't hand over their work easily, which meant that Sirius's experiments were probably too illegal for school, even by the twins' standards. "Please don't burn the house down. Or worse."

"I won't," Sirius promised.

His grin didn't exactly inspire confidence in Harry.

* * *

Harry lugged his trunk out of the Floo with a groan. "Ugh, I hate goodbyes," he said.

"Agreed," Severus replied. "They are often tedious and far too attached to sentimentality and emotion."

Harry blinked. "So in layman's terms, your worst nightmare."

"Essentially," Severus replied, amused.

Harry grinned, pulling his trunk out of the way. "When do we have to go down to dinner?"  
Snape glanced at the time. "Five minutes ago."

"Fashionably late?" Harry teased as they walked. "You're usually right on time."

"Yes, well, the later we go, the less time we have to spend there," Severus reasoned.

"Good point. But why don't you want to spend more time there?" Harry asked. "The teachers aren't so bad."

"Because I have a horrible suspicion as to the identity of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Why didn't you say anything at breakfast?"

"Because I did not want to start a false rumor," Severus said. "That is, if it turns out to be false."

"I guess we'll find out now, won't we?" Harry asked, pulling open the door to the Great Hall.

Everyone was already seated when Harry and Severus approached. They took the two open seats on the end, right next to-

Harry froze. It was the woman from both of Sirius's trials. The woman who had accused Sirius of lying. Slowly, Harry took his seat, eyes locking with hers. She glanced at his scar and then smiled sweetly.

"Harry, Severus, welcome," Dumbledore said graciously. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Dolores Umbridge."

She offered a hand to Snape and he shook it stiffly. "So nice to meet you, Professor Snape. I have heard much about you."

"I have heard nothing of you," Severus replied, true to form. Harry had to force down a grin.

"Yes, well, that will change soon enough, you'll see," she replied, trying to mask her un-satisfaction. "And the great Harry Potter. What an _honor _it is."

Something in her overly saccharine tone told Harry that she considered it anything but. He didn't say anything as he shook her hand, but rather, focused his energy on trying not to cringe.

For a while, everyone busied themselves with food but eventually, small talk became necessary. Being that Harry and Severus were nearly isolated at the end of the table, her attempts at conversation fell on them.

"Hem, hem," Umbridge said, clearing her throat. "So, Professor Snape. I hear you are quite the disciplinarian."

"I believe that if the students know how to behave, they will perform better in class," Severus said in a clipped monotone. Harry recognized his tone as the one that he donned whenever he wanted to end the conversation before the other party began to think that it was okay to converse with him. So, in other words, his usual.

"I quite agree," Umbridge said. "And you use the same principles concerning your, hem, hem, other responsibilities?" She looked pointedly at Harry.

Severus's gaze hardened. "If you are speaking of my son, then do say so."

Umbridge blushed slightly. "Well, of course."

"Our home life is none of your concern. I would thank you to restrain any further questions regarding it," Severus said. While his words were polite, his voice was as sharps as a lash. Harry stifled a smile and, from the corner of his eye, noticed McGonagall doing the same. That only made him want to smile more.

Umbridge turned away to start up a conversation with Flitwick, her chin still held high. As soon as Harry thought she wasn't looking, he shot a grin at Severus and was surprised to see him respond with a slight turn of the lip. Even though Harry hated Umbridge already, perhaps this year wouldn't be so bad. After all, it was very well possible that it would be worse for her than for the students. Harry grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry leaned back in the leather chair in front of Severus's desk and tossed one of the twins' prototypes up in the air. It was a mildly slimy ball that was supposed to liquify upon contact with say a wall or the ceiling or a person's head, but it had stopped working. Now it was just an ordinary ball. Harry tossed it up and caught it repeatedly.

"Would you mind stopping that?" Severus asked, seeming annoyed.

Harry caught the ball and sat up. "If I stop I just might die."

Severus raised a brow.

"Of boredom," Harry clarified.

"I daresay you will survive the next hour until the Welcoming Feast."

Harry groaned. "Can't I spend the last hour wandering the castle or something? I didn't know you were going to keep me here when I said I'd come early."

"Inevitably, you get into dangerous situations when left to wander an empty castle. This year, I would prefer to avoid that," Severus said, filing papers as he spoke.

Harry looked at him. "To be fair, last year I didn't."

"Yes, well, it seems you did not need an empty castle to find danger last year," Severus muttered. "And if I recall correctly, you were with your godfather. That almost always qualifies."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Can't I at least go see Hagrid or something?"

"Hagrid is not here at the moment," Severus said casually.

"Oh," Harry replied. "Where is he?"

Severus sighed. "In attempt to be more open with you, as per my promise, I will tell you that he is off on a mission for Dumbledore. Please don't ask me for details."

Harry bit his lip. It was progress. "Alright. Can I at least ask if he's alright?"

"As far as I know. Hagrid can take care of himself, Harry."

Harry nodded and changed the subject. "So what do you think of Umbridge?"

"Professor Umbridge, Harry."

"School doesn't start for another hour," Harry shot back.

Severus raised an eyebrow but let Harry off on that technicality. "I think she is the plaything of the Minister. I would be interested to see how she teaches."

"Well, I don't like her."

"That much is obvious," Severus replied. "But I cannot say I disagree. My eyes are still burning from that garish pink outfit."

Harry grinned. "Well, with any luck, she won't be too bad. After all, it's hard to be worse than Lockhart. Or Quirrell for that matter."

"Hard, but not impossible," Severus pointed out. "I suppose we shall have to wait and see."

* * *

Harry, though he had only been apart from them for a few days, was glad to see his friends again, if only to break the monotony. Empty plates lined the table where they sat, the roaring Gryffindor lion on a banner overhead. The stars on the ceiling twinkled through the thick gray clouds that had rolled in just as the students arrived. They lent the Great Hall an ominous look rather than the enchanting sight of a clear sky.

Everyone clapped as the new first years, faces glowing with excitement and nervousness, trouped in, heading to the front. The Sorting Hat cleared its "throat" and the hall quieted. It began:

"Welcome to Hogwarts for yet another year,

I'm sure you expected to find me here,

to sing a song of houses and glory,

and so I shall with this small story.

One thousand years ago here in this place,

four of our founders divided the space.

A house to each, for them to teach,

and of their qualities they would preach.

Gryffindor, the strongest of four,

chose those of whom he was sure

would use bravery and daring to the best of ends,

and of the Ravenclaws would see fast friends.

Ravenclaw picked the wittiest crowd,

to mirror her wisdom, of which she was proud.

And the Gryffindors, as brash as they seem,

held their friendship and skill in highest esteem.

Hufflepuff worked to quarrel with none,

and in her house, loyalty won,

seeing past the flaws of the Slytherin mind,

a bond formed of the strongest kind.

Slytherin valued pride and cunning the most,

instilling his ideals on the worthy host.

The Hufflepuffs, while an unusual friend,

were thus protected until the end.

And so it began, unity and friendship,

and now it stands, fighting and hardship.

This warning here, take to heart,

a necessary return to the unified start.

Though I am here to divide you now amongst four,

let that not separate you, for this I implore.

The battle is not over, we have not yet won,

so unite the houses, and fight here as one.

My message delivered, my warning given,

Place me on your head and let the Sorting begin."

The applause that spread through the hall at the finish of the Sorting Hat's song was not like that of the years before. Whispers mingled with the claps and even the applause was spotty and disturbed.

"That was odd," Hermione commented.

"I've never heard the Sorting Hat give a warning before," Draco agreed. "I don't think that's a good sign."

Harry shook his head. "I don't see how it could be."

He glanced up at the Head Table. Dumbledore stared out, calm as ever, but the other teachers were less so. McGonagall and Flitwick were in hushed discussion and even Snape's mask betrayed a hint of unease. He was, however, sandwiched between McGonagall and Umbridge and looked less than happy about it. The look of disdain on his face when he glanced over at her was enough to make Harry grin.

"Where's Hagrid?" Ron asked, scanning the Head Table.

Harry looked back up. It was true, a smaller older lady sat in the chair that Hagrid had previously occupied. "I don't know. He's somewhere on a mission for Dumbledore."

"Well, I hope he's alright," Hermione said.

"I expect the Order would know if he wasn't," Draco said. "Not that they're likely to tell us."

"Severus said he was, as far as he knew," Harry added. "Seamus, will you pass the rolls?"

The other boy didn't respond. Harry thought that perhaps, over the commotion in the hall, he hadn't heard. "Seamus?" he asked, louder. Seamus twitched Harry's way, but didn't reply. Harry opened his mouth to say something when Hermione touched his arm. He looked over at her and she shook her head lightly. Silently, Neville passed him the rolls. Harry didn't want one anymore.

"What's his problem?" he whispered to Hermione.

Hermione drew in a breath. "Listen, Harry, we didn't know how bad it was until the train-"

"How bad what was?" Harry demanded, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

Hermione bit her lip.

"How many people believe you're crazy from the Daily Prophet articles," Draco said bluntly. "It's a lot."

Harry gave him a look. "Thanks."

"Just telling it like it is," Draco said with a shrug.

"They'll come around, mate, don't worry," Ron said encouragingly.

Harry clenched his jaw, ready to say some choice words to Seamus. Apparently, his intentions were evident, for Hermione grabbed his wrist. "Don't, Harry. Not here."

"Where then? The common room? Really, what's it matter?" he demanded. She gave him a sad look and Harry relented. "Fine."

Hermione released his wrist and Harry went back to his plate of food turned cold. He picked at it in silence for a few minutes before Neville spoke up.

"I believe you, Harry. So does my gran," he said, looking a bit nervous to be speaking to Harry. Or maybe that was just his normal look.

Harry blinked at him. He had barely spoken to Neville in the past years; the last conversation he could remember was before their first Potions final. Now, Harry realized that, with most everyone turning against him, he should appreciate those who didn't think him mental.

"Thanks, Neville. So that makes, what, five people who believe me?" Harry muttered dejectedly.

Neville shook his head. "There's more than that," he said. "I know Luna believes you," he offered helpfully.

"Who's Luna?" Harry asked, brightening.

"Over there, with the radish earrings," Hermione said, nodding towards the Ravenclaw table. "Luna Lovegood. But I wouldn't get too excited, if I were you. Her father's the editor of the Quibbler and, well, her nickname is 'Loony Lovegood'."

"Oh," Harry said. "So it's you guys and nutters who believe me."

"Luna's perfectly sane," Neville said. He frowned. "Well, at least that's what she told me."  
Harry shot Hermione a look.

"And there's my family that believes you, too, Harry," Ron said. "That's eight, right there."

"Eight?" Harry asked. "I thought there were nine in your family."

Ron looked down. "Well, after Percy got that job at the Ministry..." he shrugged. "He's been spending more time with Fudge than with us. It's starting to rub off on him."

"Oh," Harry said. He would have said more, but Dumbledore stepped up just then for his customary welcoming speech.

"Welcome, all, to another year at Hogwarts," he said in opening as the conversation in the hall died down. "First of all, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Unfortunately, Professor Black will not be returning this year-"

Audible sounds of disappointment spread throughout the student body. The twins looked dejectedly into their plates.

"-but instead, the position will be filled by Professor Dolores Umbridge. Now, in light of-"

"Hem, hem."

Dumbledore stopped, looking back at the Head Table where Umbridge was rising from her seat. She daintily stepped around the table, heels clicking obnoxiously and Snape's dark glare following her like a tether.

"If I may, Albus," Umbridge said in that sickly sweet voice of hers. She looked like a giant pygmy puff in her fuzzy pink outfit. The bow that accented her toad-like face was most likely intended to be cute but instead made Harry want to vomit.

"Of course, Dolores," Dumbledore said in an oddly cool voice.

Umbridge stepped up to his podium, barely able to be seen over the top, her pudgy hands clutching the sides. "After the events of last year and the tragic accident that resulted in the death of a poor, poor boy, the Minister has decided that a firmer hand will be needed in the current educational system. While it is true that Headmaster Dumbledore has served this school well," she said in a voice that could not quite be taken as sincere, "Minister Fudge would like to discourage progress for the sake of progress and the practices that come with such errors. Practices that do not fit within the Ministry's principles must be prohibited, you understand." Umbridge giggled a sick little laugh. "I am sure all of you will give the utmost cooperation."

As she stepped down, Dumbledore led a round of applause as the only way to get the students to clap for a speech like that. He returned to the podium and continued. "Thank you, Professor. Now, as for..."

Harry leaned over to his friends. "What was that about?"

Hermione looked grim. "The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

"But why?" Harry asked. "There's nothing wrong!"

Draco leaned in closer. "My father worked with Fudge. He was constantly paranoid that Dumbledore was out for his job. I guess she's his way of keeping an eye on Dumbledore."

"That's absurd," Harry said.

Draco merely shrugged. Hermione frowned and Ron looked between them all before settling on a worried expression.

Harry, on the other hand, was more angry than anything else. Hogwarts was his place, his first home. Judging by the articles in the paper, Fudge was nothing but a power hungry fool now after Harry's sanctuary. Looking up at the Head Table, Harry knew that Dumbledore would do everything in his power to stop any negative interference at Hogwarts. Harry just hoped it would be enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry and his friends sat in the common room the night after their first day of classes. There was no homework yet to occupy anyone's time, so most of Gryffindor house milled around, catching up with their friends.

"What do you think Umbridge will be like tomorrow?" Ron asked idly, poking at the flames with a wrought iron stick.

Harry shrugged. He was too busy watching Seamus talk to Dean to answer Ron's question intelligently. Every few words, Seamus would glance his way. With every glance, Harry got angrier.

"What is his problem?" Harry growled.

"Want me to help you beat him up, Harry?" Draco offered. "I still remember all that stuff we learned in Defense at Durmstrang."

"Please," Harry replied, standing up. He didn't know about beating Seamus up, but he decided that it was definitely time for a word.

Draco followed, walking with the confident stride that he had perfected at Durmstrang. As he and Harry strode up to Seamus and Dean, they stopped talking.

"I heard you had a problem with me," Harry said stiffly.

"Not with you, just with your lies," Seamus replied combatively. "They almost made my mum not send me back this year."

"They're not lies!" Harry insisted. "Voldemort is back, how don't you see that?"

"And we're supposed to believe you?" Seamus demanded. "No one else was there, you could be making it all up!"  
Harry growled, "Snape was there! Go ask him!"

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because he _definitely_ isn't on You-Know-Who's side."

Harry balled his fists and lunged at Seamus, but Draco held him back. With a scowl, Harry ripped his arm from Draco's grasp and rubbed it resentfully.

"I thought you were on my side, here," Harry muttered.

"I am," Draco replied simply.

Harry glared at both Draco and Seamus. "Fine," he said to Seamus, "Go read the Daily Prophet like your stupid mother."

This time, Seamus came at Harry and Dean didn't try to stop him. They collapsed in a pile of fists and limb, grappling on the floor. Little of Harry's Defense training applied here, for the number one rule was to stay standing. Harry tried to get a punch in wherever he could and winced as Seamus jabbed him in the ribs.

"Fight! Fight!" came the cry from the surrounding Gryffindors.

"Stop!" a shrill girl's voice shouted. "Draco, help me, here!"

Hands grabbed onto Harry's shoulders and drug him backwards, still kicking. Harry saw Draco hold Seamus back in a headlock. He shook off Hermione's hands and stood up, wiping the blood off of his lip.

"This just proves that you're mental," Seamus spat.

"You hit me first!" Harry protested.

"Stop, guys, please," Hermione pleaded, leading Harry back to his seat by the fire. Draco followed, Seamus heading up to the dorms. Hermione shot Draco a look. "You're a prefect. You're supposed to be stopping fights, not instigating them."

"I didn't do anything!" Draco protested.

"Exactly," Hermione shot back.

Draco scowled. Harry stared, fuming, into the flames. He could feel where his lip was split but, at the moment, didn't really care.

"How many more people don't believe me?" Harry asked angrily. "He's back! Why can't they see that?"

"I don't know, Harry. Just calm down, okay?" Hermione said, trying to be helpful.

"Don't tell me to calm down."

"Well if anyone else wants to have a go at you, Harry, they'll have to get past us first, right, Draco?" Ron asked.

Draco nodded, ignoring the look that Hermione shot him. "I haven't been in a good fight in forever."

"Thanks, guys," Harry said. He groaned, "Snape is going to _kill_ me."

* * *

Harry managed to cover up all of his bruises except the one on his face. His lip had swollen, becoming red and painful. That wasn't as much of an issue as the fact that they had Potions today. First period.

"That doesn't look so good," Ron commented at breakfast.

"Thanks, I didn't realize," Harry responded sarcastically. He set his fork down beside his empty plate.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked. "I know Professor Snape's not that bad outside of school, but this is his territory now. I don't want to be late."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, let's go try to explain this," he said, pointing at his lip.

"It could be worse," Draco offered. "You could have a black eye."

"Yeah, just blame it on the twins," Ron suggested.

"He'll see right through that," Harry said, resigned. "Come on, let's get this over with."

They wandered down to the Potions room, in the damp, dank dungeons. Many of the Slytherins were already there, mostly ones that Harry didn't fancy seeing again. Nott, Zabini, Parkinson and Crabbe all shared a table and also shared a look of deepest disdain for the Gryffindors.

Harry took his customary seat and waited for the room to fill up. Luckily, as was his custom, Snape didn't enter until everyone else had, and therefore didn't have time to scold Harry beforehand.

"Welcome back," he said dryly, with a sneer. "As this is your O.W.L. prep year, do not expect to be coddled. Not that you should ever expect that in this classroom. Instructions are on the board," Severus said, his eyes falling on Harry. They narrowed ever so slightly. "Begin."

Harry got up and retrieved his ingredients, only reluctantly returning to his seat where Snape was already hovering. Harry set his ingredients on his desk and caught a sympathetic look from Hermione. Draco had a slight grin that Harry took to be amusement and Ron wasn't back yet.

"Hi," Harry said, falsely cheerful.

"What happened to your lip?" Severus asked with no prelude.

"Um, yeah, about that," Harry hedged, looking down into his cauldron.

"Well, perhaps one of the Gryffindor prefects would like to tell me, since you are their responsibility," Severus said darkly, turning to Hermione and Draco. Hermione gulped.

"He was defending his honor, sir," Draco spoke up. "And yours."

Severus raised a brow. "And you felt the need to do so with your fists?" he asked Harry.

"Seamus punched me first," Harry replied defensively.

Severus blinked at him. "See me after class. I believe fighting is a detention-worthy offense."

"But-"

"Your situation offers no breaks, you should know that," Severus said. He gave Harry a stern look and drifted away.

Harry sighed. "Well, great."

Hermione looked the slightest bit satisfied. "That's what comes of fighting."

Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Mr. Finnigan may have thrown the first punch, but who started the fight?" Severus asked while they were alone in his office after class.

Harry looked down. "That might have been me."

"Hm," Severus said. "Wat were you fighting over?"

"He called me a liar. He said there were no witnesses and that Voldemort wasn't really back. I pointed out that you were there too, and he said you were probably working with Him," Harry said.

"And this lead to physical harm, how?" Severus asked. After the explanation, he didn't seem angry, exactly, just curious.

Harry shrugged. "I may have called his mother stupid."

"I see," Severus said. He folded his hands on the desk in front of him. "Harry, you mustn't let your temper get the better of you, not here, not now. Do you understand?"  
Harry nodded.

"There are people who are just waiting for you to slip up," Severus said. He slid over a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Had you seen this beforehand, you might not have participated in the fight."

Harry scanned the article on the front page. He read, "Potter has shown violent tendencies that are borderline bipolar. He is and unsettled, unstable child and was even rumored to have run away from his house in order to attempt to summon dementors. Have the events of last year broken something within the Boy Who Lived that he is becoming a menace to society, greedy for attention and seeking it in dangerous ways?" Harry tossed the paper down. "That's rubbish."

"Quite," Severus said. "Even so, this is what they are making you out to be. A mentally unstable, easy to snap lunatic. If they find out that you participated in a fight on your first day back at Hogwarts, it will not help your case in the least."

Harry nodded. "Okay." He glanced at the time. "I have to go. I'm late for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Severus scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Here's a late slip."

Harry took it. "Thanks."

"And report to me for detention tomorrow at seven. I will speak with Mr. Finnigan in the meantime, for he will receive a detention as well," Severus said casually.

Harry sighed. "Fine."

He left and hurried down to Umbridge's classroom, walking in at least ten minutes late. Harry slipped inside the door and took a seat near the front, the only ones left open. Apparently, no one wanted to be closer to Umbridge than they had to.

"Well, now that Mr. Potter has deigned to show up, we can begin," Umbridge said in a sweet falsetto. "You'll find that I already passed out supplementary books, Mr. Potter, come get one."

Harry stood and walked up to the front, loathing Umbridge already. He took a book off of the pile and thrust the note at her.

"What's this?" she asked, unfolding it.

"My late slip."

"I'm sorry, I don't accept late notes from relatives," Umbridge replied, smiling sweetly. "Ten points from Gryffindor for being late."

Harry's jaw dropped. "He's the Potions Master, he has just as much authority as-"

"Would you like to make it twenty?"

Harry's mouth snapped shut. Spinning on his heel, he returned to his seat.

"Now, the purpose of this class is to prepare you for your Ordinary Wizarding Level exams, more commonly known as O.W.L.s," Umbridge said. "It is the view of the Ministry that your previous instruction in this course has not only been insufficient but also disjointed. Therefore, we will start from the beginning," she said. "Open your books and read the first three chapters quietly."

Harry opened his book. The first chapter featured a large picture of a witch stirring a cauldron, black cat rubbing against her leg and a wart on her nose. The words were so large that only three sentences fit underneath the picture. Harry felt like he was back in muggle primary school.

After a few seconds of struggling through the desire to rip Umbridge's hair out, Hermione's hand raised into the air. Harry saw it from the corner of his eye and turned that way.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Umbridge said, calling on her. "Is there an issue?"

"Professor, I think there must be a mistake. Not only is this a children's defense book, but it's only theory. There's nothing in here about using the spells," Hermione said politely.

"My dear, when would you ever need to _use _defensive spells?" Umbridge asked sweetly. "It is the feel of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge is enough to pass your tests."

"The real world isn't about _tests_," Draco spoke up hotly. "It's about using the spells so that you survive."

"Against whom, may I ask?" Umbridge replied. "Who would you need to defend yourself against?"

"Let's see," Harry jumped in, anger rising, "wouldn't be Voldemort, would it?"

Umbridge's smile faltered. "You will raise your hand if you want to be acknowledged, Mr. Potter."

Harry promptly put his hand in the air. "If you don't believe Voldemort's back, what happened to Cedric Diggory?" Harry challenged.

"Mr. Diggory's death was a tragic accident," Umbridge said unsteadily. "It in no way means, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back! You have been fed lies, children."

"You're just too scared to admi-"

"Detention, Mr. Potter," Umbridge snapped, her cheeks reddening. "See me tonight, in my office."

Harry dropped his hand. Umbridge gave him a satisfied nod. She looked around the room as if challenging someone to say something about it.

"Now, read silently. There will be no need to have your wands out," Umbridge said curtly. "And there will be no need to talk."

Hands shaking with anger, Harry opened his book. For the rest of the class, he stared at the same page, thinking of all the horrible things he would do to Umbridge if he had the chance.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harry headed down to Umbridge's office that night only reluctantly. Draco had offered to walk down with him on his way to the library, but didn't offer much encouragement.

"What do you think it'll be?" Harry asked, sounding resigned.

Draco shrugged. "Lines, maybe? I mean, what else could it be?"

"I guess lines wouldn't be so bad," Harry replied. "Still not fun, though."

"I'm pretty sure that nothing with Umbridge is fun," Draco replied. Harry nodded in fervent agreement. "This has to be a record or something. Someone getting a detention on the second day of classes," he clarified.

Harry shook his head with a wry grin. "Nope."

"No?" Draco asked in surprise. "Then who has? I don't even think the Weasley twins have managed to beat that."

"I did," Harry told him. "First year. My first day of Hogwarts, Snape gave me a detention."

"You're kidding."

"Am not," Harry replied with some amusement. "Come to think of it, he quickly changed it to a week of detentions."

"Wow," Draco breathed. "I can't believe you were still able to get along after that. I think I'd hold that grudge forever."

Harry shrugged. "Good thing I'm more forgiving, I guess."

Draco made a face. "Well, you're here. Tell me how it goes."

With a sigh, Harry replied, "I will. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Draco responded.

Harry pushed open the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and headed for the back, where Umbridge's office was situated. He climbed the stairs to her door slowly, despite the fact that he was already very nearly late. Reaching the top, Harry raised his hand and knocked with trepidation.

"Come in," a high voice called.

Harry twisted the knob, stepped inside and was instantly taken aback. The stone walls were a garish pink, decorated with china plates on which cats slept or groomed themselves. A chorus of meows ran around the room almost like an echo. A very annoying echo. The carpets were pink and a small desk sat to the right of Umridge's larger one, both covered in a lacy pink cloth.

Professor Umbridge herself sat at her desk in a pink outfit, stirring pink sugar into a cup of tea which was, predictably, pink. She smiled and Harry cringed.

"Have a seat, dear," Umbridge said with a sickening sweetness, gesturing to the chair that sat in front of the smaller desk.

Harry dropped his bag on the floor and sat down. A piece of parchment floated over to him from a stack on her desk and Harry looked at it, resigned. Lines, it seemed, would be the object of his detention. That wasn't so bad, he supposed.

Umbridge stood up and walked over, handing Harry a black quill. "You will be doing lines today, Mr. Potter."

"I guessed as much," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"I said, 'How much?'," he replied, louder.

Umbridge considered this. "Let's say, until it makes an impression."

Harry rolled the quill in his hands. "What am I to write? And you haven't given me any ink."

"Write 'I must not tell lies'," she said with relish. "And you shall not be needing ink."

Harry frowned, figuring that it must be one of the Never-Out quills that Flourish and Blotts sold. He could feel Umbridge's eyes on the back of his neck as he touched the quill to the parchment.

_I must not tell lies._

The words came out in blood red ink. Harry had to resist the urge to dip the quill, for it didn't need it. As he started on the next line, his left hand began to tingle, then sting and then bite with pain. Harry stiffened but made no sound. He watched as the words were carved into his hand, in his own handwriting.

_I must not tell lies._

Slowly, the cuts faded, healing over. Harry watched with bitter detachment and hesitated to put the quill to the parchment once more, for obvious reasons.

"Problem, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked from behind him.

Harry wanted to curse at her, to shout at her, but refrained. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Harry was sure that she wanted him to get angry, and he generally gave his best effort to do the exact opposite of what she wanted.

"Not at all," Harry replied. Umbridge walked past him to return to her desk, giving him a smug look as she did so. Harry met her eyes as a sort of challenge and wrote the line again, ignoring the pain that smarted in his hand. It would not do to appear weak in front of her, not now. Perhaps not ever.

* * *

By the time Harry escaped Umbridge's office, it was nearing ten o'clock. His hand stung badly, the skin raised into a line of welts. Only Harry would be able to make out what is was supposed to say, probably because he had written it out upwards of fifty times.

Even though the words were unreadable, the bright red line on Harry's hand stuck out, catching his eye every time he looked down. He would have to either put something on it or hide it. When he returned to the common room, Harry made for the stairs to the dorms right away, intent on getting the cream that he used for his scar for his hand.

"Harry!" Draco called, making Harry pause. "How'd it go?'

Harry shrugged. "As well as lines can go."

"Oh, that's all it was?" Draco asked. "I expected worse from her."

Harry simply shrugged again. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Heading up the stairs, Harry felt a little bad for keeping this from his friends. He didn't want to seem weak and complaining would certainly make him so. Harry found the small jar of cream and spread some on his hand. Instantly, it felt better. Harry capped the tin and put it on his table, moving to get ready for bed.

As Harry lay in bed, staring at the curtains, he fell to thinking. He realized that Umbridge's vicious punishment didn't achieve the goal to which it was intended. Instead of turning Harry away from bad behavior, away from lying, it only made him hate Umbridge more. And somehow, in Harry's twisted mind, it only made him want to defy her more, punishment or not.

* * *

The next day, Harry woke with his scar hurting. He seemed to remember something about a bad dream, but couldn't quite pin it down. It had been dark, cold... Perhaps it was the graveyard yet again, Harry thought, dismissing it. The pain faded by the time Harry made it down to breakfast and he noticed that his hand was back to normal as well. That was encouraging.

The moment Harry sat down across from Hermione, he was surrounded on both sides by the Weasley twins.

"Mornin', Harry," the chorused.

"How are you?" George asked.

"Good? Good," Fred replied before Harry could.

"Hey, did you hear that Angelina's Quidditch captain this year? Tryouts are tomorrow."

"Yeah, McGonagall apparently thought we weren't up to the job again," Fred said, sounding a bit miffed.

"But that's okay anyway, because we have a real job to focus on now-"

"So do you, Harry."

"-and that's what we're here to talk to you about!" George finished with a grin.

Harry let out a breath, turning his head to look between the two of them. "Do you guys ever take a breath?"

"We've got increased lung capacity," Fred replied.

"Right, so what do you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

George glanced at his brother. "We hoped to borrow your mirror to talk to Sirius about how things are going. He's working on setting up the basic business stuff, you know-"

"-business cards, logo-"

"-premises, the name of the company dog-"

"Sorry? Name of the company dog?" Harry asked with a scowl.

The twins shared a glance and shrugged in unison. "Right now, I think we're going with Tom Foolery. Tom for short."

"Or just 'Foolery'," George put in.

Harry blinked. "Okay... Have you even come up with a name?"

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," they said proudly.

Harry nodded in approval. "I like it. So you just need the mirror, then?"

Fred nodded. "If you don't mind. And we just wanted to run all this by you since you're bankrolling the whole deal."

Harry dug in his pack for the mirror, which he had taken to carrying with him after he mailed Rhea hers. He had no idea how long it would take, but figured he best have it on him in case she decided to call at some odd hour due to the time difference. "It all sounds fine to me. You guys pretty much have free reign, as far as I'm concerned."

They grinned. "Thanks, Harry," George said earnestly. A gleam of mischief sparkled in his eye, but Harry figured, that since it was one of the Weasley twins, it was really nothing to be overly concerned about.

Harry handed Fred the mirror. "Here. And, uh, if someone calls, don't answer it."

Fred looked at him quizzically. "Wasn't that the point? So that we could call Sirius and he could call us?"

Harry winced. "I mean, if someone other than Sirius calls."

"How can you tell who's calling?" George asked, looking the mirror over. "Does it come up with a name?"

"Er, no..."

"So we'll have to answer it-"

"-to see whether or not it's Sirius-

"-and to see whether or not we should have answered it in the first place," Fred finished.

Harry put his face in his hand. "Alright, just...nevermind."

"Well, thanks, Harry," George said.

Fred added, as he got up, "See you at tryouts."

Harry nodded as they left. Suddenly, it felt very quiet at the table as he sat across from Hermione, who had an amused look on her face.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," she said. A smile played on her lips. "Whose call are you waiting for, if not Sirius's?"

"No one's," Harry replied stubbornly.

Hermione grinned. "Uh huh."

Harry tried to force down his blush. "Oh, fine. I sent Rhea a mirror. I don't know if she's gotten it yet."

Hermione's smile widened. "You two are really cute, you know that?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "How can you say that? You've only met her once."

"I just know," Hermione said with a shrug. "You ought to bring her over here sometime."

Harry grunted in reply, feeling like this was a good time to start eating.

"So how was detention with Professor Umbridge?" Hermione asked conversationally. "I went to bed early last night; I didn't get a chance to talk to you."

Harry shrugged. "It was okay. Lines," he said. Changing the focus quickly, Harry continued, "You should see the inside of her office. It's _hideous_."

"Does that surprise you?" she asked.

"Not really," Harry replied. "There was so much pink that I wanted to vomit."

Hermione laughed. "That doesn't surprise me either." She picked at her food for a few minutes before getting to the point that was obviously on her mind. "Harry, you really ought to be careful not to provoke her."

Harry frowned. "You mean not stand up to her."

"Yes," Hermione insisted.

"But she's _wrong_, Hermione! You know that," Harry said firmly. "She won't acknowledge that Voldemort's back and that's going to get us all killed!"

"Yes, but you really don't want her as an enemy, Harry," Hermione told him. "I've been doing some reading up on her, in the paper and whatnot. She's really close to the minister; you don't want them against you."

"They already are," Harry said in a hard tone.

Hermione gave him a pleading look. "Just don't make it worse, okay?"

Harry drew in a breath. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I can't promise that."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

About two weeks after school had begun, Severus sat at his desk, doing paperwork, when a letter flitted through the window and landed in front of him. Glad for the distraction, Severus set aside his work and opened the letter.

Severus,

I have considered your request and would like to speak with you in person, if you can get away. I require certain... reassurances that I would not like to put in writing, you understand. Please apparate over at your earliest convenience.

Narcissa Malfoy

Severus read the letter through again before tossing it onto the pile of papers on his desk. He glanced at the time. It was only a little after nine, late enough that many of the students were in their common rooms, but not so late as to make a visit to the Malfoy Manor seem obtrusive. Plucking a spare piece of parchment from one of his drawers, Severus penned a quick note to Dumbledore. In it, he explained his reasons for leaving and promised to be back within an hour.

With a flick of his wand, the letter soared out of his office through the crack under the door, winging away to Dumbledore's office. Gathering his cloak, Severus set out, walking through the empty corridors for the door to exit the castle. He ran into few people on the way, and those students whom he did find wandering the halls were wise enough to hurry in the other direction, heads low. Severus almost smirked. He loved seeing the effect that he had on the students. Almost to the door, Severus stopped as his name was called.

"Professor Snape?" the high pitched voice sounded.

Stiffly, Severus turned, saying slowly, "Yes?"

Umbridge came to a stop with a click of her heels at the bottom of the stairs. "May I ask where you are going at this hour?"

"I do not see how that information concerns you," Severus replied in a clipped voice.

Umbridge gave a polite smile. "I am sure you are aware that the Minister placed me here at Hogwarts because he was concerned about how the school was being run," she said. "Now, if one of the professors is running off after hours without permission, I do think he'd like to hear about it."

Severus could hear the challenge in her voice and responded in kind. "I have informed Dumbledore of my intentions and he has expressed no objection."

"The fact that he hasn't told you that you couldn't does not, in my mind, constitute permission," Umbridge replied.

Severus was rapidly tiring of this conversation. "In the past, we agreed upon this system, for he realized that I would occasionally have matters that must be dealt with outside of Hogwarts," he lied. In truth, it was more of an unspoken agreement in the past, but given that he was operating on behalf of the Order, Severus figured that was a safe statement to make.

"Hm," Umbridge said, pursing her lips. "That seems like a most haphazard way of doing things. One could even go as far as to say that it compromises the safety of the castle."

Severus's eyes narrowed. "How do you figure?"

Umbridge gave a little shrug. "Well, if Professor Dumbledore doesn't know the location of his teachers at all times and a situation were to arise, his lack of knowledge could put the castle and its students in jeopardy."

"In case you missed it when I stated it the first time, I will reiterate that I do inform him of where I am going beforehand," Severus cut in, not bothering to conceal his annoyance.

Umbridge held up a hand. "I am not finished. Additionally, if one of the teachers were to, say, be involved in illicit activities, this policy is practically facilitating their malfeasance."

Severus obviously knew that she was insinuating that he was up to something illegal. Her very gaze was a challenge, one that Severus was prepared to meet.

"Then it is a good thing that the Headmaster trusts all of his teachers," Severus said. Deliberately, he added, "Or, at the very least, the ones with whom he has worked with for the past decade."

Severus didn't want her to get the impression that Dumbledore trusted her. Whether or not he did, Severus didn't know.

Umbridge thrust her chin in the air and looked him up and down. "I wonder if others share that trust," she said, probably alluding to herself or perhaps the Minister. "Very well. I will take this conversation into consideration."

"For what?" Severus asked.

Umbridge smiled slightly. "I don't see how that information concerns you," she said smugly, turning away and heading for the dungeons, heels clicking with every step.

Severus watched her go with disgust. Regardless of whether or not she realized it, Umbridge had just made a new enemy.

* * *

"Sit. Would you like a cup of tea?" Narcissa asked politely.

"Certainly," Severus replied, taking a seat. "We must make this short; I told Dumbledore that I would be back in less than an hour, part of which time I was otherwise detained."

Narcissa nodded. With a slight sigh, she said, "I have been giving your offer for me to join the Order of the Phoenix a lot of thought. I realize that I owe both you and Harry much-"

"Do not make your decision based upon that," Severus said firmly. "You do not owe us anything."

"I do, and you know it," Narcissa replied. "But regardless, I have decided that it would be in both mine and Draco's best interest if I were to join." She drew in a deep breath and leaned forward. "Though we do not generally flaunt the fact, I am sure you are aware that we Malfoys tend to...shall we say, choose the winning side."

"And you think that to be ours?"

Narcissa nodded slowly. "I do. In the beginning, not so much, but now..." she hesitated. "In the past year or so, I have seen the passion with which you and the others fight against the Dark Lord. That was something lacking in the Death Eaters. Most of the time, they acted out of fear or love of cruelty, not out of firmness in their beliefs, as I'm sure you realize."

Severus nodded. "I do." He paused. "What sort of... reassurance did you need from me?"

Narcissa looked away. "My husband is to be released from Azkaban next year, at the earliest. Naturally, if he knew-"

"I understand," Severus said, cutting her off. "We could protect you in the event that does happen."

Narcissa hesitated. "I... I don't know. I don't mean to doubt you, but I'm not sure if you could."

Severus clasped his hands. "You could work uncredited, per say. Your involvement would not be broadcasted, but, rather, covert. If we need something that you are capable of helping us with, we could contact you without Lucius's knowledge. You might actually be more helpful to us that way."

After a moment's thought, Narcissa nodded. "Yes. I think that would work."

"You realize that you would not be involved in the meetings, unless you find yourself able to attend without arousing suspicion," he pointed out.

She nodded again. "That's fine."

Severus stood. "There is only one final thing to do, then. If you would take a vow not to reveal the Order's members, plans or other sensitive information unless in absolute dire need when your family or well being is threatened."

"I, Narcissa Malfoy, swear not to reveal the members of the Order, nor their plans or other sensitive information, unless in dire need or in the case of immediate threat to my well being or that of my family's," Narcissa said. She touched her wand to Severus's in a spell that was binding, but not to the level of an Unbreakable Vow. This didn't call for that.

"That's all," Severus said with a nod. "I must be getting back now before I am missed."

"Thank you, Severus," Narcissa said.

Severus inclined his head. "And in turn, thank you for joining. The Order needs everyone it can get."

"If it means keeping Draco safe..." she trailed off with a shake of her head. "Keep an eye on him, will you?"

"Of course," Severus replied. "Until next time," he said, walking to the door.

"Goodbye, Severus. Contact me if you need anything."

"I will," Severus said, stepping out into the night. As she closed the door behind him, his only source of light disappeared, casting a dark blanket over the world.

* * *

It was nearing nine thirty when Harry left the common room. He knew that he had less than a half hour before curfew, but thought that he would head down for a quick chat with his guardian. After all, it had been at least three days since they last spoke outside of class. After the distance last year, Harry didn't want to take his guardian's availability for granted. Since the twins still had the mirror, Harry hadn't even gotten a chance to speak to Sirius in a while, so he figured Severus could make up for the lapse.

"Harry Potter!" a squeaky voice called as Harry walked down the hallway he believed to be empty.

With a slight jump, Harry turned. "Oh, hi, Dobby. What are you doing here?"  
Dobby's wide eyes were filled with happiness. "Headmaster Dumbledore gave Dobby a job here! Dobby gets paid!"

Harry grinned. "That's great, Dobby. I'm happy for you," he said earnestly. He eyed Dobby's odd assortment of clothes. "Have you been buying more clothes with your pay?"

Dobby's ears flapped under his raspberry beret. "Dobby has a whole collection of clothes. Does Harry Potter like them?"

Harry smiled. "They look great on you," he said, lying a little bit. In truth, the clothes were garish. Dobby's button down hawaiian shirt was much too large and clashed horribly with his plaid pants. He wore so many layers of socks that it was hard to tell what shape his feet were. All things considered, he was quite a sight.

Dooby looked elated to hear Harry's approval. "Would Harry Potter like something to eat or drink?"

Harry shook his head. "No, thanks, Dobby. I've got to get going. It was nice running into you," he told the house elf.

"The honor is Dobby's," came the reply.

"See you later," Harry said, turning to continue on his way.

Harry didn't run into anyone else until he reached the dungeons, where Severus's office was located. When at last he made it down there, he turned the corner and walked up to Severus's door, knocking loudly. There was no reply. Harry knocked again, wondering where Severus could be at this hour. Perhaps he was off disciplining the Slytherins or something.

"Severus?" Harry called, giving it one last shot before he went back to his common room.

"Mr. Potter," a horribly familiar voice said from the end of the hall. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

Harry spun around as Professor Umbridge clicked her way towards him. "I came down to talk with my guardian," he replied, growing guarded.

"He isn't here at the moment," she informed him.

"Where is he?" Harry demanded.

Umbridge gave him a condescending look. "I assume that if he wanted you to know, he would have informed you."

Harry's jaw hardened. He was certain that Severus would tell him if he asked and could tell that she was simply trying to sow discord between them. "He will," Harry said confidently.

Umbridge frowned. "More to the point, what makes you think that you can wander the corridors after curfew?" she challenged.

"I didn't realize it was past curfew," Harry replied.

Umbridge took a step closer. "Just because your guardian is here, you do not have permission to break the rules. Or have you become accustomed to doing what you like, with no one to challenge you considering Professor Snape is on your side?"

"No, that's not-"

She shook her head pityingly. "I fear that is what's happening here. It will not do for you to be overconfident," Umbridge stated. "Detention, Mr. Potter, seems to be in your best interests."

Harry's mouth almost dropped open. "How could that be in my best interest? What are you even talking about?" Harry demanded. "I came down to have a chat with my guardian-"

"Why? Is there something important that needs addressed?" Umbridge asked with false attentiveness.

Harry sucked in a breath. "No. And I wouldn't tell you if there was. Am I not allowed to come down and talk with my guardian anymore?"

"Not after curfew, you are not," Umbridge replied. "And if it leads to this attitude, maybe not at all."

Harry fixed her with a stony glare. "You can't stop that from happening. You can't tell me when I can com-"

"You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do," Umbridge cut him off sharply. "Let's make that a week of detentions, shall we?"

Harry clenched his jaw. She smiled at him, daring him to push it. Harry knew very well that if he did, it would soon become a month of detentions. Through gritted teeth, he said, "Fine."

"Good. Now go straight back to your common room and report to my office tomorrow at seven thirty, understood?"  
"Yes," Harry managed. Before he lost it, Harry turned away, fist clenched as he stalked back up to the common room. It was not until he arrived back in his dorm that he realized that it was still three minutes until ten. He hadn't broken curfew. Harry was fully aware that any declaration of the injustice would go neglected and the thought made him furious. Now, more than ever, he wanted to talk to Severus, if only to vent about how Umbridge was the most loathsome person he had ever met.

* * *

AN: I can't know what you guys are thinking unless you review, so please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was not until after Harry's third day of detention that the words on his hand began to seem permanent. "I must not tell lies". It didn't even make sense for the last set of detentions, but apparently Umbridge was more intent on beating that message into him than giving logical detentions.

The red welt had solidified into a readable phrase as Harry went in for his fourth detention with Umbridge. As he wrote with the quill, he thought about how he should have told Severus. With the cutting bite of each letter, Harry thought about how this wouldn't be happening if he had told Severus. After all, there was no way his guardian would stand for something such as this.

But, alas, he hadn't told him. Severus knew that Harry had been assigned a week of detentions, but he didn't know that they were anything more than simple lines.

"Dismissed, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said curtly after quite some time had gone by.

Harry clenched his jaw in order to avoid saying anything that his hand might regret.

"I must ask, are you learning anything?" she inquired politely.

"I am learning a lot, Professor," Harry said, not bothering to hide his contempt.

Professor Umbridge smiled. "Good."

Harry left her office, slamming the door behind him. He was learning a lot about how evil one person could be. Harry trudged down the corridor, noting that it was almost curfew. The very thought of curfew made Harry prickle at the injustice.

"Harry," a familiar voice said from behind as Harry passed a set of stairs.

"Hi, Severus," Harry replied dully.

Severus's brow furrowed. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Harry nodded, straightening. It wouldn't do to make Severus more suspicious. "Yeah. I'm just heading back from detention."

Severus walked with him down the hallway. "If you are not too tired, would you like to come down to my office and talk? I have not seen you at all this week."  
Surreptitiously, Harry pulled his sleeve down over his hand. "Um..." he considered for a moment. He was tired and he was concerned that Snape might see his hand, but he truly hadn't talked to his guardian in what seemed like forever. Harry hadn't even had a chance to ask about the reason behind his leaving the school the other night. "Okay. But it's almost curfew."

"Let her try to give you a detention for coming to see me," Snape said with a venom that Harry wasn't expecting.

Severus gave Harry a sidelong glance as he led the way to the office. Harry was attempting to act naturally. After all, if Severus found out now about the detentions, it would be far worse than if Harry had told him at the beginning. Harry would have to explain that he didn't want to look weak, running to his guardian because of a mean teacher. That would almost be worse than the punishment itself.

"Sit," Severus offered when they reached the office.

Harry sat, folding his hands carefully in his lap. He could feel the sticky blood on his hand and ignored it.

Snape took his seat across from Harry and considered him. "Still lines with Professor Umbridge?"

Harry nodded mutely. He changed the subject rather quickly. "So, where'd you go the night that I got all those detentions?"

"I went to visit Mrs. Malfoy in regards to joining the Order," Severus replied.

"Really?" Harry said, perking up at the news. "What'd she say?"

"She is going to take a more understated role. We are not to let it be known that she has joined for her own safety, you understand."

Harry nodded. "But I can tell my friends, right? I mean, Draco ought to know."

"Naturally. They have proven that they can keep a secret," Severus said.

"Alright," Harry agreed. "So the Order is growing, then?"

"For now," Severus replied darkly.

"Oh," Harry said, letting the matter drop. He searched for another topic. "Have you, uh... Has your mark...?"

"No," Severus replied. "And your scar?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really. Sometimes if I wake up from a bad dream... It's not very bad, though."

Severus's brow furrowed. "And your occlumency?"

"I'm working on it," Harry lied. He tried to tactfully ask for some more cream, for he had almost used all of his little tin, which he really should have been saving for his scar. "Hey, do you have any cream that's good for cuts? I cut myself in Care of Magical Creatures the other day..."

"Certainly," Snape said, standing up and taking a tin down off the shelf. "Though I must wonder why you simply didn't go to the hospital wing."

Harry shrugged, deliberately taking the tin with his right hand. "I didn't think it was that bad and they always ask so many questions."

"Hm," Severus said, sitting back down.

Harry pocketed the tin and when he looked back up, Severus was staring at him intently.

"You're hiding something from me," he accused.

Harry quickly occluded his mind, but he knew it wouldn't hold up, if pressed. He was far too out of practice. "What makes you think that?"

Severus raised a brow. "You don't deny it, then?"

Harry hesitated and in the blink of an eye, Severus had scooped up a root from the corner of his desk and tossed it to Harry. With one hand still in his pocket, Harry was forced to catch it with his left. He sighed inwardly.

"Let me see your hand," Severus demanded.

Reluctantly, Harry dropped the root and allowed Severus to take his hand. "How'd you know?" he grumbled.

"I pride myself on being observant. You have been babying your hand all evening," Severus pointed out, pulling Harry's hand towards him. He studied it for a moment. "Wha-"

"Let me come over there," Harry said, resigned. He came around the back of the desk and set his hand on the wood for Severus to read.

"'I must not tell lies'," he breathed in mild horror. "How did you get this?" Severus demanded as Harry returned to his seat.

Harry bit his lip. "Yeah, about that..."

"Harry," Severus said in a tone not to be trifled with.

Harry relented. "Umbridge's detention," he admitted, adding hurriedly, "I didn't lie! It was lines, just..."

"With a Blood Quill," Severus muttered, face hardening into a threatening mask of anger.

"You're familiar with it?"

"Of course," he replied. "It is a Dark object; one that has no place in a school and should NEVER be used on children in such a fashion."

Harry nodded mutely. He had rarely seen Snape this angry. Perhaps the night in the Shrieking Shack when Sirius had shown up would be a match to the anger he displayed now. Fury reverberated in every move of his, every word, every expression. Usually comfortable around Snape, Harry flinched inadvertently.

"Come, Harry," Severus said stiffly. "I have a few words for _Professor _Umbridge."

He strode past Harry, heading for the door.

"Severus, wait!" Harry said, scrambling after him. "She'll think I came running to you, complaining."

"I do not care what she thinks," Severus snapped.

"But she's really close with the Minister; I don't want you to get in trouble!" Harry said, trotting to keep up with Severus's long strides.

"So be it," Severus said. "I will not have such things used on my son, or anyone else for that matter."

Harry gave up trying to argue. After all, he had to admit that he would like to see Umbridge fired. If his guardian hadn't been putting himself on the line, Harry would be happy to see Umbridge chewed out, but not at the cost of Severus. Nevertheless, there was nothing to do but follow as Severus strode purposefully to Umbridge's office. He banged loudly on the door.  
"Come in," she called.

Severus did so with a venom, stalking straight to her desk. Umbridge blinked at him as he whipped out his wand. Severus grabbed her by the collar and slammed her against the wall with ease.

"Severus," Harry warned quietly.  
"Get your hands off me!" Umbridge cried indignantly. "What is the meaning of this?" Her gaze flickered to Harry.

"Severus!" Harry hissed.

Severus let her drop unceremoniously. Umbridge straightened her cardigan with fury. "How dar-

"HOW DARE _I_?" Severus demanded in a low growl. "_I_ am not a soulless brute who would use a dark artifact to _torture_ students. No, _Dolores_, how dare _you_?"

With every word, Severus's wand crept closer to her throat. Umbridge paled, and with good reason.

"Did the Potter boy tell you that?" she demanded, retaining her air of righteousness. "He's lying."

Severus hissed, "How ironic that you would accuse him of lying after making him carve the words 'I must not tell lies' into his own hand."

"He's just trying to get attention!" Umbridge insisted. "You have no evidence!"

"Accio Blood Quill," Severus said.

Nothing happened. Umbridge straightened smugly. "No evidence," she repeated.

Harry was too wrapped up in observing to say anything to defend himself. Severus took a step back with what looked like great effort.

"I swear that should I ever find a _scrap_ of evidence, you will lose everything," Severus replied in a deadly quiet voice.

Umbridge barely faltered. "I could say the same to you," she shot back. Glancing at Harry, she continued, "Just as I thought, running to his guardian at the slightest hint of trouble."

"That's not-"

"Don't bother denying it, Potter," Umbridge replied. "We all know you're just out for attention and sympathy."

Severus stepped in front of Harry. "You will not talk to my _son_ that way."

"Is he really your son, Severus?" Umbridge challenged.

"Of course he is," Severus snapped.

Umbridge gave him a knowing smile. "In paperwork only, it seems," she said, crossing her arms. "And paperwork can be undone."

Harry swore Severus got a shade paler as some emotion flickered over his face. "There would be no grounds on which that could happen," he replied in a voice that others might take as confident. Harry knew better.

Umbridge gave a gay giggle. "No? Nothing like, say, the writing on Potter's hand? No one would doubt that you employ Dark artifacts. Is that really how you ought to be teaching your son a lesson?"

Severus took a step forward. "You will not lay another hand on my son. I do not care what kind of influence you _think_ you have, it shall not stop me from cursing you into oblivion, am I clear?"

"Crystal," Umbridge replied curtly. "Death threats from fellow professors..." She shook her head. "Hogwarts is just falling apart, isn't it?"

"Blackmailing by Ministry officials, the Ministry had been corrupted, hasn't it?" Severus shot back.

They glared at each other for a long moment.

"Perhaps it's time I do something about Hogwarts," Umbridge said with relish.

"Perhaps it's time you _try_," Severus challenged.

Umbridge stared at him for a moment before recovering her persona. "Yes, well, I think it would be best if you leave now. It is after curfew, Mr. Potter. As I recall, you still owe three days of detention, do you wish to make it more?"

Harry opened his mouth to snap at her, but Snape cut him off. "Try and give him a detention," he growled in a barely audible and nonetheless threatening voice, "I beg you. Try."

"In the interest of not incurring anymore death threats, I will excuse you, Mr. Potter, from your last detentions. In exchange, I expect a four foot essay on the danger and menace that Death Eaters pose to society on my desk by Friday. Understood?" Though she was speaking to Harry, Umbridge's eyes never left Snape's. He didn't waver.

"Understood," Harry spat.

"Good. Now leave, if you will."

"Gladly," Harry replied. Severus was still glaring. Harry grabbed his arm. "Come on, Severus."

Severus spun on his heel, his cloak billowing for dramatic effect. With a flick of his wand, the door slammed behind him. Harry said nothing as they parted at the stairs. There was nothing to say.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harry woke with his scar hurting. He rubbed it as he reached for his glasses, trying to remember about what he had been dreaming. For some reason, there was a lingering urgency about the dream; there was something he really needed to do, or remember, he wasn't sure. All Harry could remember what a corridor with a black door under which light spilled onto the dark floor.

Harry swung his legs out of bed, glancing at the time. The others would be getting up soon, so Harry decided against doing back to sleep. Slipping on his robes, he headed down to the bathroom and then to the empty common room. Alone, he pulled his mirror from his bag and looked at it. He remembered the conversation that he had had with the twins when they gave it back the day before.

_"Sorry it took so long, Harry," Fred had said. "It turns out there's a lot to do with starting up a business."_

_"Sirius is doing pretty good, though," George added. "He's really dedicated himself to this."_

_"So you're done with the mirror, then?" Harry asked hopefully, trying not to sound too eager to get it back. _

_George nodded. "For a while at least."_

_"Thanks again for letting us borrow it," Fred said. _

_"Sure thing," Harry replied, taking it back._

_"Oh, and one thing, Harry," George said. "You got a call. We answered it, thinking it was Sirius-"_

_"-but it was really your girlfriend with the sharp tongue," Fred finished with a wink. "She's still pretty."_

_"Really?" Harry replied sarcastically. "Gee, I expected her to have developed some kind of facial disfigurement in the past year."_

_"Nope," George chirped. "Anyways, in the course of conversatio-"_

_"Conversation?" Harry blurted. "I thought we agreed that you were just going to end it and let me know."_

_"Well, you know we're chatty," Fred said with a shrug. "Anyway, we told her that you'd call her back in a day or two."_

_"When'd she call?" Harry asked._

_"Last week."_

_Harry sighed. "Alright, thanks."_

Now, Harry looked at the mirror and said, "Rhea."

It was about five in the morning at Hogwarts, which translated into about eight in Durmstrang time. Hopefully, Rhea wouldn't be on her way to class yet. As her face materialized on the mirror, Harry found himself smiling unconsciously. It had been so long since he'd last seen her.

"Hi," Harry said eloquently.

Rhea grinned. "Hi, Harry. You're just in time; I was about to head down to class in a few minutes."

"Should I call back later?" Harry asked solicitously.

She shook her head. "It's alright. How are you? Your red-haired friends said you have been under a lot of stress."

Harry shrugged. "I'm alright. How are things going over at Durmstrang?"

Rhea's face darkened. "Not so well. You agree that something is stirring? Something Dark?"

Harry nodded grimly. "Now that Voldemort's back...My godfather says that it feels like it did before the last war."

"I have heard the same," Rhea agreed. "There are many here who sympathize with him, you know. If we are forced to decide, I fear on which side the majority will fall."

Harry frowned. "Well, steer clear of trouble, okay? And keep me posted."

"I will," Rhea promised. "I really need to go, call me later, alright? You're familiar with my schedule."

Harry nodded. "I remember. Goodbye."

"Bye, Harry."

The mirror reverted to its normal reflective self and Harry set it down. Harry didn't miss Durmstrang much, but he did miss Rhea and her brother Aris. His friend Riker was also pretty cool. With a sudden pang of loss, Harry decided to busy himself with learning Defense Against the Dark Arts from books that Severus had given him. Harry wasn't about to let Umbridge stop him from learning how to defend himself.

When at last his friends had awoken, they headed down to breakfast, only to find a large gathering of people at the entrance to the Great Hall. Cameras flashed and reporters stood ready with clipboards, quills poised to record.

"...At first, I was uncertain about accepting the appointment of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, but after my first few weeks, I have seen how this school is run, and I must admit, it is for the best. The Minister believes that my presence here will help straighten Hogwarts out and get it back on track, teaching what needs to be taught and dismissing that which shouldn't be," Umbridge was saying, her chin thrust pompously into the air.

Percy Weasley stood at her side, looking important. A report pushed her way through the knot of people, inquiring, "Professor Umbridge, what will your first step towards educational reform?"  
Umbridge smiled sweetly. "Well, I believe it will have to start in the classroom. The teachers and their courses will both be observed and evaluated to determine the necessary course of action."

"And how many changes do you think you'll have to make?" another asked.

"Quite a few, I'm afraid. Hogwarts is much worse than I expected," replied Umbridge.

"Come on, guys, let's go," Hermione said, grabbing onto Draco and Ron and pulling them towards the Great Hall. She shot a look at Harry implying that he should follow.

Harry did so only reluctantly. "I can't believe her," he growled, following them towards the door. "How can she-"

"Mr. Potter!" a horribly familiar voice called. Harry groaned and turned as Rita Skeeter came hurrying over. Harry's friends stopped as well. "It's been a while, Mr. Potter," Skeeter said in greeting. "Do you have anything to add on the subject of Professor Umbridge's appointment, or on the rise of You-Know-Who, or on your credibility in today's media?" She finished without taking a breath.

Harry blinked. "No. Leave me alone."

Rita looked at him like he was being a difficult child. "Now, Harry, you seemed like you had quite an opinion on the matter just a minute ago. I'm sure the readers would like to get your take."

"No," Harry snapped. He repeated, "Leave me alone."

"Harry, don't be difficult. You have to approachable to the readers, share your thoughts-"

"Why, so that you can make fun of me some more?" Harry snapped, anger rising. "No matter what I say, you're going to twist it into something that sells papers, probably at my expense. It's too bad that you won't admit that Voldemort's back, because I'll gladly give you my opinion on that one-"

"Harry," Hermione warned tersely.

Harry ignored her. "But since you're too busy tarnishing my reputation to report real news, I'd thank you to leave. Me. Alone. Got it?"

The moment that Harry finished his tirade, there was a flash of a camera. Blinking through the spots in his eyes, Harry suddenly realized that the room had quieted. All of the reporters were now looking at him rather than at Umbridge. Umbridge clasped her hands in front of her and tried to get their attention once more.

"Hem, hem," she coughed. "I believe this goes to show my point. As it currently stands, outbursts like this vicious one from Mr. Potter go unchecked. That will change."

Harry's blood boiled and he was all at once painfully aware of the scar on the back of his hand. "And yo-"

"Harry!" Severus's voice snapped from behind him.

Snape descended the stairs quickly, long cape billowing out behind him. Harry shut his mouth and gave Umbridge one last glare before allowing Snape to pull him away.

"Remember what we discussed," Severus whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry managed a nod as another flash went off. With his friends clearing the way and Severus behind him, Harry made his way into the Great Hall, still livid with anger. He slid onto a bench across from Hermione and glared at his plate.

"Harry," Severus said quietly, but firmly.

Reluctantly, Harry looked up.

"Come to my office later, if you would," Severus said.

Harry was subjected to a stern look from Severus before he headed up to the Head Table. He sighed deeply, finding that he had little appetite.

"This is so ridiculous," Harry said. "There's nothing wrong with Hogwarts."

"Yet," Draco added. "Soon, with her in charge, there very well might be."

Hermione elbowed him, hissing, "Draco! You're not helping."

Draco shrugged.

"He's right, though," Harry commented. "She'll run this place into the ground."

Ron immediately nodded in agreement, but Hermione frowned. "You say that with such certainty. I mean, I know we're not learning anything and that she's completely blind to the fact that You-Know-Who's back, but are you saying that just because you don't get along with her?"

"You're not defending her, are you?" Harry snapped.

"No," Hermione answered defensively. "I'm just making sure your motives are right."

In his angered state, Harry couldn't resist rolling his eyes. "I'm _not_ saying it because I don't get along with her, I'm saying it because of this!"

He thrust the hand with the still irritated "I must not tell lies" carved on it in front of her and the others.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry, that's-"

"My detention, yeah," Harry cut her off. "Written over and over in my own blood. Now do you believe me when I say she's going to turn Hogwarts into a bloody hellhole?"

"We believed you the whole time," Ron said, still staring in horror at Harry's hand.

"There's no way that's legal!" Hermione insisted, "You have to tell someone."

"I didn't at first," Harry admitted. He meant to continue, but Hermione cut him off.

"Why not?" she demanded angrily.

"Weakness," Draco answered for Harry. Harry shot him a look. "Not weakness on your part, Harry. The appearance of weakness. Running to authority at the slightest hint of injustice would be considered weak in her eyes."

"But that's absurd!" Hermione cried. A few people glanced their way and she lowered her voice. "You've _got _to tell someone, Harry, weak or not!"

"Snape knows-"

"And he hasn't done anything?" Hermione asked in horror.

"Let me finish, Hermione!" Harry snapped. "Snape flipped on her. A day or two ago. It was actually a bit scary. He threatened her in almost every way imaginable, but in the end he couldn't do anything."

"Why not?" Ron asked, confused. "I mean, he's Snape. He's the scariest bloke in the school. She's just a little pink toad-face."

Harry gritted his teeth against his anger at Umbridge. "She's blackmailing him."

"What?" Hermione and Draco exclaimed at the same time.

"She threatened to rescind the adoption if he said anything," Harry fumed. "But I don't think she'll be using the Blood Quill anymore. He at least scared her out of that one."

"So that's the reason for her new appointment," Hermione breathed, clarity dawning.

"Can she really do that?" Ron asked. "Take back the adoption?"  
Harry shrugged, so Draco answered, "Probably. After all, she got herself appointed as High Inquisitor or whatever. She's been close with the minister for years."

"She won't, Harry, you know that," Hermione said, patting his hand comfortingly.

"That's the thing," Harry replied. "I don't know that. You don't either. Next summer, I could be back at the Dursleys'."

"But what reason would they give?" Draco asked. "You're happy enough at Snape's. It's not like he's neglecting you."

Harry put his head in his hands. "Umbridge hinted that they'd blame my hand on Severus. That, along with the fact that he's a suspected Death Eater would probably be enough." He sighed. "Unfortunately, my yelling out there probably didn't help anything."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but no matter what you did out there, I don't think it would've made much difference," Hermione said.

Harry sighed.

"Hi, Harry," a bright voice said from behind him.

Harry turned, hoping that whoever it was wasn't there to add to his horrible mood. Harry wasn't expecting to find Luna Lovegood behind him.

"Hi, Luna," Harry replied, a bit confused. He had never spoken to her before; he only knew her from the day that Neville had pointed her out.

"I just wanted to tell you that my father and I are on your side," Luna said. "The Quibbler knows the truth when it sees it," she said. "Like our crumple-horned snorcack prediction. I'm sure they'll be releasing the official discovery any day now. Well, that's all. See you later, Harry!"

She skipped away and Harry watched, detached. "Did that just happen?" he asked casually.

His friends all nodded in unison.

"I thought so," Harry muttered. He stared at the food on his plate with no desire to eat. "Come on. We should get to class."

As Harry passed the Head Table, Severus gave him a dark look. Harry knew it to be the one telling him to lay low and not cause trouble. After all, there had been quite enough trouble for one day, by anyone's standards, even Harry's. If only it had stopped there.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Harry sat, struggling to focus on the Defense text book in front of him when his scar began to burn. Harry's heart picked up speed. It was broad daylight; why would Voldemort be calling a meeting in the middle of the day? Unless he wasn't calling a meeting at all.

Harry looked up. Umbridge was pacing the front of the room, eyeing everybody critically as they buried their noses in their books. She wore the haughty look that had graced her face since being named High Inquisitor that morning. To Harry, it was repulsive.

As his scar flashed once more, Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" she called stiffly.

"May I be excused for the Hospital Wing, Professor?" Harry asked with forced politeness.

"Whatever for?"

Harry considered lying, but dismissed the thought, not wanting to give in to the Ministry's attempt to force them into pretending Voldemort wasn't back. "My scar is burning."

Umbridge blinked at him. "Your lie is not appreciated, Mr. Potter."

"I'm not lying," Harry replied, trying to resist a sigh. "It really is burning."

"I have never heard of such a thing," Umbridge snapped in return.

Harry looked back at her levelly. "It's been happening more and more ever since Voldemort returned."

At this point, many books were being neglected in favor of watching the fight between Harry and Umbridge. Umbridge's face hardened.

"Mr. Potter, we have been over this. It appears you have not learned your lesson. Now carry on with your reading, before I am tempted to give you another detention," she ordered. "You shall not be going anywhere."

Harry felt a surge of hate and opened his mouth to shoot something back that was less than polite, when Draco kicked him under the table.

"What?" he hissed.

"Remember what you told us at breakfast," Draco said. "Don't make the situation any worse."

Harry glared at him but admitted he was right. Another wave of pain hit his scar and Harry glanced at the time. Fortunately, they only had five more minutes of class for the day and then Harry could go check on his guardian.

Those five minutes passed with all the speed of an eternity. When at last they were dismissed, Harry gathered his things with haste, ready to bolt out the door.

"I've got to go see Snape," he told his friends with urgency. "See you later."

Harry just about ran to the dungeons where he found Snape, both hands pressed flat on his desk, standing with his back hunched over. Harry stepped into the office and closed the door.

"Severus, are you alright?" Harry asked. His own scar was still paining him.

"Yes."

"You don't look alright," Harry said.

Severus straightened. "I am. I am just...recovering. The salve helped a lot. Did your scar burn?"

"It is, yeah," Harry replied.

Severus held out the tin with his right hand. "Here, put some on."

Harry took it, but when he put his finger inside, there was only a thin coating left around the bottom rim. "Severus, this is almost gone. How much did you use?"

"Very little," he said. "This time."

"This time?" Harry demanded. "There have been other times?"

Severus nodded, eyes distant. His gaze slid over to Harry still holding the tin. "Go on, use it. We can make more soon."

Harry frowned but obeyed. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I did not see how making you concerned would help anything," Severus said as the pain in Harry's scar began to die down.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to know," Harry argued. "Why'd it only hurt my scar this time?"

Severus gave a heavy sigh. "I believe the Dark Lord is growing angrier at me. He is beginning to lose his temper, not that he has much of one. It must be overflowing into you at the this point. I am sorry."

"Don't apologize," Harry replied immediately. "We've got to do something about this! There's no way we can get it off?"  
"Do not think I have not looked into it," Severus muttered darkly. "Only the person who created it has the ability to take it off."

Harry considered that. "So we trick Voldemort into taking it off."

Severus sneered. "Yes, Harry, let's just trick the Dark Lord into doing whatever we want. Genius, I'm sure it will work," he said snidely.

Harry shrugged. "Just a thought."

With the pain in his scar mostly gone, Harry slumped into the visitor's chair. "While I'm here, what was it that you wanted me to stop by for?"

Severus rubbed his forehead tiredly. "To talk about this morning, of course."

"Oh, right," Harry replied.

"You cannot lose your temper like that, Harry. I thought we went over this," Severus said.

"I couldn't help it," Harry protested. "Skeeter was being so...infuriating."

"But you realize that you are already labeled as unstable," Severus pointed out. "You oughtn't fuel their fire."

Harry sighed. "Alright. But then there's that whole thing with Umbridge being High Inquisitor," he said with a generous dose of disdain. "Why can't Dumbledore stop that?"

"He is already under scrutiny for supposedly being Hogwarts' dictator, out for the Minister's position. Any dissent that he voices will translate into almost certain removal from his Headmaster position. That is something that neither Hogwarts nor the Order can afford."

Harry frowned. Another thing that Dumbledore was unable to stop. "So what can we do, then? How do we stop Umbridge from destroying the school and keeping us all unprepared?"

"I am sure there will be something we can do," Snape replied. "We simply have to wait for an opportunity."

"She's going to start inspecting classes and teachers, she said," Harry reminded him. "She already has it out for you."

"I will be fine, Harry. There is nothing in my teaching methods that cannot stand scrutiny," Severus replied confidently.

Harry nodded.

"You best be getting to dinner," Severus told Harry. "Your friends will be waiting, I am sure."

Harry nodded again. "When can we brew that potion?"

Severus flipped through the silver edged plan book that Harry had gotten him for his birthday a year or two back. "I have several meetings this week and I must grade the essays that I collected from your class today. Perhaps next tuesday? We can start it then and then let it sit in my back room."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Hey, Ron. Where are Hermione and Draco?" Harry asked, sliding onto the bench next to his friend a few days later at breakfast.

Ron shrugged, looking a bit glum. "Off doing some prefect thing."

"Oh," Harry replied, helping himself to food.

There was a momentary silence.

"They've been spending a lot of time together," Ron commented.

"Yeah," Harry said. It was the safest reply.

"Do you think something's up?"

Harry conveniently had a mouthful of food. "I dunno," he managed.

The rest of breakfast was filled with a similar awkward silence. "Well, should we go to class, then?" Harry asked after he had finished eating.

"Yeah," Ron muttered. "Hey, congratulations on making the Quidditch team again."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry replied with a smile. "Did you see that Draco's a Chaser?"

Ron nodded. "That's brilliant. I hope we get the cup this year."

"You and me both," Harry replied.

"Where are we going again?" Ron asked.

"Transfiguration," Harry responded. "You're holding your textbook."

Ron looked down. "Oh, right."

As they walked, Harry fished for a topic of conversation. "So, are you going on the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"When is it?" Ron asked.

"Three weeks, I think. The weekend after the first Quidditch match," Harry replied. "This will be my first time going unaccompanied."

Ron scoffed, "Yeah, like Snape's not going to watch you like a hawk while you're there."

Harry shrugged. "I doubt he'll chaperone. Either way, I'm excited."

They walked into the Transfiguration classroom and Harry's eyes immediately snapped to the all too familiar face of Umbridge in the corner, superior smile and clipboard included. McGonagall stood at the center of the room looking less than happy.

"Have a seat!" she called as people streamed into the room, chatting amongst themselves. "Quiet down."

Professor McGonagall commanded enough respect that the class did as they were told.

With mild distaste, she said, "Professor Umbridge is here today to observe our class. You are not to act differently, but rather be as normal as possible. Understood?"

There were a few nods, some silence and a few glares and sneaky glances at Umbridge. McGonagall cleared her throat. "Today's lesson will focus on two step transfiguration. First, you must transfigure the skin of the orange that you have been given into glass. The skin only. Then, you are to transfigure the fleshy portion of the orange into liquid. If you transfigure the whole orange in one step, it will result in a solid glass ball. That is to be avoided. Now, on your O.W.L.s-"

"Hem, hem."

McGonagall closed her eyes and took a deep breath, turning to Umbridge slowly. "Yes, Dolores?"  
"How long have you been teaching transfiguration?" she asked.

"Almost forty years," McGongall replied curtly. She turned back to her class. "You will find the two spells that you are to use on page 456 of your textbooks. Plea-"

"Hem, hem," Umbridge interrupted again.

This time, McGongall was not quite so cool. "Excuse me, _Dolores, _but I fail to understand how you can observe the normal course of a class if you keep interrupting."

Umrbidge effectively ignored her. "I have a question. You are a registered animagus, correct?"

"Yes."

"And have you ever changed forms during the time in which you had teaching duties?" Umbridge asked.

McGonagall peered at her critically. "I use it for demonstration purposes, occasionally."

Umbridge looked a bit taken aback. "Do you consider it appropriate to change forms in the classroom? What purpose could that serve?"

McGonagall seemed to have to struggle to keep her voice somewhat even. "I told you, it serves as a demonstration when teaching about animagi. This _is_ Transfiguration class and animagi are the ultimate form of transfiguration. It serves to illustrate the point."

Professor Umbridge marked something on her clipboard. "Surely a simple diagram in a book would suffice. You needn't go to such ridiculous lengths for something that could easily be imagined or explained."

Harry watched as McGonagall clenched her fists and then relaxed them slowly.

"It helps some students to see it in action," McGonagall stated.

"And does the same go for dementors? For werewolves? Would it help to see them in action?"

"_I _am the animagus!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "I would do nothing in that form that I wouldn't do as a human!"

"Hm," Umbridge said, pursing her lips. "And say you were in your animagus form and something happened in the classroom. A fight broke out, say. How would you stop it?"

"Change back," McGonagall said smartly.

"How long does it take you to change back?" Umbridge inquired. "What if you weren't able to do so fast enough?"

In a flash, McGonagall was a cat who hissed once before morphing back into her human form all within the course of three seconds. "Fast enough?" she asked. "I would hope that the hypothetical fighting students would have the restraint not to kill each other in the half a second it would take me to turn back."

"Yes, but you cannot count on that," Umbridge said. "As a cat, you have no control."

"If not take the time to change back, what would you have me do?" McGonagall demanded. "Claw at them? Give them scars that would last for the rest of their lives? _I _would never hurt a child, _Dolores._"

Harry blinked. Severus must have told her about the quill. It couldn't be a coincidence.

Umbridge looked on the edge of being livid. "Duly noted, _Minerva_. Now, do you plan on teaching this class or was your intention to whittle away the time until none remained in which to teach?"

McGonagall's face was one of fury when she turned back to the class. "Well? Open your books to page 456."

Harry did so and exchanged a glance with Ron. The first shots had been fired and Harry wasn't sure whether or not McGonagall had won.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hi, Severus," Harry said, coming into the potions classroom on the Tuesday which they had designated to brew more potion.

"Harry," Severus greeted with a nod. A tad darkly, he asked, "Have you seen this?" He pushed over a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Harry gulped and pulled it closer.

**Dark Wizard Behind Harry Potter's Strange Behavior?**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_As any faithful reader of The Daily Prophet will know, Harry Potter, the once illustrious Boy Who Lived, has damaged his reputation with falsehoods, erratic behavior and an ever growing unstable personality. But it seems, dear readers, that this reporter may have gotten to the heart of the change from the innocent hero to the young man primed to explode at any minute. _

_At the recent press conference to introduce Professor Dolores Umbridge as Hogwarts' High Inquisitor, Mr. Potter arrived, making several caustic and inflammatory remarks at the urging of his guardian, Professor Severus Snape. This verbal attack was unprovoked and, probably would not have occured had Professor Snape not arrived. Rumor has it that Snape has dabbled in the Dark Arts, perhaps even to the level of the Death Eaters. Should a man with such a past and such dangerous knowledge really be the one guiding the Boy Who Lived at the verge of You-Know-Who's return, as Mr. Potter claims? We would like to hear your thoughts._

Next to the article was a moving photograph of Severus placing his hand on Harry's shoulder and bending down to whisper in his ear. Harry crumpled the paper in anger and threw it down.

"But you weren't urging me, you were telling me to stop!" Harry said in a voice rich with injustice.

"You think I do not know that?" Severus said sharply. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Normally, I would not care what they write about me, but with this article out there, Professor Umbridge would have no difficulty at all removing you from my custody."

Harry's blood ran cold. "She wouldn't... She wouldn't actually do that, would she?"

Severus looked at Harry with dark eyes. "She is not a woman to cross, Harry. I believe you have found that out by this point."

"But I'll tell them that I don't want to go!" Harry insisted. "She can't do that! Not if I want to stay with you!" His voice took on a wild sort of pleading. He wouldn't be able to bear going back to the Dursley's; not after knowing what it was like to have a real family who loved him. A family whom he loved back.

Severus stared down at the crumpled ball of paper. "Do you recall what I told you years ago before the interview with the adoption officials?"

Harry shook his head.

"If they had caught you lying, they would have suspected me of manipulating you. There is nothing to bar that suspicion now. And, being that I am a suspected Dark Wizard, I would certainly have the skills to do so," Severus said dryly. "And with that, everything we have could be undone."

"No," Harry breathed. "But Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore merely leads the Wizengamot. If the majority sways away from us, there will be nothing that he can do. I do believe he will do what he can, but it may not be enough," Severus said in a sort of resigned way.

"But..."

"This is all speculation, Harry," Severus said comfortingly. "If we are careful, it will not come to that."

Harry nodded numbly.

"We ought to start the potion. Here, gather these ingredients."

Harry did so in a half daze. As he was preparing them for the potion, he asked, "Has Umbridge observed your class yet? She did Professor McGonagall's the other day."

"No, I believe she is coming later this week. Actually, it is scheduled for your class," Snape informed him. "How did Professor McGonagall stand under scrutiny?"

Harry shrugged. "She tried to be polite at first, but then Umbridge started to get on her nerves. After that, she got a bit short with her. McGonagall ended it by bringing up the Blood Quill, or alluding to it. Did you tell her?"

"I thought it best that the Heads of House be informed of what may or may not be being used on their students," Severus replied.

Harry nodded, a bit embarrassed.

"In any case, that seems to be what generally happens when people interact with Umbridge," Severus stated. "They begin with forced politeness that degrades with each word that comes out of her mouth."

Harry looked at him in appreciation. "That was nicely put."

"Thank you. Add the chopped lizard tongue, if you will."

Harry dropped them into the base potion that Severus had previously prepared. A thought rose to the surface of his mind and Harry debated on whether or not to bring it up. He knew how Severus would respond. After pushing it away and allowing it to resurface several times, Harry gave up the fight.

"I had a dream the other night," he blurted.

Severus looked up and raised a brow. "What about?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Harry admitted. "There was a corridor and a door. For some reason, it was really important that I get through the door, and I don't' know why, but I couldn't."

Something flickered in Severus's eyes as Harry said this. Recognition, perhaps, or worry. "That is something at least. Harry, you _must_ practice occlumency before you sleep. I cannot stress how important that is."

"So you think it was Voldemort's mind in mine again?" Harry asked.

"I am almost certain," Severus said, seeming troubled. "If you ever make it through the door, let me know immediately."

Harry frowned. "Why? What will that mean?"

"Nothing good," Severus muttered.

Harry looked down and let the silence speak for itself. They continued to work in this way for a little while, talking only when something needed to be said. Soon enough, the potion was at the stage which required it to simmer for two weeks. Levitating it into Severus's back room, Harry followed Severus back to the office.

"I should go. I have an essay to finish tonight," Harry said with a sigh. "If I don't catch Hermione before she goes to bed, she won't proofread it for me."

"May I ask how your friends are doing?" Severus asked. "I trust they are not overly concerned about the Dark Lord's return?"

"Not as much as I am, I don't think," Harry replied. "Oddly enough, everyone seems more concerned about Umbridge's horrible teaching methods. They're worried that if Voldemort _does _return they won't be prepared. That's what I'm worried about too," Harry admitted.

"I am certain you are not the only ones. At least you have had the benefit of my instruction more so than the others."

Harry nodded. "I hope that 'opportunity' you talked about earlier will come around soon. We have to do something."

Severus nodded. "I agree. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Harry said. "Oh, and Severus? I'm really sorry about that article. It was my fault. If I hadn't-"

Severus waved him off. "It is more a flaw in my history than one in your actions. Do not give it any more thought."

Harry nodded. "See you tomorrow, then."

* * *

"Harry, we've been doing some thinking..." Hermione began the next evening as she, Harry, Draco and Ron sat around the fire in the common room.

Harry waited for her to continue. "Well, that's not unusual. Was there more to that statement?"

"Yes, actually," Hermione replied. "You know as well as we do that we're not learning anything in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry nodded. "We've been over this. What are you getting at?"

"We decided that it's time to do something about it," Draco stepped in. "We want to learn something real. How to defend ourselves."

Harry waited.

"We thought maybe you could get Snape to teach us," Hermione said finally.

Harry's brows shot up. "Really? Even after that article?"

"Especially after that article," Draco said. "Those of us who believe Voldemort is back also don't believe that Snape's turning you dark. All we know is that you know how to defend yourself and a lot of that Snape taught you."

It all sounded very logical when he put it that way. Still, Harry wasn't sure. He turned to Ron. "You'd take defense lessons from Snape?"

Ron gave a half shrug. "If it was either that or be fried by You-Know-Who, then yeah."

"Snape's been trying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for years. He has to know what he's doing," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "There's no doubt about that," he said. "It's just... the details I guess. Where would we do this without Umbridge noticing? I guess it wouldn't be too hard to find a place for the five of us to practice..."

Hermione shared a glance with Draco. "Uh, we weren't necessarily thinking of limiting it to the four of us," she hedged. "We thought we could let anyone who wants to learn join."

Harry scowled. "What, like a club? Who, other than the four of us, would actually consent to be taught by someone they think is a Dark Wizard?"

"Fred, George, Ginny," Ron listed.

"Neville," Hermione added.

"Neville?" Harry asked. "He hates Snape."

Hermione nodded. "He overheard us talking in the library. He said that he'd be able to get over his and Snape's differences. He seems really intent on learning to fight."

Harry frowned. "I... Even if I asked and even if he was willing, I don't think Severus can help us," Harry said quietly.

"Why not?" Ron asked. "Isn't that part of his job being in the Order?

"It's not that," Harry insisted. He sighed. "You remember what I said about Umbridge threatening to undo the adoption? Well with this latest article, we think that she could get the Wizengamot to agree easily. If Snape does anything she doesn't like..." he trailed off with a shrug. "I'd bet anything that she wouldn't like him teaching defense."

They were quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to risk that," Harry added.

Hermione responded quickly, "Of course, Harry. We wouldn't want you to either."

Harry fiddled with the tassels on one of the red and gold throw pillows.

"So, now what?" Ron asked a bit glumly.

For a few minutes, there was no sound save the crackle of the fire. Then Draco spoke up.

"Now we go for the next best thing," he said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Well, if we can't get the teacher, we might as well get the student. You could teach us everything Snape taught you, Harry. Everything you've learned from facing Voldemort so many times," Draco replied with an eager gleam in his eye.

Hermione nodded along with him. "That's a brilliant idea."

"Yeah, loads better than Snape," Ron added.

"That is, if you're up for it," Draco said.

Harry bit his lip. "You really think that I would be any better than Snape? Everyone thinks I'm deranged or something."

"It won't hurt to give it a shot," Hermione said comfortingly. "I'm sure there are people who don't think that, like everyone we mentioned earlier. Will you at least give it a shot?" she asked.

Harry considered for a moment himself being a teacher. The thought was mildly absurd, but he did agree that he wanted his friends to know how to fight. If there was a war coming, he wanted them to survive. "I'll do it."

His friends smiled at him.

"Great," Hermione said. "I'll get it organized and let you know, alright?"

"Sure," Harry said. Truly, though, he wished that it didn't have to come to this.

* * *

AN: Sorry, guys, but I'll be going without internet for the next week or so, so don't expect an update until after the 14th!


	22. Chapter 22

When Harry had finished explaining that he had agreed to teach his friends Defense Against the Dark Arts, Severus sighed.

"Harry..." he trailed off with a shake of his head.

Harry looked at him innocently. "What? You think I shouldn't have agreed?"

Severus spread his hands out on his desk. "What you are doing is very...noble. Very Gryffindor of you. But I am not certain it is in your best interests."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "I just want them to be prepared."

Severus rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I understand that, but you risk angering Umbridge even further than you have already. I know that you don't like to admit it, but she does wield quite a bit of power, which seems to be growing by the day. If she were to catch you, I fear to consider the consequences."

"They wanted you to do it at first," Harry admitted.

One of Severus's eye brows shot up. "Is that so?"  
Harry nodded. "I didn't want to risk it. I think she would be angrier with you than with me."

"What would make you think that?"

Harry shrugged. "She probably expects it from me by now." He paused. "So what should I do then? Back out?"

"Don't get caught," Severus advised.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Harry asked with a scowl.

Severus gave a half shrug. "You have rather clever friends, I believe you can work it out. Find a place to meet that Umbridge does not know about."

"Like where?" Harry prompted. "I'm sure she knows most of Hogwarts like the back of her hand now that she's practically ruling it."

Severus leaned forward with a glint in his eye. "Have you ever heard of the Room of Requirement?"

Harry's brow furrowed. "No. Is it on the map?" he asked, thinking of the Marauder's Map that was hidden upstairs in his trunk.

Severus inclined his head. "An interesting question. I do not know."

"What is it?"

"It is a rather secret room of Hogwarts that is what you need it to be," Severus replied with relish.

Harry looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"It only appears in times of dire need and it materializes outfitted exactly as you need it," Severus explained. "I spent quite a bit of time there in my Hogwarts days."

"What did it become for you?" Harry asked.

"Generally a potions laboratory so that I could brew longer potions with no disturbance," he replied casually. "I believe it would suit your little group quite well."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Where is it?"

"On the seventh floor," Severus replied. "Bring your map next time and I will show you where the entrance appeared for me. If I am correct, I believe it is transient based on your needs."

"Brilliant," Harry breathed. "Thanks, Severus. I should get going now, it's almost curfew."

Severus nodded.

"Are you ready for Umbridge's visit tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Naturally," Severus replied easily. "Though I believe I might have to work on controlling my temper beforehand."

Harry grinned. "Or don't. It'll make things more interesting for her."

Severus gave him a stern look. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Night, Severus."

* * *

Umbridge circled the room as everyone stood at their stations working on their potions. Fortunately, her presence cast a blanket of silence upon the class and it was fairly easy to hear what she said to Snape over the noise of the boiling potions.

"Professor Snape, is it true that you originally applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?" she asked.

"Yes," Severus replied curtly, gazing at students' potions as if vainly hoping that she would go away if he ignored her.

"And you were unsuccessful?" Umbridge inquired with a tart smile.

Severus gave her a disparaging glance. "Obviously."

"And why do you suppose that is? Incompetency?"

From where he was bent over a Slytherin's potion, Severus spun around, flipping his cloak dramatically. "Perhaps because good Potions Masters are rather harder to come by than Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers who have recently been quite _disposable_."

The tension in the room was palpable as Severus and Umbridge engaged each other in an impromptu staring, or rather, _glaring_ match. Finally, Umbridge smiled tightly. "Well, I am certain that we could find another Potions Master, should a situation arise where we would need one."

Severus's face morphed into a hard mask of fury. He straightened. "So be it. Though, judging by the current pattern as well as _other factors_, I believe we will be in search of a new Defense teacher first."

With a huff, Umbridge stalked down an adjacent aisle. Severus turned and came down to inspect Harry's row. He looked into cauldron after cauldron, sometimes offering criticism, but rarely praise.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom," he said. "Your watery potion is nothing like the slime consistency that the instructions require."

Neville nodded glumly.

"Add some bonemeal," Harry told him helpfully. "It should thicken it up some."

Neville brightened a bit. "I'll try that. Thanks, Harry."

"And five points back to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter," Severus said from behind Harry. "Your potion is coming along nicely."

Harry smiled into his cauldron. "Thanks," he replied. Glancing up, he found Umbridge looking at them smugly.

"Showing favoritism, are we, Severus?" she asked. A few of the Slytherins perked up at this.

"Not at all," Severus replied easily. "I would have rewarded the same amount of points to any other student with a perfect potion who demonstrated potions knowledge whilst helping another student."

"And your judgement is certainly not skewed because Mr. Potter is legally your responsibility?" she challenged.

Severus's gaze hardened. "I do not like your tone."

Umbridge gave him another tight lipped smile. "You don't have to. I was merely considering the fact that your and Mr. Potter's relationship might be interfering with the effectiveness and fairness of your teaching. That's all."

Severus glared at her for a long moment. Casually, without looking away, he said, "Mr. Potter, your potion is burning."

Startled, Harry stirred his cauldron which he had neglected in favor of watching the exchange between his guardian and teacher.

Lowering his voice, Severus said to Umbridge, "My and Mr. Potter's relationship is not interfering with anything and even if it were, there is absolutely nothing that you can do stop it."  
Harry felt a moment of worry knowing that there _was _something she could do and Severus knew it. Apparently though, bravado was more important. Unless Severus had some other reason for challenging her. To Harry, it didn't seem like the best of ideas.

Umbridge looked at him and pursed her lips. "We'll see."

A chill ran down Harry's spine.

* * *

On the following Monday, the first Educational Decree was released. Fliers were posted all over the school declaring:

**EDUCATIONAL DECREE #1:**

**All house point distribution changes must be approved by the Hogwarts High Inquisitor before they take effect.**

"How is that even allowed?" Hermione demanded angrily as they walked down the corridor to Charms class. "I mean, she's supposed to be reforming Hogwarts's educational system, right? What does that have to do with learning?"

"Nothing. It's just Umbridge flaunting her power," Draco replied.

Harry trudged down the hallway with them. "This is all because of Potions the other day. She's making a point to Snape that she can do whatever she wants."

"She's out of hand," Ron said with a scowl.

"And it's only just begun," Harry muttered darkly. "How long until you get things organized for the you-know-what, Hermione?"

"We decided that it'd be best if we didn't have the first meeting in school, just in case," she said.

"Who's 'we'?" Ron asked, cutting her off.

"Draco and me," Hermione replied. "We've been brainstorming in the library after studying."

Ron responded with a scowl.

Hermione shot him a glance, but continued. "Anyway, we think the Hogsmeade trip would be the best. We could spread the word only to people we trust and all meet there somewhere. That would give us a couple of weeks before the Christmas holidays to plan another meeting or two, if everything goes well."  
Harry nodded. "Alright. So that's next weekend, right? This weekend is the first Quidditch match."

Hermione nodded.

"Speaking of which, we have practice tonight, Harry," Draco reminded him.

"I know," Harry replied as they slipped into Flitwick's classroom and took their seats. "Are you-"

"Quiet now," Flitwick said in his high voice. He stood at the front of the room, climbing on a stool in attempt to assert his presence. "Open your books, please, and take out your wands."

"We'll talk later," Harry whispered to Draco. He nodded.

* * *

Later came as they were headed down to the pitch that night for practice. Harry walked along contentedly, taking in the crisp fall air. Quidditch had always been and still remained Harry's solitude of sorts. Here was a place where Harry was certain he knew the rules, there were no tricks around the corner.

"Excited for your first real game?" Harry asked conversationally.

Until now, Draco had merely been an alternate for a case in which one of the real players was injured. Now, as Chaser, Draco had a guaranteed spot.

"Yeah," he replied with a grin. "And we had better win. I want the cup this year."

"We all do," Harry replied. "Who's the Seeker for Ravenclaw? Still Cho Chang?"  
Draco nodded. He gave Harry a sideways look. "You better not get distracted."  
Harry frowned. "Why would I?" he asked rhetorically.

Draco shrugged as they entered the small locker room area off the pitch. Most of the team was already gathered.

"Have you seen this?" Fred asked Harry grimly.

"What's that?" Harry asked, setting his bag down and stepping closer. He peered over at what Fred was holding. "Umbridge's notice? Yeah, I saw it."  
"No, this one," he replied, handing Harry the paper.

**EDUCATIONAL DECREE #2:**

**Boys and girls are not permitted to be within a one yard radius of each other.**

Harry blinked at it and passed it silently to Draco, who read it and looked up at Fred in shock.

"This is absurd," Draco said.

"What's that have to do with anything, anyway?" Harry asked. "I mean, that has nothing to do with how Hogwarts teaches," he said, remembering Hermione's words from earlier.

Angelina suddenly had somewhere else to be. George sauntered over, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Er, this one may or may not be my fault," he admitted. "I mean...Umbridge yelled at Angelina and I and, well, I might have mouthed off a bit."

"A bit?" Harry repeated. He snatched the paper back from Draco and shoved it at George. "This doesn't look like a bit!"

George flinched and Harry backed off, surprised at himself. He lowered the paper, suddenly wondering if maybe the Daily Prophet was right, at least partially. What did he look like when he snapped like that? Harry suddenly felt sobered and ashamed.

"Sorry, George," he apologized. "I overreacted there."

"It's alright, Harry," George replied easily. Luckily, Harry missed the glance that passed between the twins. "The more pressing problem is the fact that most Quidditch teams are approximately half and half, with the exception of the Slytherins. As you know, there's a lot of contact and closer than one yard action."

Draco gave a lopsided grin. "Since when did you guys care about the rules?"

"Since we realized that we'd rather like the Cup in our last year," Fred replied immediately. "That way, we could go out with a school-approved bang."

"Or, you know, we could just scrap the cup idea and go out with a whole bunch of 'bangs' without having to worry about losing points," George suggested thoughtfully.

Fred grinned. "There's that. But Angelina would never go along with it, you know."

George crossed his arms with a huff. "Who went and made her captain, anyway?"

"McGonagall," Fred answered. "She apparently thought that the two of us co-captaining for a second year in a row wasn't a good idea. Mental, right?"

Harry gave an indifferent shrug. "So what's this mean for the game, then?"

Angelina returned just then, saying, "We play by her rules. I don't want to get penalized all for a bit of pushing and shoving. Or if you need to push and shove someone, go for the guys."

"But what if Cho and I are racing for the Snitch?" Harry asked. "It usually get's pretty close."

"Don't let it," was Angelina's advice.

It was easier when she put it that way.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ron!" Harry called catching up with his red haired friend near the entrance to the school. "You going down to the pitch?" he asked a bit breathlessly.

"Yeah," Ron replied. He looked Harry over. "How come you aren't down there already?"

Harry scratched his neck. "I, er, got caught up in something. Walk down with me?"

"Sure." Ron gave him a sidelong look. "What'd you get caught up with that could be more important than Quidditch?"

Harry knew that Ron was aware that Quidditch was one of his favorite things in the world. He also knew that he couldn't force down the blush creeping into his cheeks. "Nothing," he hedged.

Slowly, Ron began to grin. "It wouldn't have anything to do with that mirror of yours and a certain Durmstrang girl, would it?"

Harry punched him lightly in the arm. "Oh, shut it."

Ron chuckled. "You still talk to her often?"

Harry shrugged. "Every couple of days or so."

"Practically as much as I talk to Hermione," Ron muttered with a scowl.

Harry looked over at him. "You guys aren't fighting again, are you?"

"What? No," Ron said quickly. "At least I don't think so. I just don't get to talk to her because she spends all her time in the library, _studying_ with Draco." He raised a suspicious eyebrow and gave Harry a look.

Harry gulped. "What- you think it's more than that? It's not," he assured Ron.

"Are you kidding? They'll be snogging in the halls soon," Ron said bitterly. "How do you know, anyway?"

"Er..." Harry trailed off. He shrugged. "Just a guess, I suppose. Why's it bother you so much?"

Now it was Ron's turn to go red. "It doesn't," he said with no degree of certainty.

Harry grinned as they reached the pitch where the stands were filling quickly.

"See you, mate. Good luck," Ron said, patting him on the back.

"Thanks," Harry replied. "How about you go sit with Hermione?" he suggested with a wink.

Ron reddened again, but headed that way. Still smiling, Harry stepped into the Gryffindor staging area. At the look on his teammates' faces, Harry's smile immediately faded away.

"What's wrong?" he asked with dread.

In a moment of deja vu, Harry took the proffered paper from one of the twins.

**EDUCATIONAL DECREE #5:**

**All student sports teams and clubs are henceforth disbanded until re-approved by the Hogwarts High Inquisitor.**

Harry lowered the paper and looked at the twins. "Please tell me that this is a joke."

The twins looked grim. "Even we wouldn't be that cruel."

"Besides," George added, "it's not a very funny joke."

"No, it's not," Angelina said angrily. "What's worse is that this was posted in every common room except ours."

"Wait, so you mean Ravenclaw got clearance?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Alicia Spinnet, recently moved up to the Keeper position, moaned. "They've _all_ gotten clearance."

"That's completely unfair!" Harry shouted. "Can't McGonagall do something?"

Harry tried desperately to force down the wave of anger that rose in him and clamped his mouth shut. He had to get his temper under control.

"She tried, but you know how Umbridge is," Angelina said, rubbing her temples.

"So what now?" Katie asked.

"I guess we go out there," Angelina decided. "Maybe she can give us permission on the spot."

Fred snorted, "Fat chance."

"Well, we've got to try," she replied. "The only other option is to forfeit."

They all knew that, for Gryffindor, a forfeit was never a viable choice, so they headed out onto the pitch. The Ravenclaw team stood in position with their brooms, waiting. Harry glanced up and found Snape in the stands with many of the other teachers, but no Dumbledore. He frowned.

"Umbridge is up in the commentator's booth with McGonagall and Lee," Fred pointed out. "I wonder if Lee still has some of that U-No-Poo protoype in his pocket," he told George in a carrying whisper.

"I'll go talk to her, I'm captain," Angelina said. "But someone should come with me for representation."

They all looked at one another.

"Well it certainly can't be any of you," she said to Harry and the twins. "She hates you enough as it is."

Still, no one was forthcoming.

"I'll go," Draco offered at last. "Maybe I can help."

Angelina nodded curtly. "Come on. Before they start."

* * *

Draco trailed after Angelina on the stairs. He didn't relish going to see Umbridge, but he thought that there was a chance, however slight, that he could convince her to let them play. The way that she spoke to him when he wasn't around Harry seemed to hint that she thought that he was his father's son, simply hanging out with the wrong people for whatever reason.

Draco hoped to use this to his advantage, if at all possible. Angelina knocked on the wooden door to the commentator's booth.

McGonagall opened it.

"Ms. Johnson, Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing up here?" she asked.

"We've come to ask permission from Professor Umbridge to re-form our Quidditch team," Angelina said in a polite, clipped tone. "We just now found the notice in our team room," she added.

Professor Umbridge gave them a tight lipped smile. "As they say, Ms. Johnson, ignorance of the law is no excuse." She clasped her hands in front of her. "In any case, you must fill out a form that takes twenty four hours processing time." Umbridge glanced out at the stands. "I highly doubt the students and faculty would be amenable to postponing the match into tomorrow's class time."

"But-" Angelina started.

"That's not fai-" Lee said at the same time.

Umbridge cut them both off with a hand. "I cannot make an exception for one house when the others have abided by my rules."

Angelina shot a desperate look at Draco. He pushed to the front.

"Professor Umbridge, if I may, the notice was not posted on our common room's bulletin board. I'm a prefect and we were never given the flyer to post, as the other houses were. Surely we could come to some sort of compromise- my father always highly praised your ability to solve problems in all fairness when you worked together at the Ministry." Umbridge's head twitched ever so slightly and Draco pushed forward. "In fact, he thought very highly of you in general."

"Did he?" she inquired.

Draco nodded.

"Hm." Umbridge handed Angelina a piece of rolled up parchment. "Fill out the form and wait on the pitch for my decision. Dismissed."

Draco stepped from the room and let out a breath. He straightened to find Angelina looking at him. "You did great," she said. "You just might have saved our skins. Where'd you learn to talk like that?" she asked as they walked back down the stairs to the pitch.

"Slytherin," Draco responded dryly.

"Right. Well, if it works, I'll have a few apologies for you."

As Draco relayed the story to the team, Angelina set to work on the three foot long form.

"Why in Merlin's name is this so long?" she demanded. "'Number of years each player has been playing Quidditch, both on a structured team and outside.' Why's that matter?" she demanded.

In the end, it didn't.

Halfway through her progress on the form, Angelina was interrupted by that horribly sweet voice which they all had grown to hate with a passion wafting over the intercom.

"Hem, hem," she said. The microphone let out a high pitched squeal which faded quickly, allowing her to continue. "Your attention please. By Educational Decree number five, the Gyffindor Quidditch team was disbanded. As such, and being that they did not apply for permission to re-form the team within the proper twenty four hour window which would allow them to play today, they hereby are forced to forfeit this game."

Shouts and screams of indignation rose from the Gryffindor section. Slytherin was the only house who seemed happy about this announcement, for Umrbidge was so widely hated that even Ravenclaw didn't see it as a victory on their part. Even the generally calm Hufflepuffs were angry at the gross injustice, for they could certainly hear the Gryffindors shouting that they weren't informed.

Umbridge ignored them all and plowed on. "Ravenclaw will therefore be awarded the minimum amount of points to win the game, one hundred and fifty. As there will be no game played today, you may all return to your common rooms." She ended with a vile little giggle.

Draco's heart fell. He was almost certain that he had won her over. If anything, this simply made him hate her more. Immediately, he scanned the stands for Hermione. It was time that they put the final touches on the first meeting of the defense club.

Draco dearly needed a place to channel his anger.

* * *

"It's just absurd," Harry said into his mirror while lying on his bed in the empty dormitory. "She's got it out for us!"

Sirius was outraged. "Man, I'd love to have a go at her," he said, balling his fists. " If I was still at Hogwarts..." He shook his head. "She'd have to watch her every step. And her back."

"As a student or a teacher?" Harry asked wryly.

"Either one," he growled.

"Besides, how can you watch your steps and your back?" Harry asked thoughtfully, distracting himself so that the inevitable anger wouldn't resurface.

"Exactly," Sirius said with a grin. "But never mind that, how are you holding up, Harry?"

Harry could tell that he was hinting at his scar issues of the summer. He shrugged, bouncing the mirror as he did so.

"Sometimes alright. Sometimes good."

"And the rest of the times?" Sirius prompted.

Harry quieted for a moment. "I'm just...I'm so angry all the time, Sirius. And I don't know why."

"I'd be angry if I were you, too, Harry," Sirius said. "I mean, Umbridge is...well you can fill in the rest with a word of your choice."

"Don't I know it," Harry muttered. "But it's more than that. The slightest thing makes me flip these days. Like Rita Skeeter."

"That's still understandable."

"But George," Harry protested. "I snapped at George just the other day. He didn't deserve it." He looked down, fixing his gaze on the decorative handle of the mirror. "I think there's something wrong with me, Sirius."

"Harry," coaxed Sirius. Harry looked up and found Sirius looking concerned. The expression didn't seem wholly natural on his face. "There isn't a thing wrong with you. You're a teenager and teenagers are moody sometimes. I'm sure that's all it is. Besides, you have quite a right to be angry at Umbridge and at Voldemort and at the media, too. They've all wronged you. George was probably just spillover. There is nothing wrong with you, do you hear me?"

Harry nodded numbly. He didn't entirely agree. His anger seemed deeper, more...out of control.

"Have you talked with Severus about this?" Sirius asked. "I'm certain he'd tell you the same thing. Not quite as eloquently or as encouragingly, but..." he gave Harry a light grin.

"No," Harry replied honestly.

"Why not?" Sirius asked in surprise. "I thought you told him just about everything."

Harry shrugged. "He's been busy. Fighting with Umbridge, mostly. But also...Death Eater stuff, you know. I don't want to add to his worries."

"He wouldn't wan-"

"I know, I know," Harry interrupted.

"You should tell him, Harry," Sirius said sternly. "Or I will."

Harry shot Sirius a look of betrayal. He sighed. "Fine."

"Good," Sirius said. He paused as the conversation caught up to him. "Wait, fighting with Umbridge?"

Harry bit his lip, realizing it had been far too long since he had last talked with Sirius. "She's blackmailing him. Threatened to cancel the adoption."

Sirius's jaw dropped in shock, soon turned to anger. "What? That's...That's... She can't do that!"

Harry shrugged. At this point, he realized that she could do just about anything.

"Well," Sirius huffed. "We'll show her if she does."

Harry looked up sharply. "What?"

"Well if she does cancel it somehow," said Sirius, grinning slowly, "I'll just adopt you and you can go about your life as normal."

Harry blinked at him. "That's brilliant, Sirius! I mean, it's obviously not ideal, no offense-"

"None taken."

"-but it beats going back to the Dursley's like I was afraid of," Harry said, brightening up a bit. "Thanks, Sirius."

Sirius winked. "Not a problem, Harry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go see a man about a horse."

Harry stared at him. "Is that a euphemism for having to go to the loo? Because you could just say that, you know."

Sirius stared right back. "No, of course not. I'm really going to see him about a horse. I thought it'd make an impression pulling a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes cart down Diagon alley advertising the store."

"Er, good luck with that then," Harry said, wondering, not for the first time, why the twins were okay with giving Sirius free marketing reign. "See you."

"Bye, Harry. Don't let her get to you."

"I won't."

Sirius's face melted and Harry set down the mirror. He folded his arms behind his head and tried to ignore the sudden onset of burning in his scar. He wondered if Severus was okay, being that he was out of potion.

Harry had no idea that he was, in no way, okay. And he wasn't about to find out, either.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The empty tin clattered from Severus's fingers as he gripped the edge of his desk to keep from falling. The pain in his arm was unbelievable; far worse than he remembered it had been without potion. Severus slumped into his chair and gritted his teeth to wait it out.

It seemed to be happening more and more often these days. Severus suspected that he was being used as an outlet for Voldemort's anger, similar to the way his master used to crucio whoever was conveniently available when he got angry. Now, he channeled his anger into punishment for Severus.

Regrettably, it was not unexpected. Severus knew from the moment he attacked Quirrell that he would be punished, and now it had come.

Severus was simply thankful that it was only him and not Harry as well. For the time being.

As the pain throbbed again, Severus reminded himself that it was only a few days until the next batch of cream was ready. Until then, he could surely hang on.

Couldn't he?

* * *

On Monday, Harry didn't have Potions. Secretly, he was happy to have a reason to postpone telling Snape about his anger issues until Tuesday when they were to finish up the potion. He had forgotten entirely about his scar burning.

Until he stepped into Potions.

"Move it, Potter!" Nott yelled from behind.

Jarred, Harry stepped into the Potions classroom where Umbridge stood at the front, smiling politely. Harry moved to his seat in a bit of a daze. He had seen Snape at breakfas- No. He had last seen Severus the previous night at dinner. He had been missing from breakfast. Suddenly, Harry's heart dropped.

By the time Harry had recovered his senses, everyone else had filed in and sat down.

"What's she doing here?" Ron asked from his spot at Harry's side.

"I don't know," Harry said with a creeping feeling of dread.

Umbridge waved her wand and instructions appeared on the board in flowery cursive. "Here are your instructions. Begin."

Nobody moved. It was odd- though everyone hated Snape, they _loathed _Umbridge.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Starting out politely, Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" she said with forced calm.

"Where's Professor Snape?" he asked a bit sharply.

Umbridge stared back at him, unwavering. "He is ill."

"With what?"

"I don't see how that is the concern of this class," she said stiffly. "Now begin your potion."

A few people rose to move to the ingredient cupboard, but most stayed, watching the stare down between Harry and Umbridge. "It's my concern."

"If it was truly your concern, you would have already been notified, isn't that right, Mr. Potter?" she shot back.

Harry could feel his anger rising and, despite what Sirius had said, knew it wasn't something that he could control. "No, it's not right. Because if it was you doing the notifying, I obviously would never have known!"

Umbridge's jaw hardened. "I will not be spoken to like that, Mr. Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor and you are fortunate it is not a detention as well."

"You wouldn't dare," Harry said quietly, fully aware that all eyes were on him.

Umbridge's eyes flashed, but she merely smiled tightly. "As detentions have proved ineffective to curb your recalcitrant behavior, I will have to consider my other options. Twenty more points from Gryffindor should do it for now."

Harry was now getting glares from his classmates. His fists clenched under the table. Ron elbowed him in the side.

"Let it go, mate," he hissed. "You can't win. Remember what Snape said."

Slowly, Harry's anger drained to the point that he broke off his glare at Umbridge and started his potion. After the class had resumed their routine and busied themselves, Harry looked at Ron.

"How'd you know what Snape said?" he asked.

Ron gave a bit of a grin. "I didn't. But I guessed that he gave you some kind of warning that you should probably remember."

Harry looked at him and shook his head in disbelief. "Well, thanks. I almost made that a lot worse."

"You think she's going to forget about it now?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said, gulping. "I don't."

Hermione leaned across the table to join in their hushed conversation. "Do you really think he's sick, Harry?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I..." He had an idea, but he couldn't bring himself to voice it. "I'll check in with him as soon as this class lets out."

"Good idea," she said. "Let us know, alright?"

Harry nodded.  
The remainder of the double period seemed to pass with aching slowness. Harry was so worried about Snape that he screwed up his potion and would probably receive low marks for it. Still, he could not keep the thoughts of the horrible things that could've happened to his guardian out of his mind. Harry was beginning to think that Severus being simply ill and nothing more would be a bit of a relief.

When the bell rang, Harry all but bolted from the class, headed straight to Snape's office. He gave a cursory knock but wasn't expecting an answer. Therefore, he wasn't surprised when one never came. He unlocked the door with a charm and stepped inside. The lock had been a weak one; either Severus trusted his image as a deterrent or he didn't have the time or energy to add a stronger one. Harry hoped it was the former.

He headed straight for the door at the back of the office and whispered the password, opening it to Severus's chambers.

"Severus?" he called.

"In here," came the familiar voice.

Harry headed to the sitting room. Severus sat on the couch looking haggard. His eyes were sunken and had dark rings beneath them. He didn't look paler than usual, but his whole face looked tired. Harry dropped his bag and hurried over to sit next to him.

"Severus? Are you okay?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"Fine."

Anyone with functional eyes could see that this was not the case. "What happened?"

"I betrayed the Dark Lord," Severus said dryly, with a hint of dark humor.

Harry frowned. "But why didn't you tell me about _this_?"

"I rather hoped I could deal with this on my own."

Harry opened his mouth to ask what exactly Umbridge knew when he stopped. "Can I ask you something? It's just because you're acting a little strange, which is understandable," he added quickly, "but Umbridge seemed to know that you weren't okay and...Well I just want to make sure it's you."

Harry didn't want a repeat of second year.

"Go on."

Harry racked his brains for a question. "What did you give me for Christmas of my first year?"

"Occlumency lessons and a trip to the Mirror of Erised," Severus answered immediately.

Harry relaxed. "Okay, good. Sorry."

"It is good that you are being cautious," Severus said a little weakly.

"So how did Umbridge know you were ill?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall came looking for me after I skipped breakfast. She demanded that I forgo class and recover. She doesn't know exactly what is wrong."

"So it's... your mark?" Harry asked. "My scar burned but I didn't think..."

"I didn't realize just how much I relied on that potion," Severus admitted.

"No kidding," Harry muttered, still shaken by how poorly he was holding up. "Severus, why didn't you just finish the potion this morning? I mean, right now, is it...?"

"Residual pain, yes," Severus admitted. "Compared to before, it is manageable."

Harry looked at him in horror and sympathy.

"And I cannot finish the potion until tonight. Two weeks exactly."

"But there must be _something_ I can do," Harry said, biting his lip.

Severus looked at him with unfathomable eyes. "It was considerate of you to come check on me. Go eat lunch and come back tonight. We'll finish the potion then."

"But-"

"Go, Harry." Snape looked at him insistently. "Please."

Reluctantly, Harry went. "Six thirty on the dot. I'll be here."

Severus nodded and reached for a bottle of liquor sitting next to him. Harry almost said something, but decided that if anyone ever needed alcohol, it was Snape in that moment. He left.

* * *

Harry didn't tell his friends exactly what was wrong with Snape, only that he was indeed sick and Harry was going down that evening to brew him a potion to help him recover. It was true enough.

It seemed as if someone had cast a Slo-Time spell over the entire day. Harry struggled to focus in class and strained to find an appetite at meal-times. When six o'clock rolled around, Harry was at dinner, picking at his food and willing time to go faster.

"Harry!" Angelina called, coming up on him from behind. "Do you have a spare pair of Quidditch gloves? Alicia's lost hers and she wanted to practice in them, if she can."

"Sure," Harry said absentmindedly. "When does she need them by?"

"Well practice is in an hour, so you could just bring them," she replied.

"Wait, what?"

Angelina gave him a funny look. "We got clearance to reform the team. I told you this afternoon, practice at seven. What's wrong?"

Harry stared at her. "Uh... I can't be there."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "After this forfeit we have to train up if we're to have any hope of winning the cup."

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I have something else I need to do. I can't be there."

"Harry-"

"Really, Angelina. I'm sorry, but this is far more important than Quidditch. I'll be there next time, okay?"

She frowned at him but eventually relented. "Alright."

"Thanks," Harry said. "I should really go now," he said, both to her and his friends. "See you later."

He headed down to the dungeons at a quick pace despite the fact that he was early. This time Harry didn't bother to knock, but simply let himself into the office and then to Snape's chambers.

"Severus? Ready to finish the potion?" Harry asked.

"Yes," he replied. Severus pushed himself up with some effort.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. "Do you need help?"

"I am fine," Severus insisted. "Go on. I will be right behind you."

Harry hesitated, but Severus gave him a stern look. Harry led the way out of the room. A few moments later, Severus stepped out and closed the door behind him, re-opening it to reveal his back room.

"Will you levitate that potion to the classroom? The ingredients we need are over there and it will be easier."

Harry obliged and soon they were situated at a work station in the Potions classroom. Without needing to be told, Harry went to gather the ingredients, leaving Severus to take a seat on one of the stools.

"Beeswax first, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus said. He bumped his arm and winced. Harry quickly said something, hoping to distract him.

"Did you hear what Umbridge did at the Quidditch match?" he asked.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall waxed on at length about the injustice," Severus said. "You were truly not informed of the new notice?"

"No," Harry said.

"That is not right. As little love as I have for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, it is not right."

"Glad you agree," Harry said. "Umbridge didn't seem bothered."

"Of course not."

Harry added the beeswax and began prepping for the final step. He thought about what Sirius had said. Harry had promised to tell Snape about his anger management issues. Looking at Severus now, though, so tired and worn, Harry couldn't bring himself to add yet another worry to his guardian's mind. He turned away, back to the potion.

And yet, Harry felt guilty for not telling Severus. He had promised to be open about such things and he didn't want it to seem like he couldn't, or wouldn't, tell Severus anything and everything.

"Sever-"

"What is going on here?" Umbridge's voice came from the doorway.

Harry and Severus spun around to face her. "We're brewing a potion," Harry said dumbly.

"I can see that," Umbridge said, stepping farther into the room. "Why is it that you are well enough to brew a potion with your privileged student, but not well enough to teach, Professor?"

"This is a potion to help me recover," Severus said tiredly. "I needed Mr. Potter's help because I did not feel capable of doing it myself."

"Hm," Umbridge said, stepping over to the bubbling cauldron. "What is it?"

"Restorative draught," Severus replied smoothly. "Was there something I could help you with, Dolores?"

Harry could tell that he meant to degrade her by calling her by her first name.

Umbridge smiled. "I simply came to see how you were doing," she said with false sweetness. "However, I must excuse myself, I suddenly have a call to make. It seems you are being well cared for," she said a bit sarcastically. "Goodnight."

Neither Harry nor Severus responded.

"That can't be good," Harry said after she had left. He poured the potion into two tins. They had made a bit more this time, hoping it would go farther. With the increasing frequency of applications, it didn't look promising. Harry filled Severus's jar much more than he had his own.

"No," Severus said while smearing the fresh cream onto his horribly inflamed Dark Mark. "Watch your step, Harry. Hogwarts isn't what it used to be."

Harry shivered involuntarily. Severus was right.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry stared uncomprehending at the paper tacked up on the bulletin board. Draco stood beside him, giving him a sympathetic look. The prefects had just received their latest missives from Umbridge. For Harry, the news wasn't good.

**EDUCATIONAL DECREE #16**

**No student may be alone with a teacher outside of class.**

Harry's heart dropped. "This means I can't go talk to Severus."

"I know," Draco said sympathetically. "She was probably worried about what you were saying."

"Yeah," Harry muttered. He knew she had gotten the idea after walking in on them brewing that potion a few days ago. "This is horrible."

"But can she stop you since Snape's your legal guardian?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry replied immediately. "She can do anything. It's her school now and Dumbledore won't do a blasted thing." He looked at Draco with a renewed fire in his eyes. "Are you guys ready for that meeting?"

"Yes," he replied. "We've begun to spread the word among people we trust. We're meeting at the Hog's Head this saturday, ten o'clock."

"Good," Harry said stiffly. If he had any qualms before about leading this rebellion group, they were gone now. She couldn't keep him away from Severus. She couldn't. The only problem was that he needed to talk to Severus more now than ever to discuss both this new decree and the meeting this weekend. Not to mention to see how he was doing after his "illness" a few days ago.

And now he wasn't allowed. That didn't sit well with Harry. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and took off.

* * *

There was a knock at Severus's door as he sat and fumed after speaking with Umbridge. He half hoped it was some Gryffindor upon which he could take out his anger, though with the most recent decree, it was highly unlikely to be. He guessed that it was probably Minerva or Filius come to tell him about some new duty that he had to perform to appease their dear High Inquisitor.

Annoyed at his own thoughts, Severus stood and ripped the door open. "Can I hel-"

There was no one there. Severus's blood boiled. Of all times for pranks, this was certainly not the best. He growled and went to slam the door when something held it back.

"It's me, Severus!" a familiar voice hissed.

"Harry?" Severus asked in surprise.

"Yes!"

Severus stepped aside and let Harry's invisible form inside. He then shut the door so that Harry could take off the cloak. Severus turned to Harry.

"I wasn't expecting you," he said.

"Have you seen the new decree?" Harry asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes," Severus said. "It is completely ridiculous."

"And it's obviously directed at us," Harry said, sitting down.

Severus moved to his seat as well. "It is. And everyone is aware of that."

"Since you're my guardian, is she allowed to do that?" Harry asked with what seemed like a touch of hope that he would say she wasn't.

"Unfortunately," Severus said darkly. "I have just returned from a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Umbridge."

"What, not Professor Umbridge anymore?" Harry asked, rising a brow.

"She has lost my respect, if she ever had it," Severus replied coldly.

"So what'd they say?" Harry asked.

"Umbridge primarily asserted her power over the Headmaster's objections, as usual. And then the subject was brought up of detentions," Severus said. "It was decided that they would be an exception. Umbridge wanted all assigned detentions to take place with her, but naturally, I refused."

"And you won?" Harry asked with a note of surprise.

"Yes, actually," Severus said smugly. "The other teachers like her no more than we do. They were quick to take my side."

"Good," Harry said. "I'd hate to see what her detentions are like, even now."

"Agreed. Do you not see what this means?"

"What?" Harry asked.

Severus leaned forward. "I can simply assign you detentions to take place down here. She cannot say anything."

Harry's face slowly split into a grin. "That's brilliant! But surely she'll realize...?"  
Severus gave a half shrug. "She cannot take detentions, her only legal form of punishment, away. I don't see how she could stop us without making a rule specifically aimed at the pair of us."

"Perfect," Harry said. "I'll do something next time in Potions and you can give me detention."

"Should be fun," Severus said, leaning back again. "It's been a while."

Harry grinned. After a beat, he said, "You're looking better."

"Yes. I am feeling much better as well," he said. "The cream is most helpful."

"This time when you run low, we'll have to brew some in advance," Harry said.

"Definitely."

Harry paused. "We're going to have a meeting in Hogsmeade this weekend for that Defense club," he informed Severus.

"And have you chosen a location where you cannot be overheard?" Severus asked.

"The Hog's Head," Harry replied. "I think the reasoning was that it was far enough off the beaten path that no one from Hogwarts will be there."

Severus looked skeptical. He brushed the dark hair out of his eyes and then clasped his hands on the desk. "Listen, Harry, you must be extraordinarily careful. Umbridge is the sort to have informants everywhere. And they might not look as you expect them to."

Harry frowned. "Should we not meet there, then?"

Severus thought for a moment. "Meet there. Word has already been spread, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"I thought as much. Before you say anything sensitive, however, there is a spell you should cast."

"Can't I just use a silencing charm?" Harry asked.

Severus shook his head. "I do not know how large your group will be, but chances are that it will be spread too thin. I don't believe you are practiced enough at it to cast a wide, strong one."

"So what spell then?" Harry asked.

"Muffliato," Severus said.

Harry frowned again. "I haven't heard of that one."

"That is because I invented it," Severus said proudly. He watched as Harry's eyes widened.

"You _invented_ it? I didn't even know you could do that," Harry admitted.

Severus gave a half smile at how impressed Harry was. It was a good feeling. "You can. Maybe I will teach you someday. For now, the incantation is simply 'muffliato'. If you cast it around your group, it will fill the ears of those trying to listen in with an unidentifiable buzzing. The harder they try, the louder it gets."

"Wicked," Harry said with a grin. "Thanks, Severus. Did you invent any other cool spells?"

Severus gave him a look. "None that I wish to share with you at the moment."

"Right," Harry said sheepishly.

In a slight pause, Severus sensed that Harry was holding something back. It wasn't the first time he had gotten a similar feeling that night.

"Was there something else about which you needed to speak with me?" Severus prompted.

Harry hesitated. "I promised Sirius I'd tell you, but I really don't want you to worry..."

"About what?" Severus asked with dread.

Harry looked down. "Er, I've been getting really angry. Like, not normal angry, but just random, unjustified, very intense anger. I can't control it."

"When do you get this way?" Severus's brows knitted.

Harry shrugged. "Sometimes at Umbridge. Skeeter. George once. My friends. People who don't deserve it, basically."

Severus nodded calmly. "Have you been practicing your occlumency?"

Harry looked up. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," Severus lied. "Just a question."

"You're not being very helpful," Harry accused.

"I apologize."

In reality, Severus didn't want to tell Harry of Dumbledore's suspicions that Voldemort was tainting his mind. He knew that Harry would become paranoid and freaked out and he didn't want that by any means. It was enough that Harry knew of the possible link between himself and the Dark Lord, and of the possibility that Voldemort could take things from his mind; he didn't need to know that he could also put things _in_.

"Harry, there is nothing wrong with you," Severus assured him.

"But this ange-"

Severus cut him off with a hand. "Don't let it define you."

Harry sighed as Severus scrutinized him. "It's just that I can speak parseltongue. Voldemort may or may not be able to see into my mind. I'm so angry all the time that I could snap at any second." He paused and looked up at Severus, a world of emotion in his eyes. "Severus, am I becoming Dark?"

Looking at Harry's face while he said this was gut wrenching. He patted Harry's arm from across the desk. "Harry. Listen to me. You are not going Dark and, believe me, I know the signs. Your abilities are out of your control. They are not really what matters. It's what you choose to do with those abilities that matters."

Harry didn't look convinced. He stayed silent.

"Harry. If I had been half as good as you are when I was your age, I might not have made the horrible choices that I did. I know how it is to go Dark, to dabble in the Dark Arts. And I do not believe you fit the image."

Harry's expression didn't change.

"After all you have been through, it's a wonder that you don't hate all of humanity with a burning passion. You are an incredibly good person for your experiences. I truly do not believe you could go bad. If you haven't already, you never will. Please believe me," Severus finished.

There was a long silence. "I believe you," Harry said at last. He looked at Severus, still with pain in his eyes. "I should go."

"Don't forget your cloak," Severus said simply. He wasn't going to argue; Harry needed some time alone.

Harry nodded and picked it up. "Why can't I just come down here in this instead of you giving me detentions?"

"You could. I, for one, would like Umbridge to know that she is not stopping us." Severus added, "It is, however, up to you."

Slowly, Harry smiled. "Let's stick it to Umbridge."

Severus gave a bit of a smile as well. "Deal. Remember what I said, Harry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Harry replied.

After Harry had gone, Severus sat for a while, staring out the window and thinking. Sometimes, Severus hated that Harry trusted him so much. That would only make it hurt all the more when he eventually found out about the prophecy.

And, more specifically, Severus's role in it.

* * *

Late that night, Harry woke, drenched in a cold sweat and tangled in sheets. He gasped, trying to catch his breath. Someone moved in the next bed over.

"You okay, H'rry?" Draco asked blearily.

"Fine, thanks," he replied.

"Mmm..."

In another minute, Draco was asleep again.

Harry took a deep breath. He remembered the same door that he had seen before in his dreams and, again, he couldn't open it. He really, really needed to, for some reason. His scar hurt and Harry felt miserable. He closed his eyes and remembered what Severus had said about Occulmency.

Occlumency. Harry tried it. He tried to raise the wall that he had neglected for so long, but he couldn't seem to clear his mind enough. He couldn't find the wall that he he used to know so well.

And then Harry started to panic. What if he couldn't block Voldemort out? What if he was in his mind right then? Then, he realized that the blind panic was a block of its own since he was entirely focused upon that one emotion. He started to relax, knowing that he could still occlude his mind, in a way.

Harry carefully kept up his guard until he fell back asleep, unknowingly letting it drop.


End file.
